The Sort of Funny Thing about Us - TADASHIXREADER
by tadashiswife
Summary: [ TADASHI X READER ] You loved Tadashi Hamada, from the moment he found you teary and stressful due to homework in high school. Though, timing was never right for you and him. So why did it hurt so bad when he said he met a beautiful girl in his lab?
1. 1 YOU

**A/N: **My story got deleted TT-TT WOW! So, I will post 4 chapters today, 3-4 chapters tomorrow, and 2-3 after that until it is the same chapter levels as the one on Quotev! I have a writer's block anyways. I most likely will not update this fanfic for another 2-5 days. :( I suggest reading this is 1/2 size!

* * *

Chapter Title = Whose POV it is

* * *

**01\. YOU**

* * *

You still felt your stomach caving in and your heart heavy even though it has been weeks since he told you.

"_She's just great, so smart and happy. I really like her."_

You closed your eyes tightly, and curled up into a ball. You could hear laughter from downstairs, and it was a familiar laugh. It was your very best friend, Tadashi Hamada.

"_When you see her, you'll see why she's so great! She loves chemistry and has the brightest green eyes ever._"

You think of your [e/c] eyes and feel another gutty feeling. They must be dull compared to the other girl.

Just then, you heard someone open the door and quietly make their way to your bed.

"Hey, [Name], how you feeling? Your mom said the cold hit you pretty badly." He said, voice full of concern.

You weren't facing him, you were facing towards the wall. Good thing though, your eyes were puffiness.

"Hi, Tadashi." You greeted weakly.

The aforementioned male scanned the room, and frowned. There were two bottles of beer beside your bed, next to some face down frames.

He sighed, and picked them up. On one of them were a picture of him and you from high school. He had his arm swung around your shoulder with a big grin, and you were holding your hand up in a peace sign with an even wider grin.

"You're a mess. Who broke your heart this time?" He had been with you through all your past boyfriends from the day they met, and same for you.

You let out a deep breath and only tightened your grip on the blanket. "No one." You muttered.

Tadashi placed his arm on your shoulder and rubbed it lightly.

"Well, I don't think alcohol is a medicine for a cold," he insisted.

Finally, you gain the strength to turn around, but still covering your face with your fists and blanket.

Tadashi stared at you intently then shuffled closer to you, he removed the strands of hair on your face and tucked it behind your ear. So badly you had wished that to occur in a different situation, a cute one like on the movies. It wasn't and you were sure it was too late for that.

He noticed the bags under your shut eyes, and pushed the thought aside.

"I want you to meet Honey Lemon."

You gave a shaky breath and didn't say anything. You were hoping he would take the hint, though Tadashi was smart, he just wasn't smart with these type of things.

"[Name], she's in the car right now. We're going to the cafe, she's going to meet Aunt Cass," he informed you, "do you want to go? I think some fresh air would be nice for you."

A few moments past and you groggily sat up. Your [h/c] hair was a mess, you made it into a bun before but now it didn't even pass as a messy bun. You rubbed your eyes and threw the blanket off you, walking to the bathroom.

"You were starting to sound like my mom when you said that." You joke quietly, shutting the bathroom door.

Tadashi, still sitting on your bed, chuckled and got up.

"I'll be in the car, well it's her car, it's pink." He said to you. Then, instead of leaving he decided to clean up your room a little.

He had seen this room at its worst points, and always found it a safe place. However, those worst points never really ever involved beer and papers and picture frames every where. Quickly, he picked things up and threw the trash away. When he was done, he repeated what he said before and jogged down the stairs and outside.

You were really just standing there, in front of your mirror.

You hated yourself for being like this, you did feel happy he met someone great. You were just upset that it wasn't you.

* * *

Once you were down the stairs, your mom gave you a tight hug.

"Oh, honey, here is some money," she put a couple bills into the back pocket of your pants. "Go out there and treat yourself, I love you, okay?" She was aware of your feelings for Tadashi, you eventually told her after she said she was bringing you to the hospital for the 'cold'.

"I love you, too. Okay, I got to go, bye!" You hollered and ran out through the front door.

Outside, the sun beamed and warmth hit your skin. You were wearing a t-shirt with the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology logo on it, the same one on Tadashi's current hat.

Tadashi was right, the girl was beautiful. She had an adorable laughter, and wide smile that made Tadashi smile just looking at it.

The feeling was back in your stomach.

"Tadashi had said so much about you, honestly!" She beamed, looking back as Tadashi drove. "Like how you want to major in education, yeah? I admire teachers a lot."

You flashed her a smile, because you didn't really know what to say.

"Honey Lemon is a nickname, but it's a great name for me. I think you have a very cute name, [Name]." She complimented.

"Thank you, your name is very cute, too." You responded.

Eventually, you guys make it to the Lucky Cat Cafe. The sweet smell hit you right away, and Aunt Cass rushed over to you and embraced you tightly.

"How you feeling, [Name]?" She also knew about your feelings, except she figured it out herself.

You gave out a chuckle and looked at her in the eye.

Aunt Cass whimpered and took your hand. Tadashi and Honey Lemon had already gotten a table, and there sat the rest of their friends, including Hiro.

"Let's talk about this at the counter, I still have to work but I want to listen. My poor baby." She acknowledged, she had grown quite close to you after the years.

You sat down on the stool beside her, your eyes observed the room, and avoided Tadashi's table.

"It's hard, and you know Tadashi and mine history. We always been at wrong timings, so I don't get why this one hurts so much." You explained.

Aunt Cass pulled out a small cake from the glass case and slid it in front of you. You take a fork from behind you and eat it slowly.

"Honey Lemon is a great person, I want to feel happy for him. I want to, I really do," you take another bite of the cake.

Aunt Cass' lips pursed into a thin line and she thought for a long time.

"[Name], you guys were a match for each other from the second I met you. He always talked about you even before we finally met," Aunt Cass giggled at the memories. "And you would always laugh at his stories, and he would ride his moped all the way to you when you wanted him." There was nostalgia in the air between them now.

Not far from them was Tadashi and his friends. They were chatting away, except Hiro and Tadashi. Hiro didn't seem too interested in Honey Lemon, he liked her, but he wasn't too interested of her.

Tadashi looked over at you intently and Hiro noticed this.

"You're being nosy." Hiro whispered.

Tadashi turned away and grinned at Hiro. "Would you like to be my nosy ninja? For five dollars?"

"Make it ten."

"Fine."

* * *

Hiro walked over to the counter where you and Aunt Cass spoke.

"Are you guys talking about what I think you guys are talking about?" He questioned, his eyes gesturing to Tadashi.

Even Hiro knew, but then again, he too figured it out himself.

You nodded slowly, and took the finishing bites of the cake.

Hiro laid his forearms on the counter and his chin on it. "How you holding up, [Name]?" There was concern and disappointment in his big eyes.

You smiled, in despite of the fact that even that question was painful to you.

"I would tell Baymax to scan you, but it's at the lab and Tadashi has the key."

This time, you giggled and reached over to ruffle his hair. "You're such a good friend, Hiro." You rejoiced. Hiro was always like a little brother to you.

Tadashi was staring at you from under his hat, and chuckled when you ruffled his hair.

Honey Lemon perked up as she heard him chuckle and followed his shadowed eyes. When she saw what he was looking at, she also giggled and simply returned back to the conversation she was having before.

* * *

**A/N:** Want a more sweet Tadashi x Reader fanfic? Check out my other fanfic 'Bittersweet'! This story is also on Quotev!

**Feedback, please!**


	2. 2 YOU

**02\. YOU**

* * *

Hiro listened closely as you explained your feelings, you trusted him.

The Lucky Cat Cafe began to become busy and Aunt Cass had to go work.

Hiro and you found an empty table, by the window to talk. The sun shined through the glass, and lit on your face, you squinted a little making Hiro laugh.

"You look so dumb!" He commented, eventually calming down.

"Whatever," you giggled.

Hiro stopped laughing and he snapped his finger, a big grin appearing on his face. You giggled again, at the small gap between his two front teeth. He was like a little brother to you.

"I need to show you my bot! It's going to bot fight this week!" He exclaimed.

You hushed him with your finger, he was being too loud about his not-so-legal hobby.

Hiro shut up and looked around carefully. Everyone was too busy to be paying attention, all laughing and ordering their sweets.

"Come on, I'll show you upstairs."

You were already beginning to feel a little better, Hiro always made you smile whenever he could. Though, you couldn't go see the bot because Tadashi walked over and told you it was time to go, since Honey Lemon had to be home early.

Hiro frowned, and stood up, walking away.

"He thinks you're making me leave because we were talking about bot fighting, probably." You said.

Tadashi sighed, "I just want him to do something with that big head of his."

* * *

On the drive home, Honey Lemon suggested she should be dropped off home first, and Tadashi can just pick her up tomorrow.

"You sure?"

"Positive, I'll call you!" And with that, Honey skipped up into her house with four inch heels.

In the car, you still sat in the back and Tadashi drove. It was quiet, Tadashi tried to start a conversation but you just stared out the window.

"What's wrong?" He finally begged, frustrated.

You were in shock, he rarely even got to this point with you.

"Nothing." You replied, continuing to stare out the window. "It's just the sickness." You hated lying to him, Tadashi was a sincere person who didn't deserve lies. You did it to protect him though, to protect your friendship with him.

Tadashi parked the car in front of your home.

Neither of you moved or said anything, it felt weird to say goodbye.

It felt like saying goodbye at that moment really meant, "This is it." It felt like the car was filling up with unsaid things and suffocating the both of them.

Without a word from you two, you exited the car and stood on the sidewalk while he drove away.

The front door of your home opened and came out was Aunt Cass. Tea cup in her hand, and sympathetic look in her eyes.

Your mom must have gone to do errands, and guessed this would happen. That was why she probably called Aunt Cass over.

You dragged yourself up the stone steps and when you arrived in front of her, your eyes began to water.

"Oh, baby!" Aunt Cass stammered, placing the tea up on the night stand beside the door inside the house. You fell into her arms and she rubbed your back.

The two of you went inside and sat down together on the couch in the living room.

"What happened?" Aunt Cass asked, handing you a few tissues. You used your hands to wipe away your tears, but took the tissues anyways.

"I messed up." You gulped.

"You told him?" Aunt Cass gasped.

The T.V in front of them was on, and she quickly turned it off.

You shook your head, "I should have." You sobbed. Your heart was pounding, and knees were weak. It felt more like pain than love.

"Is this your first love?" Aunt Cass questioned.

"My only love." It was a sappy thing to say.

Aunt Cass wrapped her arms around you, your head laid on her shoulder.

"[Y/N]," she hushed as you sobbed harder. "You know Tadashi loves you, right? More than he loves Honey Lemon?"

And you nodded your head, however more tears fall down because it's not the love you wanted it to be. Tadashi loved you in a family way, the way you love your sibling or parents. You wanted it to be love in the selfish way, where you could have him all. You wanted him to want you only.

"I know it's not in the way you want it to be like, and sometimes that's just how life is." Aunt Cass remarked. "You can't always expect returns from what you give. Sometimes, love is just not enough."

Then it hit you, what she said.

You would have stood on top of the tallest building screaming out that you love Tadashi Hamada, you would have pushed him out of the way of a car if it meant that he got to live better than you. And in the end, he might still adore Honey Lemon. You would have been remembered as the brave friend, not the one that was loved by Tadashi in the way he did with Honey Lemon.

You sat straight up and wiped your tears, though your lip still quivered.

Aunt Cass watched you and continued to rub your back.

"You okay, sweetie?"

"Yeah, Aunt Cass."

"Want me to make more tea?" She offered, standing up, and grabbing the crumpled up tissue from the floor.

You nodded your head and mumbled a thank you.

Something vibrated in your back pocket, and you pulled it out. There were texts and missed calls from your friends, including Tadashi. You haven't turned on your phone until today after a couple of weeks.

You read them all, and hated yourself for what you thought while reading them. Some of Tadashi's messages also were about Honey Lemon.

'_You okay? Honey Lemon said that I should deliver some soup to you. Your mom probably has done that already, text me back please'_

'_I called your mom, she said you have a serious cold. GoGo told me you don't want any visitors_'

'_Hiro just told me a hilarious story haha call me so I can tell you!_'

'_Honey Lemon keeps bugging for me to write you a card, so I gave it to your mom to give it to you. Text me once you read it, I haven't heard from you_'

Your head started to hurt, and you leaned down on the couch. Just then, your phone vibrated again. It was a text from Tadashi. You dropped your hand and chose to read it later.

Soon, Aunt Cass walked in with a tray in her hand and her phone between her cheek and shoulder. On the tray were two cups of tea and PB&amp;J sandwiches.

"[Y/N]? No, I haven't seen her, Tadashi. I'm off doing errands right now. Okay, okay, bye, make sure to eat!" Then she placed the tray on the coffee table and closed her phone.

You raised your eyebrows, as to question her.

"Tadashi said he was trying to reach you and you haven't been picking up." Aunt Cass eyed the phone in your hand.

You unlocked your phone and noticed how many missed calls you received from him, and a new message from him.

'_Call me, when you're ready._' Was all it said.

* * *

**A/N:** Want a more sweet Tadashi x Reader fanfic? Check out my other fanfic 'Bittersweet'! This story is also on Quotev!

**Feedback, please!**


	3. 3 TADASHI

**03\. TADASHI**

* * *

He sat down at the edge of the bed, staring down at his phone screen. It was eight at night, the cafe was closed a long time ago.

Hiro sat at his computer, and realized how silent it was in the room. He twisted his chair around, and let out a small fake cough.

Tadashi looked up and threw his phone on the bed.

"What are you thinking of?" Hiro requested, using his body to shuffle the chair closer to his older brother's side of the room. He made it halfway, then stopped.

"What did you and [Y/N] talk about earlier? She looked pretty serious at first." He inquired.

Hiro thought about it for a second and shrugged. "Boy troubles, I guess. And we talked about bots." Hiro answered.

Tadashi's face went up and his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Boy troubles?"

"Boy troubles." Hiro repeated, not wanting to say anymore and spun back to his desk area.

Tadashi's mind filled up with thoughts, and he felt mixed emotions. Mixed emotions of confusion, disappointment, and frustration. He was so into his thoughts, he didn't notice his phone ringing in the back. He had been friends with you for years, known about all your little crushes and big ones. Talked a whole night until seven in the morning about all the secrets they've ever had, you two knew each other like an ABC book.

Then, Tadashi heard some things downstairs and knew Aunt Cass was home. He seen you and her talk earlier, so maybe she would know some things. Quietly, Tadashi went downstairs and found Aunt Cass in the kitchen, putting away groceries.

"Hi, Aunt Cass." He greeted politely.

Aunt Cass yelped, surprised by his sudden appearance. "Jeez, you almost have me a heart attack!" She stated.

Tadashi laughed and helped her put away the food and drinks.

"I have a question." He stated.

She hummed to show she was paying attention, and washed her hands.

"What were you and [Y/N] talking about earlier at the cafe?"

Aunt Cass stopped in her tracks, and turned around the face him, though he was stacking up the small items in the cabinets.

"Nothing!" She chimed.

Tadashi was skeptical now. "Oh, really? You guys must of been talking about that cold she had these past weeks." He said, finishing his job and walking over to her.

"Okay, fine," Aunt Cass grunted. "We were talking about gossip, and boys. Average girl stuff."

At the staircase, hid Hiro. He watched carefully, and then heard something ring from upstairs again. He cunningly went back up and picked up Tadashi's phone. It was Honey Lemon, again. Hiro denied, and put the phone back down before going back down the stairs.

"Oh! So she did have her heartbroken!" Tadashi raised his voice a little, and no one was too sure if it was out of being right or being angry.

"No! No!" Aunt Cass waved her arms in a comical way. "Just about boys! Nothing too serious."

He didn't take it, and frowned. At the corner of his eyes, he noticed Hiro and faced him right away. Hiro saw this and rushed up the stairs.

Tadashi sighed, and leaned his back to the counter by the sink, crossing his arms.

"I just want to be there for her." He grunted, then walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Aunt Cass watching as he goes, her face in awe.

* * *

It was about one in the morning, Tadashi finished talking to Honey Lemon on the phone a little while ago. Hiro was sleeping, and Aunt Casa was most likely sleeping. She could also be watching T.V.

He should also be sleeping, but he just couldn't go to sleep.

His eyes stared out the window behind him, the moon in view with a few clouds around. Distant stars twinkled, and if he really looked back, he might be able to see some bright buildings.

Only you were in his mind, he was frustrated, and felt guilty. It seemed like everyone knew what was up with you, but him. A guilt was eating him until it got brighter outside.

All he wanted to do was help you.

* * *

Hiro shoved Tadashi a few times, and got rougher every time.

"What?" Tadashi mumbled, eyes still closed.

"You're going to be late for class! Honey Lemon called, and said Wasabi had to pick her up. Wake up!" Hiro demanded, pushing one last time. Hiro was going to class with him.

Tadashi lazily sat up, and dazed at Hiro, who had his backpack on him.

Then, he was wide awake.

Hiro watched him, sitting on Tadashi's bed, as he put on pants and ran downstairs to shower and all.

Fifteen minutes past and Tadashi was breathing heavily as he put on a sweater and khakis. He was rushing, he was never okay with missing class, under certain circumstances.

After some time, the two ran down the stairs and grabbed some toast from the plate that had two lunch bags next to it. One for Hiro, and one for Tadashi.

"Ah, you two are still here!" Aunt Cass heard their footsteps and shouted up the stairs. "Get to school, I put some sweets in each of your bag." She told them as they hastily hugged her and rushed out.

Fortunately, SFTI was very close to them, so the drive didn't take long.

The two happened to be in the same classes as each other.

* * *

At the end of the day, the Hamada brothers took a nap in Tadashi's lab. They were woken up by GoGo's blade accidentally hitting Tadachi's door.

"Sheesh, what time did you sleep?" Hiro asked, stretching.

Tadashi yawned and shook his head. "I didn't sleep at all!" He answered.

"I saw [Y/N] today, in the halls." Hiro said.

He blinked a few times and walked over to his desk, sitting down and placing his head on it. The thought of you tired him out.

"She was talking to some guy, she looked happy."

Tadashi's ears were listening very closely now, though it looked like he was falling asleep. Sometimes when he was a kid, when there were Aunt Cass and her friends around, he would pretend to sleep and tell Hiro about all the gossip he had heard.

"By the way, you got a text from her earlier. I forgot to tell you, I was too busy trying to wake you up." Hiro sheepishly said.

With no delay, Tadashi took out his phone and opened up his messages. There was an unread message under your name. He clicked it and read it.

It read: '_Sorry for yesterday, my throat hurts from the cold so I won't be talking on the phone a lot. Have a good day :~)_'

He typed a reply very quickly, Hiro observing behind him.

'TO [Y/N]: _It's alright, sorry too. Haha that cold really got to you?_' He was still dubious over the situation.

It showed that you read the message, yet you didn't reply. So he put the phone back in his pocket.

"Man, [Y/N]." Tadashi heard Hiro say under his breath, an upset tone it it.

"Do you want to get some lunch?"

At that exact moment, Honey Lemon entered the lab with her eyes gleaming.

Tadashi felt butterflies in his stomach and smiled while she went over to him, in her heels. Her hair swaying left to right. She looked absolutely beautiful in his eyes.

"The gang is going out to eat, want to come? GoGo said to the Lucky Cat Cafe." That was Aunt Cass' cafe.

He nodded, and looked over at Hiro who shrugged.

"Yes! Let's go then." She grabbed Tadashi's hand and skipped out, Hiro following behind them.

* * *

Just as they were walking out the building and past the bridge, Tadashi caught you leaning over the railing with a guy.

His stomach flipped, and he continued to watch as you gotten smaller and smaller in his view.

You were laughing, and it seemed sincere.

"Come on! They're all in the car already." Honey Lemon chimed, pulling him even harder.

Tadashi looked away and stared at the group of people in front of him. Why weren't they inviting [Y/N]? [Y/N] were close to everyone, he pondered.

"Hey, guys," he said once they were all in Wasabi's minivan.

Everybody turned their eyes to him, except Wasabi, he was focusing on driving only.

"How come we didn't invite [Y/N]?"

The van was quiet, and Hiro poked his head out from the backseat.

GoGo chewed her gum, and looked out the window. Wasabi wasn't paying attention. Fred was busy telling a story that no one was listening to, and Hiro, Tadashi, and Honey Lemon sat uncomfortably.

"She doesn't want to be with us right now." GoGo replied after a few minutes, blowing a bubble then popping it.

"What do you mean?" Tadashi inquired, genuinely lost.

"Didn't you get the message, Tadashi? Everyone, except Honey Lemon and Hiro got it. I thought you would have gotten it." She stated.

Tadashi shook his head, in even more confusion.

"She said that she was very far behind in school and needed to focus, meaning no social life." She blew another bubble and let it pop itself. "Which I don't get because that's real depressing."

Honey Lemon didn't say anything, and suddenly felt awkward.

Tadashi pulled out his phone, and was going to call you until he remembered your previous message. Uncertain to even text you, he hesitantly put away his phone.

It didn't look like you wanted his help anymore.

* * *

**A/N:** Want a more sweet Tadashi x Reader fanfic? Check out my other fanfic 'Bittersweet'! This story is also on Quotev!

**Feedback, please!**


	4. 4 TADASHI & YOU

**04\. TADASHI &amp; YOU**

* * *

The city was quiet, with the stars twinkling brightly, but the city lights brighter. There was a soft breeze blowing through your hair, which you have finally let down.

It felt good, after a long time of feeling bad, this felt good.

You were alone, looking above at the night sky on the SFIT bridge. You couldn't lie, you did miss everyone. GoGo, Wasabi, Hiro, and even Fred. You never got too close to Honey Lemon, however, you were hoping she was making Tadashi happy.

Tadashi. .

His name hurt still, and you weren't too sure why. You were making attempts to move on, started talking to someone new. The person was a nice guy, charismatic, smart, kind, honest, passionate. You scowled, as you finally realized something.

That person was very much like Tadashi, but he just wasn't. You were trying to find someone new, but talked to someone just like the person you were trying to avoid.

Suddenly, your thoughts were put to a halt as you heard your name being called not too far from you.

You pointed your head toward the direction, and seen the very last person you wanted to see. Tadashi Hamada.

It has been a week or two since you met him alone, or even face-to-face.

There was a small smile in his face, and for the first time in a while, he didn't have on his hat. He usually did when he was on campus. He was walking over to you cautiously, as if he was afraid you would run off.

You didn't.

"Wow, you're still here, huh?" He stood beside you, resting his forearm on the railing and staring at you with the eyes that made you feel so many things at once.

"Yeah, had to tutor some people." You said, looking away.

"How's life?" He asked.

"How's Honey Lemon?" You responded with instead, instantly regretting it. You didn't mean to ask that, you were biting your tongue.

Tadashi chuckled, and moved his eyes toward the sky.

You watched in astonishment, at how his eyes twinkled. His beauty never failed to amaze you.

"She's. ." He couldn't hold back his mirth. "So awesome! She always has bright colors on, and her skills in heels are amazing."

You looked down at yourself. You were wearing a maroon sweater, and skinny jeans, with flats. Right away, you felt like you weren't good enough. Your hands fell to your sides and you kept your head down a little. It was pathetic, you felt ashamed.

"And also, whenever she talks about her adventures or things she loves, her eyes are like the universe." Tadashi marveled.

While he continued, you noticed his face. It was full of love and happiness, and you dug your nails into your palms for thinking that his expression right there should have been about you. Why couldn't you just let him be happy? Why were you so obsessed with him?

"I have a new friend, his name is Kaleb." You abruptly said, a tiny bit of annoyance in your voice.

Tadashi stopped talking at once, and turned his eyes toward you. "He seemed like a nice guy, I seen him with you a few times." His tone showed that there was possibly a lace of jealousy in it. Or something like that. You didn't want to get your hopes up.

"He's. ." Just like Tadashi? "Wonderful. A great guy, sincere, social, sweet, bright. He's great." You weren't too sure if you were describing Kaleb or Tadashi anymore.

It was quiet between you two now, and you were angry at yourself for making it like this.

"I'm going to go home. I don't feel well, anymore." You felt the words choking in your throat.

Tadashi's lips curled down, and before you walked away, he grabbed your arm. You were holding back the tears, and couldn't look at him because you knew that the moment you faced him, you would explode and everything would fall apart, even you.

"Why don't you want to be with me anymore?" He asked desperately.

You still wouldn't face him, and you tried to wiggle your arm free from his grasp.

"We were best friends! I've known you for years, I was always there for you and you were always there for me. We had no secrets between each other, why are you pushing me away?"

He let go of his grasp, and bit the inside of his cheek. "Do you hate me?" He muttered.

You bit your lower lip and shook your head a few times. "Of course not, I'm just tired." And you didn't know what else to say although you were full of words you wanted to tell him. So you started walking away, leaving him there.

* * *

You walked all the way home, and once you arrived, you went into the kitchen. Your mom was working a late shift, and she left you a note saying dinner was in the fridge.

You didn't just grab the dinner though, you also grabbed a cartoon of chocolate ice cream, and big spoon, and some wine.

All those food and you, on your bed.

You took out your laptop, and went over to your stack of movies. You wanted something funny, and heartwarming. But you ended up picking up The Vow and watching it.

As you ate your ice cream, you begun to cry.

Whenever you fantasized about something, you would always end up thinking it was just like a movie and smile to yourself. What was happening right now, was just like a depressing movie. Like a movie where a woman eats tubs and tubs of ice cream while crying and has cats around her. Just like that.

Tons of times you sobbed due to what the quotes in the movie.

"_It's not fair? I see the way you look at him. I know because you used to look at me that way."_

"Oh my gosh, I feel you, Leo!" You cried pouring yourself some more wine.

"_How do you look at the woman you love, and tell yourself that its time to walk away?_"

You had to pause the movie and was basically chugging the wine bottle down now. You were drunk, and you closed your laptop and pushed it away from you. You had finished your ice cream, and the dinner you had was half-eaten and cold so you decided not to finish it.

All the emotions were filling you up, mostly frustration. You drank in hope you would forget Tadashi but really you forgot the beginning of the movie, and what your essay was about and what time it was. It was getting late.

But you remembered Tadashi's favorite color, and how he once fell snowboarding and the look in his eyes when he talks about the thing he loves, which was Honey Lemon.

You chuckled to yourself, and then your phone started ringing. You allowed it to ring for a while, then lazily picked it up from the floor.

"Hello?" Your words slurred a little.

"Are you drinking again?" It was Tadashi.

"Why did you call me?" You flatly questioned, sobering up a little however, still drunk.

"I knew you would drink or something." He really knew you like an ABC book.

You sat up and leaned against your wall, viewing the city through your window. You could see the moon, large over the sea horizon.

"Do you hate me?" You asked, bending your knees and pressing it against your chest.

Tadashi breathed through the phone a few times, "Nope."

"I hate me." You kept looking at the clouds and moon, and bright lights. "I really hate myself," you searched around for the wine bottle and when you found it, you drank the last of it down. The last thing you wanted to be was sober.

He didn't say anything, then you heard him exhale deeply.

"I use to think that at the end of this year, I'd get the courage to do something." Which was to confess to Tadashi. "Something great, and not be afraid of the rejection or changes. And then this stupid obstacle comes around and I'm just not enough to get past it." Though you were drunk, you were still a bit aware of the words you were saying.

"Do you hate me?" This time it was Tadashi that asked.

"Never." You didn't even have to think about it, because you knew that you never would or could despite the heartache.

"Do you wish we weren't friends anymore?"

"I don't know anymore." You would never want your friendship to be ruined, it was just that if maybe you two never knew each other or forgotten about each other, it would save the heartbreak. "Have you ever tried something? And you try, and try, try, try, and it just doesn't work out?"

Not too far from your house was where Tadashi lived. And he was doing the same, looking out the window.

"Of course, you were there during the times I was making Baymax." He said.

"But that ended up working out!" You unintentionally snapped. "It took a long time, but you did it. And that thing is great, it's going to save lives. I'm talking about failing and failing and just never getting it right." You explained.

"I think you're good enough, [Y/N]." Tadashi responded.

You were silent, and without even noticing, crying.

"But not good enough for you," and you hung up, knowing that there really wasn't anything left to say.

* * *

The next day, you stayed in bed the whole time. Your mom had come in the room and cleaned up everything for you, tsking at the wine bottles and unfinished food. Yet, she didn't bug you. She guessed what had happened and decided to let you sleep.

Tadashi had come to visit, but your mom didn't let him see you. So the two of them sat downstairs in the kitchen talking.

"She was drunk, Ms. [Y/L/N]." He told her.

"I know, drunk and heartbroken." She added, not being able to look at him. She wanted to yell at him, but knew it wasn't his fault.

"I just want to make sure she's okay." Tadashi fumed in distress.

Your mom thought about it, then stood up. "Fine, but I have to go to work so don't idle around. Try not to wake her up, please."

Tadashi nodded and thanked her quickly in anticipation to check on you.

He scurried up the stairs and knew your room without even having to check the door.

When he was in there, you were already awake, sitting up and rubbing your temples. You knew someone was downstairs and now in your room, you heard him.

"Hello," he greeted.

You opened your eyes and rubbed them, before dropping back down onto your pillow. "Please get out." You groaned.

You didn't intend to sound rude, it just was painful to see him.

"I bought you a some ice cream and your favorite cake from the cafe." He said.

Your hand patted the nightstand next to your bed, gesturing to put it there.

Tadashi did as told, and stood by your bed. He was tall, and his shadow hovered over you.

"It's GoGo's birthday today." Tadashi examined the room, and noticed that most of the picture frames that were once on the desk and walls were in a box at the end of her bed. He walked over there, and inspected the ones on top. They were pictures of you two, and yourself with the others.

He gulped and placed them back down carefully.

You noticed him lurking around, and looked at him.

"Tell her I said happy birthday." You spoked.

It was evident that you were crying last night, your eyes were still puffy and cheeks pink.

"You're not going to go?" Tadashi asked, surprised. You were close to GoGo.

"I am too tired to move." You said.

Tadashi scratched the back of his head, meaning he was thinking. Then, he went over to you and carried you up.

"Come on, I'm going to help you get ready." And he dragged you into your bathroom.

* * *

**A/N:** Want a more sweet Tadashi x Reader fanfic? Check out my other fanfic 'Bittersweet'! This story is also on Quotev!

**Feedback, please!**


	5. 5 TADASHI & YOU

**A/N**: I am basing this chapter on the scene in Skins where Freddie bathes Effy! It can be found on YouTube!

* * *

**05\. TADASHI &amp; YOU**

* * *

You were a mess, and he didn't mind. And honestly, he was willing to go far and beyond to make you okay again.

You sat on the toilet, and he took off your shirt and pants, you still had underwear on. Just nothing at the top. It was a bit awkward, but he was too busy making sure you got ready in time. You had a hangover and felt empty, so you didn't resist. You were a mess, and he didn't mind.

While he turned on the water in the shower, you entered the tub, your arms covering your bare chest. You ended up crouching down, feeling too tired to stand.

He took the shower faucet and ran it over your body.

You looked up at him, and tightened your grip around yourself.

"Jeez, you're just like a little baby. Worst than Hiro." He joked, chuckling a little.

You managed a smile, and put your forehead on your knees, "You're just like a parent. My mom is going to kill you if she catches you doing this." You said.

Tadashi grinned, feeling happy to hear your voice without the feeling that it was being forced out.

After he finished, you slowly stood up, your back facing him and arms up. He grabbed a towel on the rack and wrapped it around your body. You tucked it in yourself, but look down at the tub and twisted around that way.

Tadashi lifted up your face and a corner of his mouth turned up.

"You can dress yourself though, right?" He laughed. "Otherwise, this will get very awkward."

You nodded your head, and stepped out onto the rug.

"I'll be in the living room, okay?" Tadashi told you, and walked out and shut the door behind him tightly.

You stood there for a moment, and giggled to yourself, then went to go change.

Tadashi didn't go to the living room, instead he sat at one of the steps on the stairs, thinking. The house felt big, it was just them two. There were pictures on the wall, of you and your mom, of your other family members else where, and some of your deceased dad. On the walls were also framed up quotes.

Most of them were corny, things like "Without rain, there would be no rainbow" and "For the stars to shine, there has to be darkness!"

He grinned to himself, and stood up when he heard you open your door and footsteps getting closer.

"You look great." He complimented, eyeing you then making his way down the steps.

You were wearing black pants, and a white blouse with combat boots. It was GoGo's party, she never liked anything too formal.

Tadachi was wearing khakis, a button up and cardigan, and of course his SFIT hat.

* * *

It was only him and you on the moped. Honey Lemon was already at the cafe, helping decorate.

Tadachi wanted to bring up the conversation yesterday, but you looked too at peace to bring up. He felt it would make you sad again, and he hated that.

"So, how's Hiro?" You inquired, sticking your hands out.

"Well, he went bot fighting two nights ago, and I had to save him again." He reported, rolling his eyes.

You grinned and looked at Tadashi, it still hurt, but you wanted to be happy for him so you didn't look away too quickly.

"He got into one of San Fransokyo's best schools, at the age of 14, and he's still bot fighting?" You snorted. "I mean, you know that I'm cool with it, it's just illegal."

The Lucky Cat Cafe was coming into view.

"He said to me, betting is illegal, but the bot fighting is not." He scowled. He kept glancing at the mirror to check on you, and grinned when he saw how calm you were. You were opening your hands, and acting as if you were cupping the air. Your hair was in down, so it blew back lightly.

He parked the moped swiftly and the two of you entered the cafe.

Aunt Cass was in the back, finishing GoGo's cake. She had closed the cafe early, so GoGo can have a loud and fun party there.

"Oh, [Y/N]! I haven't seen you in forever!" Hiro hugged you and you returned the hug. Hiro didn't show a lot of affection easily to many people, though when he did, it was more than enough. "You missed so much!"

You giggled, "You can tell me all about it later. For now, let's get GoGo's party ready!"

* * *

Aunt Cass rushed out of the back room, jumping up and down.

"Guys, she's almost here, Tadachi, are you ready?" She asked.

Tadachi nodded his head and went by the windows, clicking on a button. Next thing everyone knew, a very realistic hologram of people became about, ordering and walking around. It was to deceive GoGo so she could have a big surprise.

Everybody hid behind the counter, waiting.

At last, the front door jingled and everyone jumped up shouting, "Surprise!"

GoGo's face showed obvious shock at first, but the she removed it with laughter and went to spit her gum out.

Aunt Cass has gone to the back, grabbing you with her.

At the back, there was a large two tier cake. It looked like the wheels she had at her lab, yellow and black. There was a small figurine of her riding around the very top tier. It was all Aunt Cass' work, and Hiro with the figurine

Laughter could be heard from the outside, and you lit the candles as fast as you could.

Finally, you and Aunt Cass carefully pushed the cart out, revealing the cake to everyone. Honey Lemon gasped and took out her phone, taking a picture of the cake and then telling everyone to get around it.

"3. .2. .1!" The flash went off and everyone smiled greatly.

After that, everyone was singing happy birthday, your arm swung around GoGo's shoulders, and you focused on the candles. Honey Lemon and Tadashi were holding hand, so you didn't dare to look up for the sake of having one good day. Hiro whispered to GoGo that he made the figure constantly, and Wasabi cut even slices for everyone. Fred went to take a doughnut from the shelf, and Aunt Cass clapped her hands to praise herself for her work.

Everyone was eating a slice of cake, and you stood alone, leaning onto the counter with one elbow propped on it.

They all looked so happy, you took another big spoonful of the cake and put it in your mouth, leaving the spoon in your mouth while you thought.

Aunt Cass went over to you, and had another slice on a plate in her hand. She lifted up her hand, as if to offer you another slice. The cake was delicious, so you finished yours and took the plate.

"You look better than ever, Tadashi tells me you've been talking to another guy." She smirked.

You shrugged your shoulders, letting the ice cream cake melt on your tongue.

"Why don't you invite him, right now? There's too few people here!" Aunt Cass exclaimed.

While you thought about it, Tadashi and Honey Lemon walked over to you two, and thanked Aunt Cass for the cake. You moved your eyes to the slice, devouring another bite.

"Oh, sure thing! Anything for you guys." Aunt Cass smiled, waving her hand.

You made your decision. You took out your phone, clicked on one of your contacts and placed the phone against your ear. It rang for a very short time, then someone picked up.

"[Y/N]?" They questioned, music could be heard in the background.

"Yes, Kaleb what are you doing?"

Tadashi immediately looked over at you, and listened closely to you while Honey Lemon thanked Aunt Cass again. Unfortunately, she wanted to go talk to GoGo so she brought him with her, meaning he didn't get to hear the rest from you.

Fifteen minutes past, and the door jingled again. The person had small curly brown hair, and hazel eyes. He didn't seem shy, or embarrassed and only walked to one person. The others watched him as he walked to you.

As soon as he was in front of you, he hugged you.

"Hi, [Y/N]!" He greeted.

"You must be Kaleb, you can call me Aunt Cass." She introduced herself, then everyone else.

After some time, everything was back to normal and nobody felt surprised or weirded out. They were all having fun. Except you, and maybe Tadashi. He had gotten more quiet.

"Kaleb, meet Tadashi." You said, even though Aunt Cass has already done that.

Kaleb put his hand out, and Tadashi kindly took it with a tiny smile.

"[Y/N] never talks about her friends, except for Hiro. So glad to meet you." He said. "You are Hiro's brother? She said that one time."

Tadashi nodded his head, and Honey Lemon came over to meet him personally too.

While the two chatted, Tadashi and you made eye-contact.

"You two are just friends?" He inquired, taking off his hat and running his hand through his hair.

Those little actions always drove you crazy, you felt guilty for feeling like that. You brought Kaleb out as a distraction, it might have sounded mean but you desperately needed one.

"Yeah, I met him through another friend." You glanced over at Kaleb, "hey, Kaleb, do you want a slice of cake?" You checked the cart and saw that there are a few slices left.

"Yeah, I'll go get it though. You just relax." He insisted, and left.

Tadashi watched as he went off, and it felt weird. He felt uncomfortable, like this just wasn't right. It was always you're single and he's taken, or you're taken but he's single. It was never like this. Either way, he shouldn't even be thinking of this!

"He seems awesome, [Y/N]." Honey Lemon told you, moving closer to Tadashi.

"He is awesome," you rephrased, not thinking about Tadashi for once.

Tadashi continued to watch Kaleb, though he was listening to your conversation. And for each word you said about him, each one seemed unreal to him.

* * *

**A/N:** Want a more sweet Tadashi x Reader fanfic? Check out my other fanfic 'Bittersweet'! This story is also on Quotev!

**Feedback, please!**


	6. 6 TADASHI & YOU

**06\. TADASHI**

* * *

The party soon ended since GoGo had to go celebrate with her family too.

"Thanks for the fun!" GoGo said to Aunt Cass, and everyone. Giving them a hug. When the hug went to you, she had a very tight grasp and you relaxed under it. "Thank you so much for coming back." She whispered, finally letting you go.

You gave her a kind, genuine teeth showing smile and bobbed your head out of elation.

Then, she got in the car with everyone else beside you, and the Hamada family. Even Honey Lemon had to leave, but she said she'd be back very soon. Kaleb left earlier than everyone, and definitely showed that he was going to contact you later.

"You looked like you had fun, Hiro." You mentioned, noticing the bits of frosting in his hair and pulling some out with your fingers.

Hiro crossed his arms, in annoyance. "Stupid Fred," he mumbled under his breath and went back into the cafe with Aunt Cass. Now it was just Tadashi and you.

"Hey, [Y/N]," he stuffed his hands in his pocket, voice barely audible.

You hummed toward him and went inside, he followed behind you awkwardly.

"About yesterday," Tadashi brought up, stopping you in your steps. However, you started picking up the trash on the floor below you.

Tadashi moved to the side of you, and started helping you clean. Aunt Cass and Hiro were wiping the tables already.

"I'm sorry for making you hate yourself." He said under a breath.

You inhaled very deeply, and stood up straight, Tadashi copied you. Quickly, you removed his cap, tippy-toed a little and ruffled his hair like you have done with Hiro. "Don't worry about that, it isn't your fault, at all!" You stated, in your cheeriest voice.

He could see how artificial your voice was, and wasn't very convinced. Tadashi took back his cap playfully and put it back on with one side of his mouth turned up, but it went away very soon.

"Also, your last words, do you remember them?" He remembered them clearly. "You were drunk, so you probably don't." He suddenly felt abashed and fitted his cap onto him better.

You shook your head, showing that you did not remember, you were really just suppressing it.

"Do you plan to see me ever again?" He caught himself and let out a small cough. "I mean, do you plan to see everyone again, after this day?"

You were really just giggling at him now, it was an adorable scene, yet he was too busy thinking to notice it.

"[Y/N], y'know what, I have no idea what I'm talking about." Tadashi admitted, taking a seat, a few napkins in his hand still. He wanted to clear things with you, because he felt that if he didn't, your friendship wouldn't ever be the same. He was aware you were insecure, not sure about what, but he knew you didn't love yourself the way you use to. It still felt like it was his fault.

Aunt Cass walked over, with a bucket full of soap and a mop. "Hello, do you mind doing this for me, [Y/N]?" Then she tapped the bill of Tadashi's cap, causing him to look up.

"I have to get groceries, can you lock up the cafe for me if I'm not back by the time you guys are done?" She requested.

"Course, Aunt Cass," he rose from the chair, picked up the chair and hung it on the table.

You took the mop and bucket for her, received a hug, and afterward she was gone.

Hiro had gone upstairs, he was finished was his chore. Now it was just time to mop the floor and wipe the windows.

"I'll wipe the windows, not sure if you'd be able to reach all the way up there." He teased, going to the back to get the supplies.

"Hey!" You exclaimed, starting to mop already.

At the back, Tadachi ended up sitting on one of the lower metal shelves. He ran his hands down his face, out of tiredness from lack of sleep and a constant ticking that time between the two of you seemed to be running out.

"Are you good back there?" You called out, moving closer to the back door.

Tadachi got up, found the spray and a few towels quickly, then coming out.

"You took so long, I was beginning to think you left all the cleaning to me." You laughed, despite the fact that you were a tiny bit worried.

He started spraying the windows, and wiping them roughly.

"I'm sorry for being such a terrible friend," he apologized, getting irritated with himself and why he couldn't just get the courage and ask. "You wouldn't have drank and missed classes if it weren't for me, I know that."

Rather than acknowledging his feelings, you took in a high level of culpability, Tadashi didn't deserve to feel ashamed. It wasn't his fault! In the end, you couldn't blame him for anything.

"Don't," you sighed, your actions stopping. "Blame yourself, I'm the bad person here. You're a much better person than me, trust me." You said.

The two of you had slowly stopped what you were doing, although neither of you had the courage to look at each other yet.

Finally, Tadashi went over to you, and grabbed you by the shoulders.

"I have been with you since high school, and I have learned with you that there aren't a lot of good people, or even things in the world as much as I thought there would be,"

Your eyes met his and your heart pounded against your chest. You swore that if he didn't start talking again, he would hear its thumps and how fast it was going because of him.

"But I know that you are a very good person, [Y/N]." He told you, next thing you know, he embraced your tighter than he has ever had. He had bent down and nuzzled his his face between your shoulder and neck.

You were always a sensitive and emotional person, crying at everything. So of course, your eyes begun to get teary.

"How come you are such a good person?" Your raised a hand and wiped your eyes, lightly laughing out of shock and gratitude.

Unfortunately, the hug did not last forever. Tadashi pushed you away with his hands gently.

"Don't cry," he had has usual smirk again, "let's finish cleaning, yeah?"

You wiped away your face, your blouse's sleeves getting wet. "Yeah." You rejoiced, picking up the mop from the floor.

Tadashi begun wiping, however had to stop because he was chuckling to himself. Maybe he didn't have to bring out what you said yesterday, maybe some things were best unsaid. You appeared to be better, at a better state. The crying didn't surprise him, you cried when you guys went to watch Finding Nemo. He knew you had a good heart, he just hoped you did knew too.

Together, you cleaned the whole cafe. Aunt Cass wasn't back yet, however Honey Lemon soon came as Tadashi and you finished up.

"Ah, I wanted to be back to help! I went to the lab and got this ball, want to see what it does?" She grinned, and threw it up in her hand and caught it swiftly.

You had gone to the back to put everything away, offering to put Tadashi's too. You were okay with Tadashi now, but what about Honey Lemon?

Tadashi laughed and nodded his head, watching as she threw the ball down and it exploded brightly. Right after that, the room started smelling like sweet citrus.

"That's so great!" He said, taking in a deep sniff. He never really enjoyed really sweet scents, however this one was different.

Honey Lemon nodded her head and done the same, taking in a heavy whiff with great pride.

"Aunt Cass would love this." He commented.

"Hey, I thought I saw [Y/N]. Where is she?" Honey Lemon peeked behind Tadashi, since you were smaller than him and could have been behind him.

Tadashi looked back, and heard something clank against the metal.

"She's probably still putting things back." It was doubtful, because you didn't have much to return and you have been back there for a while. He didn't want to think too much about it.

You were sitting on one of the shelves, wondering how you could walk out without looking uncomfortable. Without looking lost, or feeling forgotten. "You're just overthinking this." You whispered to yourself, and then dryly laughed. "Get over it." You closed you eyes for a long time, opened them, and tied up your hair. It was a dim room, no mirror so you were positive it was a unkempt.

As a little more time passed, you got the strength to stand up. Which each step, you tugged up your lips and by the time you were out, you had a smile on your face.

"Sheesh, I tried tying up my hair in there. What a wreck." You expressed.

"Hey, [Y/N]?" Tadashi asked, only moving his head to the side to see you.

"Yeah?" You wanted to go home really bad, and you were going to.

"Do you mind if we both come to your house?" His lips were in a thin line, seeing an instant disapproval on your face already. "I'll ask Hiro too." He added.

You thought about it, and was going to say no until you regarded the fact that this could possibly help you move on. Get close to Honey Lemon, and see that she was great for Tadashi. Some level of closure there.

"Sure, I'll be in Honey Lemon's car then." You spoke, walking out already.

"Me too!" Honey Lemon planted a kiss on Tadashi's cheek and came after you.

Tadashi went up the stairs, and saw Hiro watching T.V.

"Hey, little buddy." He greeted, patting Hiro head while standing behind him in the dark room. The only light being from the T.V, even the kitchen was dark.

Hiro turned back, "What?"

"Do you want to go with us to [Y/N]'s house? We'll eat some pizza and hang out there." Tadashi said.

"Definitely pizza and soda?"

"Definitely." He claimed, with a smirk.

Hiro turned off the T.V, making the room almost completely dark if it weren't for the downstairs light.

Together, they went down the stairs, turned off the lights, and locked the door before getting in the car and driving off.

In the car, Tadashi and Honey Lemon sat up front, Hiro and you in the back. The radio was on, but the volume was so low it wasn't really audible. Beside, Honey Lemon and Tadashi were chatting about some things neither you or Hiro could connect to.

"You're awfully quiet, [Y/N]. Sick?" Honey Lemon questioned, her plump lips scrunching to the side a little.

"Yeah, I guess I ate too much cake." There was your dry laugh again, this time is sounded like a short cough.

"My mom mixes honey and lemon into tea," she giggled because that was her nickname. "It helps coughs. If you have some at home, I can make some for you."

She really was an amazing person. Your "stomachache" got worst, and your hands squeezed your sides.

"That. .Would be great." You forced a smile, and looked down at your feet.

"Why didn't you ever become a nurse?" Tadashi asked, taking a smooth turn.

Honey Lemon was looking straight again. "Oh, you do realize that if I were to become a nurse, we would have never met?" She responded.

"You're right," he placed his hand in front of her and she grabbed it firmly. "I take back my question."

* * *

**A/N:** Want a more sweet Tadashi x Reader fanfic? Check out my other fanfic 'Bittersweet'! This story is also on Quotev!

**Feedback, please!**


	7. 7 YOU

**07\. YOU**

* * *

It was a good thing your mom had tidied up the place before you left, including your room.

Tadashi and Hiro had dropped you and Honey Lemon off, so the two could go get pizza and soda together.

"Crap, I forgot about the ice cream and cake!" You recalled Tadashi's gifts to you from earlier. You ran upstairs, Honey Lemon taking off her heels and studied the place.

"Is this your room?" Honey Lemon wanted to know, noticing a brightly painted wooden plank with your name on it at the door.

"Yeah." You answered, picking up the decorated box and a distinct sour scent entering your nose. "Feel free to look around, I'll be right back." You went down the stairs, trusting Honey Lemon to not dig into anything too much. You sighed as you noticed a full bag of trash, and roughly stuffed the box in it. Then you took the bag out, and carried it to the sidewalk. It was trash day, anyways.

You smacked your hands against each other a few times, going back into the house and into your room.

Honey Lemon was peeking under the picture frames in the box, lifting it up slightly and delicately placing it back down.

You leaned against the doorway, crossing your arms.

It seemed that she heard you, because she said, "Tadashi told me that you were a big hoarder of memories. Had pictures all over your walls, I see about five," she looked at your walls. "Maybe eight?"

You walked over to her, and examined the photos that were up. None of them had only you and Tadashi in it, the photos either had the two of you with a group or you as a child.

"Yeah, wanted to be more organized." You bit your lip, and picked up a random frame at the very top in the box. It was the one with Tadashi's arm swung around you. You put it back right away.

"I see," Honey Lemon tapped her finger on the glass with her nail. "Is this your mom? She's so pretty!" It was your mom about ten years ago, before she had to work two shifts a day to support you and her.

You nodded, "She calls those her 'Hip years'. Back when she, and I quote: _Was a sexy apple with no gray hairs._" You laughed.

At that moment, the sound of your front door being slammed shut echoed through the house.

"Pizza!" It was Tadashi and Hiro.

Honey Lemon zipped past you, and was already down stairs before you made it fully out the door.

"Oh, I'm not eating, by the way. Stomachache." You said, reaching them at the last step.

Tadashi flashed you an incredulous look, giving Hiro the pizza boxes and bag of soda to put in the kitchen. "Still?" He questioned with an attitude.

"Yeah, the smell is too fattening, and so is the pizza." You urged, giving him a sick expression.

He chuckled and hung his cap on the coat rack. Honey Lemon peered at him, then you, and back to him.

"Um, [Y/N]?" She grabbed your hand. "Where are the plates, I can place them down while you and Tadashi talk?"

You stared into her green eyes, and could see something in it that gave you chills. It wasn't a spiteful gleam, it looked more like a pleading one and you knew that she didn't ask just to turn you away from Tadashi. She was genuine in her words.

"I'll go set them, you guys are guests after all."

You went into the kitchen, and greeted Hiro. The other two soon came in. You put out three plates, and napkins.

"We got cans of soda, so don't get cups." Hiro informed you, as you opened your cup cabinet.

Tadashi put a slice of pizza on each plate, and pulled out another one, looking at you.

You shook your head, and took a seat beside Hiro, who was eating away like there was no dinner later.

Honey Lemon tapped the pizza a few times with a napkin, taking off the grease. That was the first common habit you two had, that you seen.

"Slow down, Hiro. You'll get that stomachache, which can make you not want to eat pizza anymore." Tadashi ordered, smirking.

"Ha-ha-ha," you were slightly miffed. Not angry, irritated. There wasn't really a good reason to be then, you just were. It was like his presence, everyone in that room's existence annoyed you, even Hiro's.

Tadashi detected that, and grumpily chewed his pizza.

"Wow!" Honey Lemon cried, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. "This pizza sure is good." She reached over to get another slice, Hiro going for the same one at the same time.

Hiro retrieved his hand quickly, and rubbed his stomach. "Man, I'm so stuffed."

"Do you want this?" Honey Lemon waved the pizza, and snickered.

"Maybe?" He squinted at her, hunching up his shoulders. You stifled a laughter.

"Here," she giggled, throwing it onto his plate. "Have it."

"Whoa, really?" Hiro took a big bite of it, and with his mouth full he thanked her.

When everyone was done, Tadashi decided to leave a few slices for you and your mom, he even saran wrapped it. You grabbed the plates, and put it in the sink, turning on the water.

Before you could get the sponge and soap, Honey Lemon came over and stopped you. "Hey! I'll wash them, you shouldn't be doing this when you're sick!" She turned off the water. "I'll do it, 'kay? You go rest or something, please?" She entreated.

"No, you and the others go watch some T.V. I'll be over there soon." You said, turning on the water and picking up the sponge.

She knew that there was no way of stopping you now, you were notably stubborn. Honey Lemon huffed away, going into the living room where the others were at.

While you washed the dishes, you hummed a distant melody. Soon, you heard someone behind you whispering the same melody.

You twisted around in fear, only to see a grinning Tadashi.

"I haven't heard that song in forever." He sang out, going over to you and jumping onto the counter beside the sink to sit.

"Well, it's an old song." You remarked, scrubbing a plate a little harder now that he was in the room.

Tadashi hopped off the counter, and grabbed the towel near the stove. He gave you his hand, and waited patiently for you to put the plate on it. You did that, and watched him dry it off and place it away. It was just like when you guys were younger, and your mom made you do chores, so he offered to help when he was around.

"Remember that one night we snuck out of your house, thinking it was the most risky thing in the world?" He took another plate from your wet hands. "And we only went to buy chicken one time, and we sat in your mom's car when we came back, listening to music?"

There were many nights that you two ran off late at night, getting food, sitting around talking, and listening to music.

You snorted as you remembered more. "We sat in the back, scared that my mom would come out and see you in the driver's seat. We played some old songs, from my mom's old CD's." Your head begun to fill with memories.

A nostalgic taste grew on your and Tadashi's tongue.

"Miss those days," he murmured, taking the last plate and drying it slowly.

"Those were the best days of my life. And that one time we saw my boyfriend, well now ex and invited him to get pizza with us. Though, he didn't get any." You said, washing your hands now.

Tadashi laughed, then washed his hands with you.

"Hey, room for one!" You bossed, pushing his hands aside.

He glared at you and flicked his hand at you. You unexpectedly done the same back, laughing loudly. It was like high school again.

Little did you two know, Hiro and Honey Lemon were watching you guys at the table.

It was until Hiro spoke that you shrieked in shock and Tadashi laughed even more.

"It's getting really dark."

Tadashi and you glanced out at the window near the sink, and seen the that the city lights were glowing now.

"Whoa!" Tadashi ran off and slipped on his shoes smoothly while putting on his cap. "Come on, guys! Honey Lemon has to be home soon, oh, babe, your dad will hate me now."

Honey Lemon tittered and skipped over to him.

Without much of a goodbye, they shortly left.

* * *

You didn't grab any alcoholic beverages when they were gone, instead you took out a slice of pizza and cup of water and went to your room.

You kicked the photo box more away from your bed, and unlocked your phone with one hand, the other holding the pizza. Once you sat down on your bed, you turned on some music. It has been awhile since you were at harmony like this.

"_First the tide. . Rushes in._"

You finished your pizza, and sipped your water.

"_Plants a kiss. . On the shore_."

You pushed yourself in and reclined onto your wall, still holding your phone in one hand.

"_Then goes out to sea_."

Your eyes were slowly drifting shut, you could feel yourself slanting to the side even more.

"_And the sea is very still once more._"

* * *

**A/N:** Want a more sweet Tadashi x Reader fanfic? Check out my other fanfic 'Bittersweet'! This story is also on Quotev!

**Feedback, please!**


	8. 8 TADASHI

**08\. TADASHI**

* * *

The car radio was on, and louder than it usually was. Still low so it wouldn't go over their voices, but Honey Lemon had it up higher than usual.

"[Y/N] has a really cute house. It's only her mom and her?" She inquired.

"Yeah, quotes and all everywhere. Ever since her dad went. . Away, her mom always needed some aid and sometimes [Y/N] wasn't there. So, she painted the walls brightly, got plants everywhere, and tried to make the house as happy as it could look." Tadashi elucidated.

It was getting late, and he was pretty sure Honey Lemon was going to miss her family time.

"Has Hiro ever been there?" She questioned, and checked over at Hiro, who was breathing on the window and drawing something.

"Many times, he use to get mad because [Y/N] and I would third wheel him there." His lips went into a line for his word choice. "I mean, we left him out often."

"I bet you made [Y/N] leave him out, she's too nice for that. You're such a mean guy." Honey Lemon taunted, mouthing bully to him when he looked at her.

Hiro stuck his head between the two front chairs.

"Tadashi would spend money on snacks for only him and [Y/N], and she would sneak some to me." He stuck his tongue out at Tadashi.

"I'm so going to fight you later, liar." Tadashi whispered, though Honey Lemon could easily hear him.

She ended up laughing, punching Tadashi's shoulder gently. "You aren't beating anyone up." She said, her eyes twinkling.

Tadashi didn't say anything, and stopped the car. They were at Honey Lemon's house already.

"Wow, that was fast. You scared of my dad?" Honey Lemon's front door opened and out stepped her tall and built father.

He nodded, making eye-contact with her dad.

Honey Lemon laughed, and gave him a peck on the cheek before getting out.

"I'll call you after I'm done with this! Okay, bye, love you!"

Tadashi didn't have time to say it back, because her dad was stomping his way down the steps and Tadashi swore he was going to pee his pants if he didn't get out of there in time.

* * *

In the cafe, Aunt Cass was reading the newspaper while a plate full of pastries was in front of her. She was sitting there waiting for them to come.

When they arrived, she got up and hugged them both. With a doughnut in her mouth, she said, "How are my boys?"

"Pretty good, we bought pizza for [Y/N] and she was too sick to eat it." Hiro replied, taking a cookie from the plate behind her back and sitting down on one of the chairs.

She released them, and had to move her head up to look at Tadashi.

"Always spending money on food for her." That was the single thing she disapproved about you and Tadashi's friendship really. She hated that he was always buying you food, when she could always provide for you those if you asked. "And she doesn't even ask you to sometimes!" Aunt Cass stuffed the doughnut in her mouth all, her cheeks like a chipmunk.

Tadashi grabbed a cookie too, and sat on the chair next to Hiro.

"It wasn't just for her, it for everyone. Honey Lemon, and Hiro too." He stated.

Aunt Cass sat back down, closing the book and then watching the Hamada brothers eat.

"Does she like Honey Lemon, after finally meeting her one-on-one?" She asked, her hands cupping her cheeks with her elbow propped on the table. Doing that, she could pass as an mid-twenties adult.

"I haven't exactly asked her alone, she doesn't like being honest with a lot of people around." He knew that about you very well. "I'll ask her the next chance I get."

Hiro picked at his teeth, and licked them. "[Y/N] will say she likes her, I bet." He spoke.

"How do you know?" Tadashi questioned, eyebrows down with a skeptical expression.

"Oh, trust us, she will." Aunt Cass agreed.

Tadashi wanted to ask them again, however, something on their faces said they were right, and then he even agreed with them.

* * *

It was late at night, and again, he couldn't fall asleep. There was an intense feeling in his chest, and Tadashi couldn't confirm why he felt that way.

The car ride home earlier had a weird atmosphere in it, it wasn't quiet. Him and Honey Lemon were obviously chatting, but, it wasn't as bright as it should have been.

He called Honey Lemon once he got on bed, and the conversation lasted a couple of hours. They talked about their day, GoGo and her birthday party, the pizza, your house, and so many other topics.

Now, he was laying on the bed with the blankets kicked off and a hand under the pillow. The phone still in his other hand, as he was contemplating to call you or not.

After a long time, he turned it on, narrowing his eyes at the brightness. He clicked onto your name, and took a deep breath before clicking to call you.

It rung for a little while, then it went to voicemail. So, he decided to call again. At the third attempt, you picked up.

"Hmm?" You murmured, he could hear blankets being shuffled around.

He was glad you were sleeping, not drunk.

"Did I wake you up? Sorry." He whispered.

You nodded, then remembered he couldn't see that. "Yeah, but it's fine." You yawned, and at your house you closed your eyes but opened them right back.

Tadashi played with his own hair, picking at it out of boredom.

"You had a good day?" There was something he still wanted to bring up, though it didn't seem like the right time yet.

"Great, actually. How about you? Hiro was a bit hushed today, less than usual."

"Really? I didn't notice." He responded.

"You don't notice a lot of things," you joked, then realized that you also seriously meant it. "_A lot_." You emphasized.

Tadashi used his feet to pull the blanket over his legs, and faced up to the ceiling and window, the moonlight shining through. Hiro snored loudly, and Tadashi glanced at him before replying.

"I think I noticed that, so far." He chuckled.

You didn't say anything, only breathing lightly into the phone as he did the same. It went for a few moments before you heard him exhale heavily.

"How do you feel about Honey Lemon? A best friend's opinion always counts." Tadashi wanted to really know, he needed to ever since the last phone call.

You stood up, and walked to your window, opening it, and resting your forearms on the window sill. The wind blew and you had to think about your answer thoroughly before responding to such a big question. Finally, you thought about it and opened your mouth, "Honey Lemon is a wonderful person."

Tadashi felt a jab in a stomach, as if your answer actually wasn't something he wanted to hear. He thought so too, it just felt uncomfortable for you to admit it also.

"Is she really?"

"Yeah," you laughed to yourself, wondering why he was so invested in your simple, honest answer. "She's cheerful, funny, optimistic, caring. Perfect for you. I am happy for you, truly." This was your closure, you were positive.

"She is an awesome, beautiful person. You sound genuine." He said.

You rested your chin on your forearm. "Yeah, she is beautiful." You felt regretting about at your previous thoughts of this being closure. You were being truthful, but something was still eating you up.

"We have lots in common." Tadashi closed his eyes, not to go to sleep, but because he was enjoying the tranquility at that moment.

"I'm sure you guys do."

"It's just. ." His silence dragged on, and he had no idea on what to day. It felt wrong? Different? He had no intention to tell you that, he didn't even know it was on his mind.

Tadashi dug his nails into his palm, so that crescents were imprinted on his skin.

You chose to not let him stay silent in awkwardness, and gazed into the scenery in front of you. "Hey, Tadashi?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you answer one question, it's important." You said.

"Go ahead, [Y/N]." Tadashi was sort of nervous, no clue as to why.

Lately, that was all he had been feeling, confusion mixed with caution. Possibly, he simply needed to relax at your house again, just you two. Your home was like his sanctuary growing up. He felt safe and okay there. You two had spilled secrets and laughed until your stomach hurt there a handful of times. Tadashi reminisced to himself.

"Do you love Honey Lemon?" You asked very quickly, regretting it the second it was all out.

"I think," Tadashi stopped his voice to reflect on that question more.

"You think?" You were up straight now.

"I like her, a lot. A lot, a lot. Like how kids go '_Do you like-like them? Or like them?_' I think it's like-like." He laughed at himself, then covered his mouth, remembering that the rest of the house was sleeping.

You chuckled, "I am quite in love with someone."

Tadashi's eyes grew wide, and the jab came back in a rush. This time, it hit his ribcage and and he found himself gasping for a moment.

"But thank you for answering my question, you helped me in finding my answer now." You told him, returning back onto your bed, snuggling yourself in.

"Was he the one that broke your heart?" Tadashi felt that in reality, he was the reason you were so bad on some days.

"Well, if it was meant to be, it will be." You sighed, eyes wide opened. "However, I don't think it will be."

A depressing feeling sunk into Tadashi, when he listened to the sound of an ebbing confidence in your voice.

"Goodnight, Ham." It was what you used to call him in the past, to cheer him up. This time, it soothed him and he laid there after you hung up.

As he tried to sleep, one thing kept running through his mind.

_What if he found someone new, but still fell asleep to the thought of you?_

* * *

**A/N:** Want a more sweet Tadashi x Reader fanfic? Check out my other fanfic 'Bittersweet'! This story is also on Quotev!

**Feedback, please!**


	9. 9 YOU

**09\. YOU**

* * *

You were sure, you were positive that in the end, you and Tadashi weren't going to end up together.

But you were also sure you were still his. If he ever needed you on a lonely night, as pathetic as it sounded, you would come by his side. You were his, but he was not yours.

It has been weeks since GoGo's birthday party, and you were often in school or at home studying. No longer socializing as much as you use to.

Tadashi stilled called you every now and then, though he realized that you were busy with school and home so the conversations got shorter and shorter. And the conversations between you and Kaleb got longer and longer.

Kaleb had invited you out that afternoon, and now you and him were at an ice cream parlor.

"Do you think I can eat all of this ice cream?" He dared himself to eat a handful of ice cream without break earlier.

"If you do, I'll pay for the next time we go out to eat." You responded, scooping up your ice cream with a smile. The parlor was lit brightly, and the sweet smell reminded you of The Lucky Cat Cafe.

"You said that last time." He said, pointing his spoon at you with a sly smirk.

You giggled, it was true. "Fine, I swear on it then. I didn't swear on it last time." You told him, marking an X over your chest with your thumb.

Kaleb smirked, and dug his spoon into his cup, and pulled out a big chunk of his chocolate chip ice cream. The spoon bent down a little.

While he ate, gagging at one point and gave you pleading doggy eyes, you laughed.

"If you get out of this right now, the deal is off." You reminded, making him whimper and eat another big bite of ice cream.

He ended up only eating 3/4 of the cup, stopping with a huge sigh and belly rub.

"You got to pay at least 3/4 now." He said.

You had sneered at him and shook your head. "Nope, because you didn't finish the deal. You almost made it, but its been done." You reported.

As you finished up your ice cream, Kaleb threw away his cup and came back with a wide grin.

"What?" You questioned, playing with the sprinkles in your cup, before chewing on them.

"I'm so excited to spend this day with you!" He exclaimed.

You snickered, his eyes were glowing and you found looking like a child then. It made you happy to see him so full of glee, except it didn't feel right. He looked so happy to be with you, and you were just there to be there. After all, it your break time from studying.

"You're such a weirdo, you're always socializing with people, what's so great about me?" You licked your spoon, and flashed him a question expression.

"I mean, what is there that isn't so great? You're am awesome person to talk to! A devious little one." He patted your head and you slapped his hand away, laughing.

"Don't ever act like that toward me again, I'll never talk to you again." You stated.

Kaleb pretended to be hurt, and you unexpectedly tugged on one of his curls. "Ow!"

"Now, your actual pain face isn't nothing like that puppy eyes you just showed me. You're a horrible actor." You joked,

He rubbed his head and glared at you.

When you finished, the two of you walked to a nearby park. It was a nice day, sun out and around you were a lot of happy faces, green from leaves and flowers soon blooming. The weather in San Fransokyo was never really too bad, rarely did it snow and when it rained, it wasn't too much. Spring was coming anyways, it was only going to get warmer.

Kaleb walked along your side closely, arms by his side loosely. You could feel the warmth of his fingers brush against your hand when they swung back and forth slightly. But that was all you marked it as, a warmth. No eccentric sensation, nothing that made butterflies flutter in your stomach.

"What happened to those friends of yours?" He asked when you two were almost at the gate of the park.

You shrugged, and moved away from him a bit.

"I need to focus on school, and exams will come up soon." You answered.

Together, you guys walked into the grassy area, and went over to the pond and stood on the sand. Ducks waddled by in front of your feet and you smiled to yourself.

"Ducks are so cute," you moved your eyes up and stared at the birds flying across the blue sky. "Birds are so cool. I wish we had wings."

Kaleb picked up a flat rock on the ground, and tossed it toward the water, counting under his breath how many times it skipped.

You slowly crouched down, and Kaleb followed. The two of you threw some pebbles and rocks, and your rocks skipped more than Kaleb's rocks.

"Everyone wants to travel, explore the world. See the things they see in books and movies," You said, and watching the kids running from the other side of the pond.

Kaleb stole a glance from you, and completely sat down on the sand.

"I want to see the world and be a really cool person. I don't think I'm a cool person, yet." He admitted.

You dropped down onto the sand, and leaned against his shoulder.

"You're a very cool person," you comforted, "is your definition of a cool person different from mine?"

He gently rested his head on yours, stretching out his legs, foot barely touching the subtle tides.

"To me, a cool person is like you, or Tadashi and his friends. They make the world brighter, and nicer." He begun, "your laughter and fierce attitude makes you a cool person. I want to be like you, I guess." He lifted his head and turned it toward you.

You two were looking at each other now, and you realize that by the way his eyes softened, it was similar to the way you viewed at Tadashi. You looked away from him straightaway, and bit your mouth.

"Don't look up to me, please. I swear, I'm actually someone to look down to." You wearied.

"No," he had a disapproval tone in his voice. "Just because you look down on yourself, which I don't get, doesn't mean others have to." Kaleb wrapped his arm around your shoulders and brought you closer to him. "What made you dislike yourself so much, anyways?"

The only answers that came to mind were Tadashi and Honey Lemon, but you knew that they never intended to make you feel bad. You done this to yourself, you couldn't blame anyone for you troubles.

"Love, I guess." You vaguely concluded.

Kaleb was aware that you often didn't get out of bed or finish your meals because you were sick, however, now he understood that you meant lovesick the whole time.

He tightened his grip a little more, but not to the point of constriction.

"Love makes the world go round," Kaleb let you go and rose up, dusting off his behind and thighs. "And it also makes the world fall apart." He stuck out his hand, and you grabbed it. It was an indirect message to you, his last statement. You were the one falling apart, and he thought of you as his world.

Once you two were out of the park, the sun was already going down. It was still bright out, but not like before. Less birds were flying, and people were packing up and leaving the park.

"I'll walk you home? Yeah?" Kaleb offered, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

You nodded your head, then started walking first.

* * *

By the time Kaleb dropped you off home, the sky was becoming a lilac and the lights from other homes shined out more.

"Hi, [Y/N]." Your mom shuffled past you with some plates in her hands into the kitchen. "How was your day?"

You walked behind her, and sat down onto the dining chair, stretching out your hands and legs with a long yawn.

"Tiring, but good. I was with Kaleb this afternoon." You told her, laying your head onto the table, its coldness bringing relief to your cheeks.

Your mom had started washing the dishes and stopped her scrubbing, then continued with no expression.

"That boy with curly hair?" She inquired.

"Yeah, he's a really nice guy."

You went over to your mom, picked up the towel and wiped the plates dry when she handed them to you. It was quiet the whole time, only the sound of water and the glass plates clanking onto each other when you stacked them after it was dried.

Your mom took the plates with still wet hands, and put them away. You watched her, and discerned the disappointment in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Mom?" You asked, worried. Your mom was an ebullient woman most times.

"What about Tadashi?"

You rolled your eyes and groaned. Aunt Cass and your mom were like fangirls rooting for you and him to happen, which it probably won't.

"There's nothing about us." You said, crossing your arms.

"Don't you love him?" Your mom questioned, lifting an eyebrow with her hands on her hips. She was shorter than you, and your eyes had to move down at her to make eye contact.

You couldn't say anything. It would ruin you if you did.

Your mom then placed her hands on your shoulders, and her lips shut tightly together.

But before neither of you guys could say anything, your phone vibrated in your back pocket and you picked it up.

It was Kaleb, and he was taking deep breaths and stuttering while he greeted you.

"Are you okay?" You turned away from your mom, and jogged up to your room. You were panicking, crime level wasn't high in San Fransokyo, yet it wasn't so low either.

"I don't know how to ask you, but I—"

"Where are you? Are you okay?" You were pacing back and forth.

"Oh no, I'm fine! I just ran home, that's all." He clarified, inhaling loudly and exhaling into the phone even louder.

You didn't sit down still.

"What is it?"

Downstairs, your mom started to cook. She had inserted her phone into some speakers, and played music loudly. She only does that when she was stressed and you went over to the stairs and stood there just to keep watch of her.

"I don't know how to ask you!" Kaleb groaned.

"Hurry, I don't got time right now, Kaleb." You were already going down the stairs, the steps creaking loudly under your heavy footsteps.

"Okay, fine, jeez," he quickly said, and you vaguely heard his fingers drumming rapidly through the phone. "Will you go out with me?"

You paused in your steps, and your eyes grew wide. The sound of music echoed in your ears, and out of shock, you hung up the phone and plopped down onto the step.

The phone kept vibrating in your hand, and you declined it every time. At one point, it stopped and you got a text message instead. You knew what it said, but you wanted to do only one thing at the time.

"Mom, I'm leaving!" You shouted, putting on your shoes and jacket.

"To where?" She stepped out of the kitchen with a knife in her hand, and a tomato in the other.

"Tadashi's!" You zipped up your jacket, and checked to see if your moped key was in the pockets.

Her mouth parted, and she jumped up and down. You moved closer to the door, just in case she got too close. Your mom saw that and stopped. "Oh yeah, that's right! Okay then, be safe!" She tried to hug you and you went out the door before she made it to you. "Make good choices!"

You got onto your moped, texted Tadashi, then sped off.

* * *

**A/N**: Want a more sweet Tadashi x Reader fanfic? Check out my other fanfic 'Bittersweet'! This story is also on Quotev!

Feedback, please!


	10. 10 TADASHI & YOU

**10\. TADASHI &amp; YOU**

* * *

You gripped the handles tightly, your hair flew back, and your eyes squinted through the wind.

There were no cars out, and the lights from houses were a blur to you as you sped by. Your eyes were watery, and you swore it was because the wind slashed against your wide opened eyes.

It felt like forever before you parked a few blocks up from Tadashi's house, and after you turned off your moped, you ran down the hill. You wiped your eyes while doing so, and you had forgotten to take off your helmet. You checked your phone, and noticed that he still hasn't replied yet.

With your heart beating and your palms sweaty, you found their emergency key and entered the house.

You seen Aunt Cass sleeping with the T.V still on, and silently placed your helmet on the counter before rushing past her and up the stairs.

And there was no one up there.

No Hiro, no Tadashi. Only unmade beds, disorganized desks, and moonlight through the window.

Weary of the constant thoughts in your head and quick heart, you dragged yourself over to Tadashi's bed, and slumped onto his bed. You took in the scent from the bed, and closed your eyes. It smelled just like him, a mixture of vanilla and sweets from the cafe. You inhaled one more time, and exhaled a long, shaky breath.

It felt like you had him with you, you on his chest like how you use to imagine.

Your hands clutched his blanket, and you became aware that this was the closest that you could get to him now. That single thought saddened you, and you blinked a few times in attempt to stop the tears.

Why were you always crying? Your mom had always taught you to not cry over men that do not care for you, after your dad left her and you for another woman, and never had you seen her shed a tear. But then again, she still had his pictures hung up on the wall by the stairs.

You laid there, exhaling out tremulous breaths.

"Tadashi. ." You cried, though not loud enough to wake up Aunt Cass. It hurt to say his name, and it hurt to think of him, but it hurt to not say it after a while and it hurt trying to push the thoughts of him away.

You weren't going to fall asleep on his bed despite how tired you were, because what if he came home during the time you were asleep? Would he wake you up and kick you out because it wasn't like that between you two anymore?

You scowled at yourself for even having the audacity to think that. Tadashi was a kind friend, and would give you tea and tuck you in if he seen you sleeping then, he wouldn't tell you that this wasn't your other home anymore.

It would always be home in your heart.

Your finger traced a random outline on the blanket, and eventually you couldn't find the strength to get up anymore.

Suddenly, the lights turned on, and your vision got even blurrier.

"[Y/N]?" You heard a voice call out from behind you, and you steadily move your eyes down to see Tadashi and Hiro standing by each other.

Hiro knew what was up right away, and scratched his head.

"I'm going to go get ready for bed, excuse me." He pushed Tadashi aside and skipped down the steps, without making too much noise so Aunt Cass wouldn't wake up.

Tadashi repeated your name again, and he threw his cap on Hiro's desk while making his way to you.

Oh, how you wanted to run away now. You regretted coming here, not even understanding why you really wanted to come in the first place. What were you going to tell Tadashi? _Oh, Kaleb asked me out, that's all. _Or maybe even, _I'm trying to move on from you, I'm __saying yes to Kaleb._ There was no actual good reason for you to be there right then.

Your cheeks were rosy from the salty tears, and your eyes swollen due to the continual crying. You hid your face by pressing them against the blanket, actually hoping you would suffocate and somehow disappear right then and there.

Of course, it wasn't going to be like that though.

You felt Tadashi's firm, yet gentle grasp on your shoulder. He tugged his hand up a little, in hope that you would turn around and face him.

"What's wrong, [Y/N]?" He asked, continuing his tugs.

"Everything." You muffled, staying stiff.

After some time, he stopped and you felt the bed sink down a little by your side. He rubbed your back, and didn't say anything for a few moments. The two of you stayed like that, even when Tadashi hushed away Hiro, who left again instantly.

Hiro sat at the stair steps, not too far from you guys. He had his ears covered, knowing that hearing whatever was being said would hurt him greatly. You were like an older sister to him, someone he looked up to.

"I just saved Hiro, again. The three older guys were going to crush Hiro if I didn't come in time," he said, "I'm Super Hamada."

You turned your face to the other side of him, "Kaleb asked me out." You announced.

Tadashi's hand slowed and hesitantly started moving again.

"Are you going to say yes?" He questioned, some piece of him wanted you to say no.

"I don't know," you responded, already feeling yourself have a mental breakdown, "I want to, but I don't like him in that way."

The room was brightly lit, and the smell of vanilla and sweets only gotten stronger. You gulped and recalled that Honey Lemon was able to inhale his scent whenever she wanted to. This was the most of him that you had in a very long time.

"I think you should, he would make you happy."

You slowly sat up, and still didn't face him. Your pink cheeks were noticeable though, and Tadashi continued to to rub your back.

"I only want to be with the one I love," you begun to wail. "But I realize that love isn't always about giving and getting." You leaned against his shoulder and sighed. "Sometimes, it's about wanting the other person to be happy, even when you can't be. And what sucks even more about it, is that even after you let them live better with or without you, you still find ways to think that the person is the right one for you."

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault." Tadashi whispered, hand falling down from your back and onto the bed.

"It's not your fault," you crooned, you wanted to confess and tried to find the will to.

He was silent, and you felt his shoulders and chest rise with every heavy breath he took.

"Remember that picture, with your arms over my shoulders?" You asked. There were many times that happened, however it was captured on camera only one time.

Tadashi nodded his head, his cheek rubbing against the top of your head.

"And we had grins that were so wide, ear to ear and our stomach hurt from laughing too much before the photo?" You were still crying, but a small smile was on your face.

"Those were the days that we would've never seen this coming." Tadashi laughed weakly, and also felt his eyes water.

_This_.

The way he said it had both of your stomachs churning. It didn't sound nice, it didn't sound bad either, but the both of you knew nothing would be the same after _this_.

_This_.

That word echoed in your head, and it gave Tadashi a bitter taste in his mouth.

What was this anyways? What were they?

"Did you once love me?" Your voice was feeble, and you didn't know how to prepare yourself for the answer.

Tadashi looked at you, though you weren't looking at him.

"I loved you many times." He confessed, and then the tears slid down his face. "I loved you when we were in high school and some jock asked you out to the dance, and again for prom. I loved you when you folded a lot of page corners of one of my books, and kept on apologizing. [Y/N], I loved you every day and night."

And though the word love was past tense, you chuckled to yourself and looked up to the wall, wiping your eyes. That was what you always wanted to hear, maybe not like this, but that was enough for now.

"But now you love Honey Lemon." You emphasized the word now. "And I can't compete, I wouldn't even dare to." Your voice hitched up close to the end.

He didn't say anything, there was nothing left to say. You were right, he was utterly in love with her.

You were still wiping your eyes, because the tears just wouldn't stop.

"I always wondered what it would be like to be loved by you," you managed to say, dropping your hands and giving up, not caring that your cheeks burned and the taste of salt kept slipping into your mouth. "And I guess you did love me, I was just too selfish to realize it. They say that it's a good sign to have a broken heart, because it means that we've tried for something. However, we tried for nothing and that's what we are becoming."

Out of the blue, you remembered about the time your mom's breath smelled like vodka, and her lips were chapped while she told you to never cry over a man. You were young during the time, and now you understood that the only reason she always told you this was more to remind herself not to cry over him.

"Thank you for loving me, though timings were never right." Tadashi said in a hushed voice, reminiscing about the memories that the two of you shared through the years. They weren't always good, but they were never like this. His heart clenched, and he closed his eyes.

"Thank you for letting me love you," you got off the bed and felt the weight of the world on your shoulders, you felt so weak and small. "And thank you for loving me too, though timings were never right." You chocked, and walked away to grab your helmet and leave.

Tadashi sat there, arms by his side and his eyes couldn't look away from you no matter how much it hurt. You were his best friend, and you going and disappearing down the stairs felt like you were leaving his life too.

When he heard the door shut, Hiro went back up and came over to him.

He embraced Tadashi, not saying anything. How was Hiro going to comfort Tadashi? He had no experience in romantic love at all, and it even made him feel terrible watching you leave the door.

"She's going to drown herself in alcohol tonight, and it will all be my fault," his hands curled into a fist. "God, why is it like this?" He sobbed.

Tadashi was so vulnerable at the moment, and it was a pain to see him like this. Hiro also looked up to him, and winced when Tadashi slammed his fist on his own knee.

"I lost one of the most important people in my life."

"She's still here, you didn't lose anyone." Hiro told him, letting him go and sat crisscross on the floor in front of Tadashi.

Tadashi looked up from his hands and wiped his face with his jacket.

"You know that better than anyone. [Y/N] cares about you more than anyone else does, and stop blaming yourself. Unless you purposely hurt her, don't blame yourself." Hiro flashed his teeth, and Tadashi couldn't help but chuckle at the gap.

"I'm getting such wise advice from a fourteen year old." He joked, sniffling and taking off his jacket.

"You told me to use this big brain of mine," Hiro knocked on his own head. "And here I am doing that."

Tadashi had a smile, and rose up from the bed, he took off his pants and put on a pair of pajama bottom. Still too tired from what had just occurred, he goes straight to his bed and snuggled himself in. Hiro turned off the light and shyly stood on the other side of Tadashi's bed.

"Just come on the bed, it's fine. I need some support from a wise-head like you right now."

Hiro entered the bed, and shut his eyes.

Knowing that Tadashi was still wide awake, he whispered, "You have nerd school tomorrow, go to sleep." Even though they both knew that Tadashi wasn't going to school tomorrow because of tonight, the idea still comforted him and he soon went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N**: Want a more sweet Tadashi x Reader fanfic? Check out my other fanfic 'Bittersweet'! This story is also on Quotev!

Feedback, please!


	11. 11 YOU

**11\. YOU**

* * *

You weren't going to go home, and you weren't going to the bar to drink. You just wanted to drive away, somewhere far. But the city offered no escape, no matter how far you drove. Every corner you thought of resting at either had a memory of Tadashi and you, or a reminder of him.

You ended up stopping near the waters, the cooler temperatures easing your burning cheeks and the view made you forget about the pain in your eyes. The beach had a collection of memories, though none at night. Those were at other beaches.

The city wasn't as alive as usual, or maybe that was just you.

You got off your moped, took off your shoes and socks, and dug your feet into the sand. Ocean breezes touched your skin, and you sat on your moped, hands in your pocket.

Then you felt your phone, and you remembered Kaleb. With uncertainty, you called him.

Despite the fact that you hung up on him and left him unanswered, he picked up the phone after a few rings and greeted you kindly. He didn't bring up the question, and spoke to you in the gentlest voice.

"Isn't the city beautiful? It is from my window, how about you?" He asked, to start the conversation

"I'm at the beach, and it is beautiful." You replied, admiring everything around you. The tides always looked like the next time it came up, it would touch your feet, yet it never did.

"At the beach, huh?"

"Yeah," you stepped closer to the waves, so it can finally touch your toes.

"I wish I was at the beach, why are you there?" Kaleb questioned.

You tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, and didn't say anything. You were too at awe to, counting the skyscrapers in your head and straining your ears to hear anything else but the phone static.

"Just needed to get away from everything after a while, right?" You heard T.V in the back, and there were a lot of loud noises from it. Gunshots and shouting. Kaleb lowered the T.V volume down, "I get that, sometimes I want to be a merman."

You laughed softly, and sat down onto the sand. "Merman?" You giggled.

"Merman, like a mermaid but male. It'd be easier to go to places and travel the world. And I'd be King Merman, no shark or orca will try to get in my way." He explained to you, grinning to himself.

You didn't respond to that, piling up the courage to answer his question.

"Hey, Kaleb?"

"Yeah, [Y/N]?"

Instead of you bringing it up and directly answering, you gulped and gazed upward, at the stars. You didn't know what to say, well you did, you just didn't know how to say it.

He called you out again, and his voice resonated in your head, and you sat down on the sand, not caring if the tides got too high and would wet your pants.

"Don't say yes if you want to say no." He stated, bringing you back to focus.

"Kaleb," you uttered, scooping up the sand with one hand, and watching it gracefully slip out between your fingers.

"You're a good person, [Y/N]. Can't say that I love you but if you had said yes, I would be the happiest person alive. You're a wonderful person." He said, much more softer than you expected. "Meeting me might've been trivial to you, it might have meant completely nothing to you, but it meant so much to me."

Kaleb was too kind for you. Tadashi was also very good-natured and forgiving, however it was different with Kaleb. You realize this now, Kaleb may be similar to Tadashi, but he would never be Tadashi.

"Don't think that," you consoled, "I envy the next person that can return your love while receiving it." And you meant it.

"Can we talk on the phone tonight then? Can we still be friends? I don't care if it hurts, I would at least still have you in my life." Kaleb stated and never changed his tone.

The hem of your pants were getting soaked, and you pulled yourself up a bit.

Kaleb definitely didn't deserve to be with someone like you. "I look up to you, a lot." You admitted.

"Oh, really? I mean, who doesn't?" He joked.

You ignored his joke, though it made you smile. "You're such a strong person, you know? You want to still see me after I rejected you, a bit pathetic, but I can understand." You smirked.

Kaleb chuckled into the phone, then you heard the T.V stop completely.

"Well, you don't stop loving good people for bad reasons, right?"

Unexpectedly, you felt contradicted with his question,"What if they don't love you back, though?" You understood what Kaleb meant, to love people unconditionally, however it also seemed like a big waste of time. It was like emptying yourself out to someone who was already full. Pointless, useless, a complete waste.

Kaleb was silent, and then he finally spoke, "I read a book a while back, forgotten the name, but I remember a quote from it very well. It goes, '_Love who you love while you have them. That's all you can do. Let them go if you must. If you know how to love, you'll never run out.' _Yeah, I think that was how it went."

You were still conflicted, and it showed in your silence.

"I'm not saying love them even if they don't care about you, take out those people. I'm saying that it's okay to love more than the other. And if you always love greatly, you'll have love forever. And I'm not just talking about the romantic love."

That was what made Kaleb's next lover a lucky one. You absolutely didn't deserve someone as amazing as him. You wanted to be like him, you told him that again.

"I know I'm a cool person, tell me something I don't know." You could just tell he was smirking, so you laughed.

The two of you kept talking for a little more, and laughed a few times.

Then, it was time to end.

"I have to drop a dump," you laughed loudly at him before he could even finish his sentence.

"Drive home carefully, okay?" His voice was already quickening.

It was getting late, and colder. Also, it was a good time to go back home. Your mom was either sleeping or worrying about you.

"Okay, bye."

"Talk to you later, [Y/N]." And you heard a click, then it was silent.

You stuffed your phone and took in the crisp scent again. Once you were done, you got onto your moped, and drove off the sand and onto the empty streets. The streets were more populated in the inner city, but the outskirts were always more beautiful and quiet for nights like this.

You weren't conscious of the time, and you never really were. You guessed it was about midnight, or close to midnight by now.

You had class tomorrow, but you didn't really want to go. Your grades were great, so you guessed missing a day won't do too much damage.

It took you a while to get back home, and when you did, the first thing you seen was your mom sitting at the porch steps, a cup in her hand. She was tired, and if you hadn't come then, she would've fallen asleep right there.

"How did it go?" She asked, scratching her chin and yawning.

"Well," you sat down next to her, grabbing the cup of warm coffee and drinking it, "Nothing will be the same."

That statement could have meant good, though your mom knew the way you gulped down the coffee, it wasn't.

"Ah, baby," she put her arms around you, and gave you a reassuring semi-hug. She pulled you away, and left one arm around you.

You were older now, and all you wished was to not be. To be back in high school, where the most serious things were getting pregnant, arrested, or not graduating.

"Mom, I have something to ask you." You lifted your head off her shoulder and looked at her.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think of dad often?" You asked.

She glanced down at you, not knowing you were looking at her. Then she smiled and her eyes peered past the houses in front of yours. You didn't know what she was looking at exactly, and her eyes shimmered when she did.

"Not as much as I use to, but yes." She answered. "He was a good man, and I actually bumped into his wife earlier, on my way to do something."

"Was that why you played your music so loudly?"

Your mom nodded her head, and pressed her fingers against your arm. Her other hand clasped around her neck, and she rubbed it while returning her eyes back down to the ground.

"The reason why I was so upset was because I thought that you went out to see Tadashi, and it would be sign if you two rekindled. It would tell me that everything would come together, within time." She said, not being able to look at you.

"You still love him?"

You weren't asking her to get an insight of your own situation, and find answers that will make everything okay again for you. At least, that wasn't your intention.

"I remember feeling more at home in his arms than this house we live in, and sometimes, I think that I am more in love with the idea of how it felt," your mom paused, and grabbed the cup in your hands, "I don't think I'd take him back." She concluded, finishing up the coffee.

* * *

You were laying on your bed now, one feet sticking out, hands laid on top of you abdomen. For every breath you took in, you pressed your abdomen down.

Your mom was in her mid-40's, and after that conversation, you figured out that she still loved your dad. After all the years.

How long were you going to love Tadashi for? A few more months? A dozen years? Until you have to dye your hair often to hide the persistent gray hairs? You didn't want to feel like this anymore. This crestfallen, bone aching, head over heels thing people called love.

How long were you going to love him for?

* * *

**A/N**: Want a more sweet Tadashi x Reader fanfic? Check out my other fanfic 'Bittersweet'! This story is also on Quotev! New chapter very soon!

Feedback, please!


	12. 12 TADASHI & HIRO

**A/N: **This is a very new chapter! Now, the readers that have previously read all the other chapters can have something new to read. :~) Enjoy!

**TIME-SKIP! I wanted to keep my story going, but that would involve a time-skip. I had minor ones, like "few weeks" but this one is a few years later. . I will reveal how many years later soon.**

* * *

**12\. TADASHI &amp; HIRO**

* * *

Honey Lemon laid her chin on his shoulder, kissing his neck in small pecks as tears poured down his face.

"This shouldn't have happened," Tadashi sobbed.

They were in a hospital waiting room together, it was gray outside, with light rain. The waiting room had luminous lightening, but it was hushed and the nurses and doctors shuffled around with bags under their eyes.

"She'll be okay." Honey Lemon whispered, watching his fingers fidget with each other.

Hiro sat across from the two, his eyes blank and his cheeks were pink. He had been crying all day, and he hated crying.

"Tadashi Hamada?" Someone called out.

Tadashi darted his eyes up, and rose up immediately, wiping his eyes. The doctor had a clipboard with tons of papers on it, and his glasses gleamed brighter than the lights above them.

He didn't have any expression and glanced at Honey Lemon and Hiro.

"You and your younger brother are her only family members left, am I correct?" He asked.

"Yes," Tadashi gulped, playing with his thumb.

"Well, Cass is unresponsive right now. She could be in a coma, however I cannot confirm just yet. The car hit her side pretty badly." He explained to Tadashi, a sympathetic frown on his face.

Tadashi felt his knees go weak, and his heart quickened. Hiro was too deep into thought to be listening, and Honey Lemon had her mouth parted open as she listened intently.

"I am sorry. You guys can see her now, visiting hours will be over soon. I am assuming you guys know what room she is in?"

Tadashi nodded, and with that, the doctor hastily went away since he had more patients to tend.

Hiro slowly looked up from the tiled floor, and noticed how stiff Tadashi was. He got up, and pinched his older brother.

"Ow!" Tadashi yelped, turning his arm away from Hiro. Once he saw it was Hiro, his eyes softened and he sighed. "Let's go see Aunt Cass, Hiro."

Honey Lemon smiled a little, and got up. The three started walking, Tadashi's arm securely around Hiro's skinny shoulders and his other hand holding Honey Lemon's hand.

* * *

The rain had stopped by the time they entered the room. Aunt Cass laid on the white bed, IV needles attached to her body and her eyes were closed. She has a bandage on her forehead, and stitches near her collar bones. There were others bruises around her body, and both Tadashi and Hiro observed them.

Hiro scurried over to her side, grabbing her hand. It was still warm, and soft. His hand had grown much bigger than hers.

"Will she hear me if I talk? Will she wake up?" Hiro questioned, not looking away from Aunt Cass.

Tadashi stood on the other side, Honey Lemon was sitting behind him.

"Yeah, but she won't be able to respond." He answered, delicately grabbing the other hand.

Her breathing was light, and her heart beat was at ease and normal, Tadashi tightened his grip on her hand, however not tight enough to hurt her. He was frustrated and angry with himself. Aunt Cass would have never gotten into the car incident if he just took a break from studying to run errands instead of her.

He freed her hand, and pounded onto the bed.

Honey Lemon grabbed his elbow, to calm him down. It didn't work, and he tensed up even more.

"I can't lose Aunt Cass," he sniveled, "I already lost so many people in my life."

You entered his mind right away, his parents were always on his mind, but you've been tucked in the back and now you were coming out again. It had been about three years since the two of you contacted each other. A few times did it happen, you two would see each other at the supermarket or at a mutual friend's party. Though, both of you guys done your best to avoid each other.

It just sort of became like that. Neither of you tried to make it like that, however, eventually that was what it became. Just like what you said three years ago, "_We tried for nothing and that's what we are becoming._" He tried sending you letters, since you changed your number. You never responded, you went to classes at different times than him even.

"So many people." He mumbled, his arm going back to his side.

Hiro watched Tadashi, and understood him, while he wasn't too sure if Honey Lemon did.

She held Tadashi by his fingers, and the corner of her lips went down. They were in their last year of college, still not sure if they wanted to go another two years together.

During those three years, there were many ups and downs. Fred had left SFIT with his family and moved to some island. GoGo and Wasabi were still around, and the bonds were still strong, but they were both busy with school and all.

"Tadashi?" A soft-spoken voice said.

His head moved to the door, and there stood your mom. She was dressed in a hoodie and yoga pants, her eyes tired and it was obvious stress had gotten to her.

The second she realized the situation, she gasped and dashed over to the bed, looking at Aunt Cass from the footboard.

"What happened?" Her eyes were big, and hands squeezed the plastic footboard, her knuckles turning into a prominent white.

Tadashi and Hiro couldn't bring themselves to answer, especially after seeing the pain and fear in your mom's eyes. So Honey Lemon responded for them, "She got into a car accident, about last night." She clarified.

Your mom didn't cry, even though she felt like it. The fact that Aunt Cass was breathing ceased the tears.

"Why are you here, Ms. [Y/L/N]?" Tadashi inquired. The last time they met was the day of GoGo's birthday party, and it wasn't much of a good way to end.

"Oh," your mom bit her lower lip, despite that the visibility of lip bleeding from earlier. She had grown a lip-biting habit. She didn't know what to say, not comfortable enough to say it. Particularly because of Tadashi.

The other three waited for her to continue, yet your mom didn't manage to explain.

"Volunteering?" Honey Lemon asked, raising her eyebrows.

Your mom did not want to lie to them anymore, did not want to get between Tadashi or you. She threw away every letter he ever sent you, told you to change your number after your first big incident.

"[Y/N] had to get her stomach pumped, and she's resting here now, actually a few rooms down from here." She admitted, only looking at Tadashi.

The room was quiet, only heavy breathing and beeping from the monitors.

"Did she. ." Try to drink herself to death? Tadashi felt sick to his stomach.

"She quit drinking three years ago, but last night, I don't know why but I guess she tried to kill herself." Your mom explained, scratching her arm, and moving her eyes to the window.

There was a tree with green, wet leaves. It usually didn't rain in San Fransokyo, and the weather wasn't usually like this.

"What room is she in?" Hiro asked in a low voice, hands shaking.

"Five rooms down from here, why?"

Honey Lemon poked Tadashi's side, and he twisted back. She stared into his eyes, and gulped.

"Why don't you three go see her?" She rose up, and grabbed Aunt Cass' hand gently, "I actually want some alone time with Aunt Cass." It didn't make much sense, however, Tadashi didn't doubt her. They weren't as close as you were to Aunt Cass, but they were somewhere comfortable in their friendship.

Tadashi nodded his head, and gestured to the door to Hiro and your mom. The other two started walking without a word, and Tadashi kissed Honey Lemon before leaving the room.

The hallways were silent, and Tadashi couldn't bring himself to enter the room once they reached the door.

He was terrified, and ashamed. He was proud that you quit drinking, and forlorn that you tried to kill yourself. But why did you try to kill yourself? Was it because of him? You two hadn't spoke in a very long time, which only brought up another question. Was this your first attempt?

Tadashi swallowed in fear for what he would see when the door opened.

Your mom squeezed his shoulder, with a comforting look in her eyes, then opened the door.

You laid there, eyes facing the window. A blanket over your body, and your eyes almost closed. You groaned, and clutched your stomach, unaware of the presence of others.

"[Y/N]?" Hiro was the first to walk to you, Tadashi was still stiff at the door.

Your eyes directed to the door and right away, you noticed Hiro, Tadashi, and your mom.

Hiro was taller, and more masculine, yet still lanky. You almost didn't recognize him as he marched over to you, you could see the bitterness in his eyes.

"Hey, Hiro," you greeted casually, blinking your eyes tightly just to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"How are you feeling?" He inquired, concerned. Hiro never stopped looking up to you, and constantly hoped you would walk into The Lucky Cat Cafe to see everyone again.

"Awful, it felt so painful." The agony in your body settling back quickly.

He chuckled, even though there was nothing funny. "You're so dumb." Hiro muttered.

"You're so old now." You acknowledged, eyeing him up and down. His hair was still messy, and long. And the gap in his teeth was still there, you were glad that it was. It was one of the things you loved most about him, that made him feel like a little brother to you.

Tadashi inhaled and exhaled rapidly, then slowly came more into the room. Your mom stood outside the door, patiently letting the three of you have your privacy.

"Hi, hey, [Y/N]." He stammered, scanning the things around you. He knew lots about medicine, and it didn't surprise him when he saw the things he seen. The only think that shocked him was that those supplies and machines were there for you.

You couldn't say anything, your mouth felt dry. Three years, exactly three years as of yesterday night since you were this close to him, and Tadashi wasn't even anywhere near your bed.

You ended up mumbling his name, though it wasn't really audible and Hiro barely caught it.

"Why are you here?" You suddenly snapped, knowing that they were not there for you. Something must've occurred, and the three of you guys just happened to be in the same building as each other.

"Aunt Cass got into an accident." Tadashi told you.

You sat up, and winced. Your back hurt, and your abdomen hurt. You couldn't really shout or scream, even your throat was in pain. Everything was an affliction, every single thing.

Hiro brought you back down onto the pillow, and he frowned at you. "Don't move too much, or too fast." He ordered.

You saw Tadashi as Hiro did that, and you heaved.

"I'm going to go check on Honey Lemon," Hiro said, and your breathing begun to falter. He glanced at Tadashi and jogged out.

Instead of entering the other room, Hiro stopped at the door and listened to Honey Lemon as she spoke. He didn't mean to be nosy, it was just surprising. He assumed she just said that so Tadashi could go see you, not because she really had something to say.

"_It seems like no matter what I do, she just keeps coming back into our lives. I don't hate her, I swear, she's very kind and gets along with Tadashi so well, there's a way that he acts around her that I just can't. ._"

Hiro decided to leave her be, knowing that if he heard anymore, he would really be her business. So, he went to your mom, and sat on the floor beside your mom. With the your room door ajar, not much could be heard from Tadashi and you in the corridors, but that could be because neither of you were speaking.

Your mom peeked below her shoulder to see him, and slid down the wall, sitting next to him.

"I remember when you were a real small kid, Hiro." It surprised Hiro when she said his name, the two never actually communicated with each other.

"Really? I don't, I feel like I was always old." He said, bringing his knees closer to his chest.

Your mom laughed, "How old are you again? Old is me." She joked.

"I don't know, I don't feel seventeen." Hiro shrugged, "I feel like I'm just idling around. And it's all happening too quick."

"Then slow down," your mom's voice got tender, "one day, you'll wonder why you didn't." She was talking about herself, really.

Hiro shrugged again, not in the mood for much talking. He just wanted everything to slow down, and be okay for once.

* * *

**A/N**: Want a more sweet Tadashi x Reader fanfic? Check out my other fanfic 'Bittersweet'! This story is also on Quotev!

**Feedback, please!**


	13. 13 TADASHI & YOU

**13\. TADASHI &amp; YOU**

* * *

Honey Lemon stared at Aunt Cass, and she felt a ball form in her throat.

"I know you think they belong together too, I know you think that, Aunt Cass," she struggled to say, playing with her own thumbs. Honey Lemon glanced at the door, just to make sure no one was there. "I am starting to think that they are meant for each other too, eventually, one day they'll be together. I love Tadashi, and don't intend on letting him go just yet, but,"

Honey Lemon slid her hand over to Aunt Cass' palm, stroking it softly. The skin reminded her of Tadashi and she sighed.

"If one day, he doesn't look at me the way he use to, or the times he says [Y/N]'s name in his sleep just increases, I will let him go."

She shoved her glasses up, and wiped her wet cheeks, exhaling tremulous breaths. She could see more of him and you, than her and him. There was an ache in her chest, and she removed her hand off the bed.

There were never any competitions before, Honey Lemon never had to literally compete against another girl for Tadashi, he never paid attention to other trivial girls the way he did for her. He listened to all her dumb stories, and let her win arguments all the time. So when it came to you, there was no competition either, because she couldn't compete.

The way he laughed, and joked was different with you than it was with him. She recognized that a long time ago. He had more pictures of you and him in the photo albums and picture frames than he had of her and him. No matter what, there was more of you in him than her. Even if Honey Lemon poured all her heart out to him, he would still be more full of you.

She didn't see you as a rivalry, and understood the situation between Tadashi and you, and she understood that you two deserved each other if he decided that it was what he wanted.

"You okay, sweetie?" Your mom snuck into the room just then, not hearing anything but seen Honey Lemon's face during the silence.

"Oh!" Honey Lemon sat straight up, and gave an awkward, teeth-showing smile. "Hello, Ms. [Y/L/N]. Sorry, I didn't see you there."

Your mom went over to the bed, and checked on Aunt Cass for a moment.

"What are you crying about, huh?" She questioned, crossing her arms and getting on her knees on the hard tile, reaching eye level with Honey Lemon.

Honey Lemon knew that there was no good lie to cover it up, she wore no makeup and her cheeks were a visible light pink.

"Do you think Tadashi and [Y/N] deserve each other?" Honey Lemon asked, putting your mom off guard for a second.

"Do you think they do?" Your mom responded with instead, raising her eyebrows, and vague forehead creases appeared.

"I think that if they wanted to, then they do." She answered honestly, picking at her painted nails.

The two ladies looked at each other, then your mom shrugged her shoulders, nodding her head.

"I agree, but don't let him go so easily." Your mom was not picking sides anymore, after the stress she seen in everyone's eyes, she wanted to root for everybody. It could be problematic, but oh well. "Let him go when he lets you go."

Honey Lemon combed through her knots with her slender fingers, and nodded her head, blinking her eyes many times. She was just thinking of those words.

"I think that has already happened." She stated.

Your mom shrugged, "It's all perspective and trust. In the end, it's not my child, Tadashi, and you. It's you and Tadashi, so talk to him about it. Or, if you're so positive, don't." She never met Honey Lemon until today, so she didn't have much to say. Your mom had grown to be a blunt person, still kind, but blunt.

Honey Lemon went silent, and she thought to herself. Your mom whispered, "Good luck." Then stood up and went to the door.

When your mom was out, she had a frown on her face and Hiro questioned it, asking all types of questions. Despite his avoidance to peek into the room before.

Your mom shook her head, actually confused herself. She sat back down beside Hiro, and yawned.

"I'm tired, how about you?"

Hiro straightened out his leg, and tried to touch his toes, "I am exhausted, I think we all are."

* * *

In your room, Tadashi sat on the chair, his eyes looking at the monitor next to you. As it beeped, it became white noise. You weren't too bothered by his presence.

After a handful of quiet minutes, he sighed, "Why did you do it?" His back hunched while his eyes stared down at his shoes.

For a few seconds, you tried to think of a good white lie. Anything without mentioning the harmful things you've done to your body recently.

"It was by accident." You lied. Tadashi was already going through so much, you didn't want to add onto that. It was a terrible lie, and you sunk down on the pillow even more.

"Don't lie to me," he looked up and his big brown eyes finally met into yours. "I know how you lie, and how you would do it to make me feel better."

Maybe not a lot has changed, not as much as you had expected.

You grind your teeth, and your hands curled into tight fists. You had so much to say, and felt like you had such little time, so you might as well spill it out while you can.

"I tried to move on, and actually dated a few people," you started and sat up a little more, "but I realized that I can't keep kissing people and keep pretending that they were you. I start to let you go, then I smell something sweet, and someone has almost the same eyes as you, and you are there again. So, last night was officially three years. I don't mark it on a calendar," you chuckled pathetically, "it's just pinned in my mind. Last night, I drank so much and took all these things until you weren't real, but you were still there! Do you understand how much that hurts?" You were speaking so much that you got light-headed and needed to take a deep breath.

Then, your eyes wouldn't cry because you had cried all these years and you were tired of it. "I didn't ever want to die, I just don't want to live like this. It's so funny, because I left you since I will never ever be ready for you to leave me, and that hurt me more than you ever did."

"I never left you," He told you.

It was like The Notebook, and you hated it. You grown to hate movies like that, it made every breath hurt, you hated anything with love like that. Unhappy, happy endings. You weren't gray anymore, you were black and white. You wanted it to end either too happily, or terribly. It felt more realistic to you, felt more connective to you.

"It's just that timing was never our strong suit."

You rolled your eyes, "I get that, oh my gosh." You had used that reason a thousand of times before in hope it would help you accept that Tadashi was gone. "I wished we had more time, there was so much I wanted to become, to happen, with you on my side." You admitted.

You had so much more to say, and the inside of your mouth has gone dry again.

Tadashi took your hand, out of comfort, and he had a sad look in his eyes. A bit of regret sunk deeper into him, it will always be a pain for him to see you like this. He believed that you were one of the best people in his life, even surpassing Honey Lemon.

No one looked pretty crying, tears were not beautiful, but you were always beautiful in his eyes, no matter what.

Through the three years, he was constantly, honestly hoping to come across you and see a smile on your face because you found someone who could treat you better, a life that taught you that you deserved better. He knew it would hurt because your laughter would echo through the room and in his ears, and it would open up the chest of memories of you two, but he would be happy that you were happy.

He also hoped that if you two were to accidentally bump into each other one day, you would laugh instead of feeling daggers and kicks to your stomach and heart.

"It would be nice to start over again, yeah? Pick the pieces up and make a new puzzle." He retrieved his hand, and gazed at your hand. It was pale, and your painted nails were chipped.

That made you question something, something that always lingered in your mind.

"Was I that forgettable? I shouldn't have told you how I felt before, it wouldn't be like this. I don't want you here anymore, was I that forgettable?" A thousand of more questions and assumptions ran through your mind, and you spoke without having time to think, "Do I matter?"

"You will never be forgettable and will always matter," Tadashi answered. There were days that you wouldn't come up in his head at all, however he knew that once he saw your favorite color, and a girl with the same hair as you, you would pop up in his head. "And if you want me to go, I'll go, if that'll make you okay again."

You suddeny cried out, frustrated. You didn't mean that when you said it, yet you meant it all.

Your mom was going to to run in when she heard you cry out, but Hiro held down her hand and shook his head. You and Tadashi needed this time with each other, by yourselves.

It had started raining again, and the rain pounded against the window.

"I don't know what I want!" You sounded like a spoiled five year old girl, crying over a range of toys. "You break my heart over and over, with you being here or not, and I still love you." You gripped onto the blanket aggressively, you wanted to melt away and not ache anymore.

The cardiac monitor behind you beeped a little faster. Nothing too concerning, nothing to have nurses rush over. It alerted Tadashi a tiny bit.

Tadashi curled his toes in his shoes, and rose up. He stood closer to you now, and his eyes were watery. You were surprised, and your mouth parted slightly. In slow motion, he bent his body down to you, and you subconsciously open your arms to him. He fell onto your chest, whimpering and you were still in shock.

Everything was hitting him at once, Aunt Cass' injuries and state, the gray hairs on your mom, Hiro's blank eyes, Honey Lemon's kisses on his neck, the hospital band around your thin and scarred wrist. It was like the world rolled onto his back, and he tried holding it up while barely even taking a breath.

You rubbed his back, just like he had done with you the last night you two shared.

There were no words exchanged for a long time, and you felt your hospital gown get soaked at the collar bones.

You were skinnier than the last time the two of you met, and that only saddened him even more. You were so small under him, you always were, except now he was really acknowledging it.

At last, the two of you calmed down and you chest still expanded with Tadashi's head on it. Hiro and your mom sticked their heads in, only to pull it back right away. Honey Lemon had fallen asleep beside Aunt Cass, everything was quiet.

The rain still hit the window, but a little lighter now.

"Do you believe in another life, after we die from this one? Reincarnation?" He spoke, not getting off you still.

You never really thought about it, and shrugged.

"Maybe in that other life, we will find each other and be better for each other, to be together." Tadashi still loved Honey Lemon, with much of his heart, but not all. There was always space for you.

"What if I reincarnate as a flower in a different town, and you reincarnate as a dog or something?" You asked, your hand moving to his black hair and picking on random strands while looking up at the white ceiling.

"I'd sniff you out in a garden, I'm sure. I wouldn't pull you out, because that would kill you." He answered.

You had a small smile on your face, and continued to play with his hair. He closed his eyes, soothing down even more under your touch.

"I hope that will happen," you breathed out, noticing the tears trailing down your cheeks. They weren't tears of sadness, or the emptiness that had been living in your body all these years, they were happiness. Appreciation for this moment. You laughed lightly, and muttered, "I would be the happiest flower in the world." This was the real closure, maybe it won't last forever, but you had to be positive for him, for yourself, but mostly for him.

The two of you laid there, not saying anymore. All was said, and it hurt still for the both of you, but a little less.

Tadashi learned after the tears and silence after your words that love never really fades away, people just find better ways to tolerate it, seal it up.

People will always love the people they loved.

* * *

**A/N: **Indecisive about continuing this or not, because I really had more but. . . Unsure. Want a more sweet Tadashi x Reader fanfic? Check out my other fanfic 'Bittersweet'! This story is also on Quotev!

**Feedback, please! (CONTINUE OR NO?)**


	14. 14 TADASHI & HIRO

**A/N: **I have relapsed again, and I don't know when the next update for any of my stories will be. I have read all your comments, and appreciate them all so much! I might delete the prequel 'Where We Were' because I am doing this one, or just pause it until this one is finished. Thank you so much for your support so far! I really am thankful for them all. :~)

I suggest reading in 3/4 size!

* * *

**14\. TADASHI &amp; HIRO**

* * *

Tadashi stared up at the ceiling, eyes wide, Honey Lemon laying beside him doing the same. By the time they had left, it was almost three in the morning. It turned out, the hospital had opened visiting hours, meaning anytime, the doctor just didn't want too many people there.

Their fingers tips touched but their fingers didn't intertwine. Hiro was already asleep, the moment they were in the car he had knocked out, and Tadashi had to carry him in like a child.

"[Y/N] is okay?" Honey Lemon asked in a hushed voice.

"She will be, hopefully." Tadashi answered, even quieter.

Honey Lemon turned over to her side, facing Tadashi. He glanced at her, and shifted a bit closer to her, yet still keeping a small distant.

There was no static from the T.V downstairs being heard, no late night stomps to the kitchen or bathroom.

There was no moon, only clouds.

"Why was she there?"

Tadashi sighed, and for some reason Honey Lemon felt ashamed for asking that. It seemed like it was the last thing that should've ever came out of her mouth.

"She didn't want to be here anymore." Tadashi vaguely clarified, but Honey Lemon understood completely.

"Why?" Honey Lemon questioned, though she had a guess already.

"Can we talk about something else?" He begged, frustrated and exhausted.

Honey Lemon knew that he didn't mean for that to hurt, however it did. It was reasonable, she was getting sort of nosy, though it was out of innocent curiosity.

She didn't say anything else, and twirled around, facing the other way.

Tadashi didn't even look at her, and frowned. Of course he felt bad for his actions at the moment, but he was already drowning in an ocean of guilt. Before they went home, he waited until you fell asleep after the conversation, and once you started snoring lightly, he got up and left with Hiro and Honey Lemon. Your mom was going to stay for a little bit longer.

He wanted to call you, then he remembered he didn't have your new number.

He needed to apologize, even though you always tell him it wasn't his fault. It was, if he had given you the time you deserved, you wouldn't be in such shambles.

"You should go to sleep, and rest yourself. Don't overthink, I love you, goodnight." Honey Lemon whispered.

Tadashi looked over at her, and her slender bare shoulder. Then, even though he felt a lump in his throat when he tried to say I love you back, he moved closer to her and put a hand on her waist.

* * *

When Tadashi woke up, Honey Lemon wasn't there. Hiro was at his computer, watching videos. The cafe wasn't opened today, again. Tadashi knew he would have to take over the business soon, while Aunt Cass was in the hospital.

"Hiro," his throat and mouth was dry so his voice cracked.

Hiro twisted around right away, eyebrows going up and head popping out of the hoodie more.

Tadashi coughed and reached behind him to the water bottle on the window sill, then took a huge gulp before speaking.

"Where's Honey Lemon?" He asked while getting off the bed, taking another sip of the water bottle. He felt so dehydrated for some reason.

"She said that she went to go hang out with GoGo, or something like that I think. What do you plan on doing today?" Hiro questioned, watching Tadashi pick up a towel and stomp his way toward the stairs.

"Not sure," Tadashi scratched the back his head, "Maybe visit Aunt Cass, I'll tell you once I'm done." And with that, he went downstairs.

Hiro clicked on another tab, directing him to medical site instead of the videos he placed on the other tab just for deceiving Tadashi if he ever looked at the computer screen.

The site included information about depression, and how to recover. Also, in front of Hiro on his desk was a thick folded paper with messy cursive and some things in it. By his feet was a small box, closed with a lace bow on top.

Once he heard returning footsteps, he clicked on the old tab and pressed play instantly.

It was just a video of a robot and a dog interacting, nothing near suspicious.

"I'm going to visit Aunt Cass, do you want to come?" Tadashi slipped on his socks while shaking his hair a little like a dog, water droplets flying around.

"Um, can we visit [Y/N] too?" Hiro responded, glancing down at the paper hidden under his forearm.

Tadashi was silent for a moment then he stood straight up, stretching.

"Sure, if you want. But let's get some breakfast together." Tadashi instructed, walking to the stairs while putting on his cap.

Hiro kept the video tab open and put the items in his backpack carefully, when Tadashi went downstairs.

"Where are we eating?" Hiro asked when he went outside with Tadashi.

Tadashi made sure the door was locked before the two start walking down the hill to his moped.

"Probably at Cafe Fransokyo, and what's in the bag? There's no class today." Tadashi remarked, lifted up Hiro's backpack handle and was intrigued by how light it was. No textbooks, or bots.

Hiro tugged away from Tadashi, he was still a little shorter than Tadashi and grunted.

"It's nothing really, you'll find out later." Hiro told him coldly, and Tadashi pouted. "You're almost thirty years old, can you not pout to me."

Tadashi smacked the back of Hiro's head lightly, "I'm not even twenty six yet!" He hissed.

Hiro couldn't help but smile a little, and neither of them said anything until they were on the moped.

"Helmet on, right?" Tadashi questioned, he was very cautious now.

"Yep." Hiro answered, gripping onto the back of Tadashi's cardigan. It was a cool day, partly cloudy and a dim sun shined through the clouds.

The ride was slower than usual, due to a fear in Tadashi after Aunt Cass. He was more careful than ever. He looked both ways more than three times, constantly made sure that Hiro was holding onto him, and kept taking safe routes instead of the short-cuts.

When he parked the moped, he made sure they were very close to the sidewalk.

"Man, you're losing your edge on the moped." Hiro joked, hopping off.

"Ha-ha," Tadashi mockingly laughed, and glared at Hiro.

The cafe was not very busy, mainly students with books and laptops studying while drinking their fourth cup of coffee. Just like what Tadashi and you had done together before many times.

The waitress yawned when she asked them for their orders, and her head tilt to the side.

It seemed like everyone was falling asleep in the cafe, and Tadashi frowned. It was usually more brighter, welcoming. It was probably the weather that got everyone down.

"Yeesh, this place makes me feel alive." Hiro sarcastically commented once the waitress was gone.

"Well, no other cafe is as bright and great as the Lucky Cat Cafe." Tadashi said, playing with the sugar packets.

A few minutes later, steaming pancakes, bacon and eggs were served to them, with cups of orange juice. A cinnamon scent filled their noses, even though there wasn't any on their table.

The two ate everything up slowly, savoring every bite. It had been some time since they had a delicious breakfast, without Aunt Cass around.

Tadashi finished his plate before Hiro did, and watched as Hiro ate.

"Can't believe you're seventeen." He breathed out, astonished at how much time has passed.

"Yeah," Hiro chewed his food, "so what?" It was a random statement.

"You don't have a girlfriend yet? Are you sure? Or boyfriend, whatever, you sure?" Tadashi inquired, an actual surprised expression on his face.

Hiro groaned, and stabbed the pancake on his plate. He often got asked this by everyone.

"I don't want one." Hiro gulped down his food and drank some of his orange juice.

"Why not?"

Hiro looked down at his food, pressing his tongue at the top of his mouth, not sure what to say. It wasn't because of educational reasons, well at least not so much.

"I've seen what love does to some people." His eyes moved to the side, and Hiro exhaled deeply, feeling awkward.

"Oh," Tadashi's mouth parted and then his lips tucked in.

"Yeah." Hiro muttered, and went back to eating, without making direct contact to Tadashi.

Tadashi crossed his arm, and leaned back against the chair, thinking. He wanted to assure Hiro that it wasn't always the case, but didn't know how. Hiro was obviously basing his opinion on Tadashi's love experience. On what had happened between you and Tadashi.

"We're at peace now, we're friends again." Should Tadashi had said friends? Was that the right word? You two were somewhat on the same page, that was what it seemed like, but were you good enough to be called friends?

"You're okay, you'll be okay, but how about her?" Hiro asked, still not able to look up.

That was right, Hiro looked up to you more than anything else.

Tadashi stayed silent, and waited until Hiro was done eating, which took much longer now. When they were done, they paid and tipped, then left without a word exchanged to each other.

On the moped, Hiro clung onto Tadashi loosely while going to the hospital.

When they entered the hospital, the waiting room was full. A pregnant woman with no partner with her, an old couple holding hands, an impatient mother with two kids, and one teenage playing with his arm cast.

Hiro sat down beside the pregnant woman since that was the only available chair, and the woman had started a conversation the moment he sat down.

Tadashi went to the front desk and asked for you and Aunt Cass.

"Ah, [Y/N] was checked out two hours ago, honey." The older woman informed, eyeing Tadashi. "Are you her boyfriend? What a handsome young man you are!"

Tadashi felt a bit uncomfortable, and thanked her quickly.

He went over to Hiro, and signaled for him to follow him. The pregnant woman smiled kindly at Tadashi, then said a few things to Hiro quietly before they said their goodbyes.

"Her name was Yuno, and she said she might be having twins." Hiro said while they walked over to the elevator.

"Oh yeah? And where's her partner?" Tadashi asked, waiting for the metal doors to slide open.

"She said that he's in the army, and they don't talk a lot, but she still loves him very much, she said. Yuno said he's coming back next month." Hiro replied, and then he remembered you. "Is [Y/N] still here?"

Tadashi shook his head, and the two entered the elevator, which was empty.

"She left already?"

"Yeah, but she will probably have to go to rehab either way."

"But I have to see her today, or tomorrow. Just soon."

Tadashi gave Hiro a weird, questioning look, "Why?"

"I-I've got something to give her." Hiro explained, a light blush on his face.

The elevator doors pulled apart, and the smell of medical alcohol filled their noses. They went to Aunt Cass' room, and opened the door quietly.

She was still asleep, and Tadashi didn't know if she was in a comatose or not, because he had not met with the doctor yet.

As if on queue, the doctor walked in without looking up, scanning the clipboard in his hands. When he finally realized that Tadashi and Hiro were there, he snapped his fingers out of glee, and pointed at them.

"I was just going to call you guys in to talk!" He went over to them quickly, glasses gleaming and teeth showing. "Cass woke up at about five in the morning, but only for an hour. She soon went back to sleep, however it is still something. She has been somewhat responsive, I suppose." He reported.

Hiro and Tadashi both gasped in unison, and checked over at Aunt Cass.

"She reacted to a pain stimulus, and Tadashi, you are educated with medicine, yes, or just engineering? I recognize that cap from anywhere." The doctor grinned.

"I major in medicine and robotic engineering." Tadashi answered, quite proudly.

"Okay, that's great. Well, I squeezed her trapezius muscle earlier and guess what? She reacted! We're getting somewhere, she's doing better." He stated.

Hiro took the same classes as Tadashi, and understood what was going on, so he stifled a childish squeal.

"Now, I'll keep you two informed, I must go. Goodbye, Mr. Hamada's!" The doctor exclaimed, shaking hands with the two firmly then rushed out.

Together, Hiro and Tadashi went over to Aunt Cass. They whispered her name, however they didn't get a response.

"She might respond if we keep talking to her, yeah?" Hiro said, hopping onto the bed and sat by her feet. "Let's tell her everything that has happened, good or bad." He added.

Tadashi sat down on the chair, and shuffled closer to the bed.

"Okay, you start?" Tadashi asked, grabbing Aunt Cass' hand.

Hiro nodded, then opened his mouth, "Well, today we had some good breakfast, though it was nothing compared to your cooking, Aunt Cass. I made a gift for [Y/N], you should wake up and see her. I think it would be good to have your support." He glanced at Tadashi and waited for him to speak.

Tadashi didn't notice it was his turn until Hiro tapped his shoulders.

"Oh!" Tadashi sat up a little. "Yeah, [Y/N] uh, she hadn't been very okay lately. It's crazy how I met her again."

Aunt Cass stirred around, however that was all.

"You haven't been here that long but it feels like forever." Tadashi laid his head on the mattress, still holding Aunt Cass' hand.

It had started getting sunnier outside, yet it was still a bit gloomy.

Tadashi's phone vibrated and he pulled it out, it was a text message from Honey Lemon. He read it and replied to it quickly, it was just an I miss you text message.

"[Y/N] and I are on good terms again, I don't know about Honey Lemon though." He sighed, and clenched the imprint of his phone through his pockets. "I love Honey Lemon so much, I love her so much, so much." He shook his head, "I wish you could respond, I want to know what you would do."

Hiro swallowed, and recalled three years ago.

Tadashi took a very long time to be happy after you two stopped talking, he sometimes didn't sleep because he would just breath out your name over and over the whole night. Some days he couldn't go to class since he was scared that if he say you, he wouldn't know what to do. It took him a long time to function normally, without you in his life those three years.

"Also, the kitchen is just so empty. I have no idea what to buy, I would like your help in that too." Tadashi said.

"Didn't [Y/N]'s mom say she would provide meals if we wanted her to?" Hiro brought up.

"Yeah, but," he didn't have to explain anymore, Hiro got it.

"You got to stop feeling so guilty and just confront her, you said you two were good now, what's stopping you?" Hiro questioned, eyebrows knitted together.

If Hiro was still younger, like fourteen year old Hiro, Tadashi wouldn't had been able to reply, he would've sugarcoated it. But after learning that Hiro already given up on the idea or romance, he knew better to.

"I'm scared of big changes, feeling like it's not going to be okay anymore. Meeting [Y/N] again made me feel really good, again. I haven't felt like that in such a long time, you know? I don't want that to change." Tadashi explained.

"Well, get use to it, what else do you think would happen? Big changes aren't always good, but they aren't always so bad either." Hiro countered.

"Okay, this is serious question, Hiro,"

"What is it?"

"When did you get so wise? Did you go on wikihow for how to give good advise, huh?"

Hiro laughed, and shrugged with a grin on his face.

Tadashi was serious, though he chuckled. Hiro was always the genius between the two, Tadashi was highly intelligent, but Hiro was the real smart guy here.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, thank you all for your support! This is my longest chapter yet, haha!_  
_

**Feedback, please!**


	15. 15 YOU

I suggest reading in 3/4 size!

* * *

**15\. YOU**

* * *

You looked over at your mom, her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly and her eyes fixated in front of her.

"I use to talk to Cass about parenting, and now that I think about it, we really should've read that book at teenagers when it was suggested. We went to shopping instead of the book club, jeez." She sighed, and hunched forward.

You fingers tapped on the window, the coolness from the humid window keeping you relaxed in the toasty car.

"Like, I read a little bit about caring with a child when they're emotionally hurt, but I lost that book the moment I put it down." Your mom stepped on the brakes abruptly, you swung forward a little. "You sure you don't want for me to wait here for you? I'm not doing anything."

You wiped the window with your sleeve, and looked out to see a large stone building.

"I'm fine, Mom." You told her, hand already on the door handle.

She didn't let go of the wheel and bit her lip. "Okay, fine, I'll be back in about an hour, right? If not, just call me, okay?" Her voice sounded brittle. "I love you, call me when you're out. I love you."

You nodded, "I love you too, Mom." You said, and exited the car. Your mom didn't drive away until you were completely in the building, but even while the elevator doors were closing, you still saw the car.

There were two other people in the elevator, they were holding hands yet the woman looked angry while the man eyed you.

You scurried out once the elevator reached the floor, and you checked in very quickly.

"Ah, yes, Dr. Len will be out very soon. Please take a seat." The lady at the desk flashed a smile, and didn't pay any more attention to you.

You spun around and scanned the room for an empty seat, and there were a handful. There weren't many people there, not as much as you expected. The people there were all different, a teenage girl who kept pulling down her sleeves, a young man that kept muttering under his breath, and an old woman that kept counting her fingers over and over. There were a few others, but they didn't stand out to you.

You sat alone, beside no one by the water fountain.

It was quiet in the room for a long time, until a woman opened the door near you and called out your name.

You walked over to her, feeling the stares of others behind you as you went into the different room. It turned out you and Dr. Len had to walk down a long hallway, some rooms had their doors opened and you did your best not to eavesdrop when you walked by them.

Finally, the two of you went into a room at the end of the hall.

It was a large room, with a mahogany desk, a large black swivel chair, and a simple red arm chair in front of the desk. There were a few paintings scattered around the room, though it was the wide bookshelves that took up most of the space.

"Take a seat, [Y/N]." She commanded, sitting down on the swivel chair and flipping her notebook opened to a blank page and clicked her pen repeatedly before jotting something down.

You sat down, hands in a fist and eyes looking at the dark carpet floor.

Your rehab program required that you had to go to therapy once a week, and just not drink at all. That was it, and yet you still found it too much. Not the drinking part, you had no desire to drink anymore after the hospital, it was just going to therapy once a week that you didn't like. It was the fact that your mom forced herself to drive you, in fear that you would drive off the road or into something.

"Your mom offers you a lot of support at home, right? Do you have any other support? A best friend, perhaps?" Dr. Len asked.

You hesitated to answer, then nodded your head.

"Do you mind telling me a bit about them, your friends and all?" She had only asked a few questions, yet it felt like an interrogation.

"Dr. Len, do I have to?" You questioned, slouching down on the chair.

"Well," Dr. Len pushed up her glasses and placed the notebook on her lap, "Outpatient rehab involves being able to divulge yourself to the people who are there to support you, like me. If you can't do this, then maybe―"

"My best friend's name is Tadashi Hamada, and he wants to help the world, change it." You blurted, and slowly sat up. "I have more friends, like GoGo, who is a feisty woman, and Wasabi who spilled wasabi on his shirt one time and that's why we call him that. Another friend is Fred, but he's a bit dirty and I haven't seen him in years." You hadn't hung out with most of your close friends in a while.

Dr. Len acknowledged your honesty, and jotted down some more notes.

"Does Tadashi support you? Your best friend?" She asked, still not looking up from the notebook.

You hadn't seen him this week, and weren't aware of any attempt from him to see you. Not even at the campus, you sometimes saw GoGo or Wasabi, even Honey Lemon at one point, but not Tadashi.

You couldn't say anything, because you weren't too sure about your answer.

After a few moments of silence, Dr. Len spoke, "Tell me more about him, your past experiences with him, when did you two met, etcetera."

"Uh," you looked at the painting behind her, and scratched your head. "We met in high school, about the end of freshmen year. He actually found me crying because of some dumb homework," you chuckled, "I don't even remember what it was about. We talked and chatted, then we became best friends from there. We shared secrets, told stories and lies, had sleepovers."

Dr. Len flashed a small smile, and didn't write down anything this time.

"I have a daughter, who's seventeen and has a guy best friend too." She told you, and pulled out her phone. She showed you a picture of her daughter and him, smiling to herself even more.

"I'm sure that they like each other, but my little girl wants to only focus on school."

Just like you, well was like you. Your eyes softened, and Dr. Len noticed that.

"Is it possible that is the situation between you and Tadashi?" She inquired, her glasses slid down her nose as she raised her eyebrows highly. There was a sympathetic tone in her voice, and you frowned.

"I guess, not really. I really like him." You bit your tongue to avoid correcting the word like with love. You didn't like saying love anymore, the word alone cracked your heart.

You had to be in the room for another forty minutes, and it felt like the room was just getting hotter and hotter each minute.

"Then what happened?" She put the notebook back onto the desk, and leaned toward you more.

"Nothing. Nothing happened." You responded quite coldly.

"Did he visit you when you were in the hospital?" Dr. Len questioned, the tip of her pen already inking onto the paper.

"Yeah, guess so." He never really intended to see you at the hospital, it just happened.

"Okay," she pushed her glasses back up, "I see that is a sensitive topic, we'll come back to it another day. Let's talk about your attempt."

There it was, the real reason you were here. You prepared yourself to answer her questions honestly, however you felt yourself letting out uneven breathes and your toes were curling up.

Dr. Len dropped her pen, and watched as it almost rolled off the notebook. You couldn't discern what she wrote exactly, however you caught Tadashi's name and a circle around it.

"What did you do exactly? I got a report that you basically almost intoxicated yourself to death, until your mom came home late at night and saw you, am I right?" She asked.

"Yeah." You said quietly, "I drank a lot and accidentally cut myself a few times while holding a lot of picture frames. I fell and the glass from the picture frames broke and got onto me." That wasn't a lie, that part really did happen. You were drunk and trying the throw away the pictures all without thinking, and stumbled.

"Your doctor noticed some scarring on your wrist, now it's not recent, but it's still relevant. Would you mind talking about that?"

You shook your head instantly, "No, no, I would not." You stammered, not looking at her.

"That's fine then, I won't make you. Now, you're obviously a grown woman. And on your last year of college? That's a lot of stress." Dr. Len's voice had gotten a bit high-pitched, like she was trying to connect with you but more in a way a mother talks to her kid.

"Did your classes stress you out? Maybe even peer pressure?" She suggested.

Actually, you were acing through your classes, and knew better than to hang with a bad crowd. You hung out with Kaleb a lot, and his friends, but they couldn't replace your original group. GoGo, Wasabi, Fred, Hiro, and even Tadashi.

"Nope, pain made me do it." You said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure I can describe it really, what I mean. It's like I gave someone all the good pieces of me, especially my heart, and I don't think I ever got it back. Now, all I am left with is either pain or a happiness that never lasts. And to make matters worse, they had came back into my life and I bet they didn't want to see me like this." You explained, picking at a scab on your hand.

Dr. Len was silent for a several minutes, still not writing anything down. "We are talking about Tadashi, aren't we?" She wanted to make sure before asking anything else.

You nodded your head very slowly, struggling to swallow down your spit.

"Tell me about him coming back, and the situation. Heartbreak made you do it, I can see that. Tell me more about it." She glanced at the time on her clock before picking up her pen again.

You had gotten more comfortable in the room, though it still felt like you were suffocating a bit.

"I love him, he loves somebody else." A short and small statement that explained everything.

"Does it hurt to look at him? Can you look at him? Have you found closure, yet?"

You looked at the analog clock above you and saw that you only had a few more minutes with Dr. Len. You were surprised, and unexpectedly felt the need to be more honest.

"Frankly, I don't think I'll ever actually find full closure, and it hurts, of course." You thought more about your respond and kicked your feet lightly under the chair, you had more to say but didn't have the words to explain it.

It hurt to look at him, you knew that for sure, yet he wanted you to look at him and he wanted to be your friend still. And when you love someone, you would do anything to make them happy. You groaned, not knowing what to say.

"You can figure out what to say and tell me next week because we're just about out of time, yeah?" Dr. Len stood up, and so did you.

She walked you out back to the waiting room, and shook your hand loosely. "Thank you for your honesty today, [Y/N]. I'll see you again next week, okay? Be safe." She said and walked away before you could.

You were alone in the elevator, thankfully. The second you were outside, you spotted your mom's car. She was parked right in front of the building, a phone to her ear as she chatted away.

You opened the door, and she hung up right away.

"How was it? We're going to get something to eat." She informed you, starting the car.

You put on your seatbelt, and turned on the radio. A pop song went on, and you lowered the volume.

"It was pretty good, I guess. Dr. Len is a nice lady." You replied.

The car reversed, and your mom drove very slowly out of the parking lot.

Five minutes went by and then your mom turned off the radio completely, and grinned at you. "You know that I love you right, honey? And I only want the best for you?" Your mom asked.

You gave her a weird look, and tensed up a little. "Of course, Mom." You answered hesitantly, hand already at the door handle.

Your mom laughed when she saw that, and took a turn down a hill.

You didn't remove your hand away from the door, you were actually a bit terrified. In the morning, your mom was concern and just kept on rambling on with watery eyes. Now, her eyes gleamed and she had a facetious smirk on her face.

Then, you saw it.

At the bottom corner of the hill was the Lucky Cat Cafe. People were coming in and out, and you caught Tadashi's moped by the cafe.

"Mom!" You shouted, facing her.

She didn't say anything until she parked the car, locked the door, and also turned on the child safety lock so you couldn't get out.

You screamed her name again, and a passing by stranger ran away when they saw the scene.

"Hey, it's just to eat. I'm in the mood for sweets, for your momma, please?" She pouted, her eyes pleading and her hands holding one of your hands.

You sighed, and rolled your eyes. "Fine." You groaned, trying to open the door but then remembered that she had child lock on.

"Oh!" She unlocked it and you stomped out of the car, she followed behind you as you two went to the cafe. You had your arms crossed, an annoyed expression on your face, while your mom bounced as she moved.

The Lucky Cat cafe, it was crowded. Surprisingly. Aunt Cass wasn't there to take control of the cafe, so that meant only one thing.

"[Y/N]?" You heard Tadashi called out, while picking up a cup from a table and threw it in the nearby trash swiftly.

You stopped in your steps, and your mom smiled kindly at Tadashi. "Hi, Tadashi!" She greeted.

Tadashi grinned at her, then his grin grew even bigger when he looked at you. With a wet towel in his hand, he went to you and embraced you tightly. You could feel the dampness from the towel at your back.

At the same time, Honey Lemon came out from the kitchen, her hair up and hands holding a tray with a batch of fresh cookies.

"Oh," she whispered, seeing Tadashi hugging you. You were facing her and you awkwardly smiled at her, waving your hand at her and then you shoved Tadashi off you.

Behind Honey Lemon was Hiro, who poked his head out from the side and his eyes grew when he saw you. He was also holding a tray of cookies in his hand. Hiro placed the tray in the counter, and rushed over to you.

He had to bend down a little to hug you, and you laughed as his hair tickled your ear.

"I've been meaning to give you something!" He exclaimed, letting you go.

Tadashi signaled Honey Lemon to come over. Indecisively, she put the tray away first and came over to you.

"Hello, [Y/N]." Her eyes gleamed, and she felt happy that you were here for some reason. You made Tadashi look happier than he has been earlier.

"Hey, Honey Lemon." You greeted again, adjusting your eye level to her height. She didn't wear her heels today, only simple flats and she didn't appear as intimidating as you use to see her.

Hiro tugged on your hand to get your attention, "I'll be right down with your gift, don't go anywhere." He said quickly, than ran off. The customers eyed you, wondering why the employees were all around you.

You took a seat at an empty table, Tadashi sitting behind you. Your mom had went to go help Honey Lemon put away the trays properly.

"What brings you here?" Tadashi questioned, throwing the towel onto his shoulder.

"My mom wanted to go eat something sweet, so here we are." You told him, hoping he wouldn't think that you were here for him. You could hear stomps from the floor above you, and chuckled.

"Hiro has been wanting to give you this gift for awhile, I haven't even seen it yet." Tadashi commented.

You nodded your head, not saying anything else. You felt sort of awkward, yet at the same time you were glad to be here.

Hiro came jogging down the stairs, a box in his hands. The customers watched him curiously, and you had a shy smile on your face when you received the gift.

"Don't read it or open them until later! Got it?" Hiro ordered, while you picked at the ribbon.

"Got it." You said, glancing at Tadashi and giggling. "This is so sweet." You whispered.

"Great," Tadashi rolled his eyes, "Now how am I suppose to top this?" He asked, glaring at Hiro.

Your mom walked over with a plate on each hand. "What's that?" She inquired, putting one plate down in front of you, then one in front of Tadashi. She sat down between Tadashi and you, and picked up a brownie from a plate.

Hiro pointed at himself with his thumb proudly, "I made it for her!" He beamed.

"Really? Open it! That's so cool, Hiro!" Your mom rejoiced, putting the brownie down to clap her hands in joy.

"I can't," you pouted, "Hiro won't let me until later."

Your mom also frowned, then moved her eyes to Tadashi. "What did you do for [Y/N?" She questioned, eyeing him up and down with disapproval.

Tadashi opened his mouth and was going to say something until you spoke instead, "Hey, Tadashi, why don't you go back to work and help Honey Lemon? You too, Hiro. Let my mom and I eat in peace." You had noticed Honey Lemon's absence, and felt bad. Then you put a doughnut in your mouth even though you didn't have much of an appetite.

Hiro looked over at Honey Lemon, and stood up. "Enjoy your free food," he grinned, "it's on Tadashi." He added.

You nodded at him, and thanked him.

"What what?" Tadashi glowered at the fleeing Hiro, before standing up himself. Then he looked at you and he had a genuine happy look on his face, and he didn't look away from you.

"I'm so happy you're feeling better." He remarked, and gave you another hug. "Please be happy, too." He whispered into your ear, and then walked away back to work.

Your mom chuckled, nudged your ribcage once he was away.

You turned toward her, and swallowed down your doughnut. "What?" You asked, recognizing the twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh, nothing." She responded, taking another bite of her cookie and the smirk on her face didn't go away the whole time you two were there.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the slow update! This is a pretty happy chapter. :~) Hope you enjoyed it!

**Feedback, please!**


	16. 16 TADASHI & YOU

I suggest reading in 3/4 size!

* * *

**16\. TADASHI &amp; YOU**

* * *

You glided your hands at the edge of the gift box, wondering if you wanted to open it just yet. You lifted it up to check the weight, and it didn't feel too heavy. You tried to guess what was in it, and still couldn't think of anything that made sense.

"A robot?" You mumbled, and shook the box a little. There was something hitting against the walls of the box, and you wanted to open up the box already. Well, you could, though it didn't feel like a good time to.

Your mom had gone off the work, and you were home alone. Dinner were leftovers, though you weren't feeling very hungry.

"Maybe it's a rocket!" You gasped, and then recalled the size of the box and frowned. You were sitting on the floor, and you put the box back on the floor.

Suddenly, your phone rang and you reached over to your desk to get it. It was from an unsaved number, but you definitely recognized that number.

"Tadashi?" You picked up.

"Yeah."

"How'd you get my number?" You inquired.

"I'm a genius that happens to know how to track down stuff." He answered, laughing a little. "Nah, joking, your mom gave it to me at the cafe. But, can the gang come over? Wasabi, GoGo, Hiro, Honey Lemon, and me?" Tadashi asked.

You pulled away the phone to check the time. It was only seven at night. It wasn't too late, and besides you didn't have class tomorrow.

"Uh," you stood up and stretched. "Sure, how long will it take for you to come?" You questioned, going over to your mirror. You were wearing yellow bunny pajamas and your SFIT t-shirt.

"We're actually right outside your door."

"What?" You ran out your room and down the stairs, forgetting about your outfit. You swung the front door open, phone still next to your ear. Once you saw them, you dropped your arm and closed the door right away.

"Yo, that's not cool, [Y/N]. Open the door, it's cold." GoGo demanded, knocking on the door roughly.

You took a deep breath, and double-checked yourself in the mirror right beside your door. Finally, you slowly opened it.

"Can we come in?" Tadashi stood in the middle of the group between Honey Lemon and GoGo, with Wasabi and Hiro were in the back with smiles on their faces.

They all entered before you could say anything, taking off their shoes quickly and going over to your living room. They all looked tired, as if they ran here.

You went to the kitchen and to pour them all a glass of water.

While pouring the water, you noticed the stitches and bruises on your skin from the incident and stopped what you were doing. Before you could finish pouring all the cups, you ran upstairs to change.

Tadashi heard your door slam, and he perked up.

"I got this, Tadashi." GoGo told him, getting off the couch.

Tadashi stopped her and shook his head, guessing on why you ran upstairs. "No, I'll go." He said, and left before anyone could stop him.

He knocked on your bedroom door a few times, and then it opened to reveal you in a thick sweater and your bunny pajama bottom.

"You okay?" Tadashi whispered, making eye contact with you.

"Yeah, I just felt embarrassed about my clothes, haha." You explained, looking away and jogging down the stairs. Tadashi followed close behind you, and even entered the kitchen with you.

He grabbed the cups that were already full of water and went to the living room, passing out the cups. You came a little after him, with the other cups.

"Thanks, [Y/N]. You're the best." Wasabi gulped down all his water with a satisfied look on his face.

You smiled and observed the room, noticing something.

"Where's Fred, guys?" You questioned.

"Oh, you didn't know? He moved." Tadashi answered, picking up a pillow and hugging it. "To get closer with his family, I think. He might come back this spring." He added.

Honey Lemon sat next to him, but her hands were on each other on her lap politely, as if she didn't feel welcomed. You detected this and pushed it aside.

Everyone had drank all their water all, and were just talking with the T.V on.

"We did run here, actually. GoGo wanted to run while we were all out on a walk, and we happened to be in the neighborhood, so why not? Besides, we miss this place." Tadashi explained, though he really meant to say that _he_ missed your home.

Hiro was older now, meaning that the conversations were deeper and sometimes dirtier.

A story was being told by GoGo, and when it got a bit inappropriate, Hiro blushed and looked down at his lap, so you couldn't help but laugh. He was still the little baby of the group.

Your laughter only made Hiro get even redder, and he glowered at you.

"Oh, cheer up, buttercup. She's having fun." Tadashi cheered, glancing at you and then looking back at Hiro.

Hiro stopped glowering at you, and actually cracked a chuckle.

There was a good atmosphere in the room, and you relaxed.

"Do you guys want soda? Some fruits?" You slowly rose up from the couch, picking up some of the empty glasses. Honey Lemon got up too, and helped you by carrying the rest of the glasses into the kitchen. You noticed how quiet she was, and while putting the cups in the sink carefully, you asked her what was wrong.

She didn't say anything at first, not until the two of you took out the fruits, knives, and a large plate.

"I don't know how you do it, [Y/N]." She sighed, slicing an apple up sloppily, almost cutting her finger. It was obvious that she had been stressing out for a while now.

"What do you mean?" You questioned while cutting the strawberries and placing them neatly onto the plate.

This time, Honey Lemon carefully sliced the apple up into pieces and laid them beside your pile of strawberries, a tiny distance between the two.

"I know you can't stand to see you, I know you hate me." Honey Lemon mumbled.

Your eyes grew wide, and you put the knife down, shaking your head. "No, not even close! What? Where did you even get that idea?" You begged, completely surprised.

"You don't?" She placed down the knife and her arms dropped to her sides. "You don't hate me?" Her voice has gotten thick.

You shook your head again, and you tried to understand her in that moment of silence.

"But you don't like seeing me, do you?"

"Not exactly, I like your presence. How vibrant you are." You clarified to her, and then got why she was getting this idea. She figured out your feelings for Tadashi.

Honey Lemon went back to cutting fruit, and you couldn't.

"You deserve Tadashi, so much." She whispered, picking up another red apple and cutting it, her hands were slightly trembling.

"He loves you though, Honey Lemon." You urged. Before, you possibly would've jumped with glee because she said that, however now you understood where she was coming at. "You're an amazing person, he's also an amazing person. See where that clicks?" You nudged her to get her attention, and then winked at her.

She couldn't help but chuckle under her breath, going back to slicing the fruit.

You done the same, and when you two were finally done, you threw away the peels and all as she brought the plate over to the living room.

"It took you two so long!" Hiro grunted, reaching over to pick an apple slice.

Tadashi went silent, and stared at you, and back to Honey Lemon. There were a certain type of lost in both of your eyes, and both of you two stared down at the floor.

"You okay, Honey?" He asked her, bending down and tilting his head in front of her face.

Honey Lemon blinked twice, and faintly took a breath. "Um, yeah. Just thinking." She replied, and picked up a strawberry.

Tadashi frowned, knowing that something was on her mind. He just wanted to know what. Maybe he had been feeling a little off with her, but he still cared about her greatly.

GoGo was talking to Hiro, about the awkwardness in the room. She didn't eat any fruits, because that would require her to spit out her gum and she didn't feel like doing so. Wasabi was looking at his phone.

"Guys, I just got a text from Callaghan, I have to be there ASAP." Wasabi said, stuffing his phone and then he threw a strawberry into his mouth. He got up and took light steps to his shoes. "Bye, guys! I'll see you soon." He waved his hand to everyone, and everybody waved back.

Then he was gone, and the room was quiet. It was near nine by then.

"Actually, it is time for me to go. I have class tomorrow." GoGo informed, standing up too.

"I guess this is our queue to leave." Tadashi said, the others also getting up.

You stay seated, not feeling like getting up to hug anyone goodbye. You had just gotten comfortable on your seat! So the rest went to you and hugged you, Tadashi having the tightest grasp around you.

"Okay, bye!" You shouted, before hearing the door slam shut.

Eventually, you had to get up and pick up the plate and put away the leftover fruits. Then, you washed the dishes so your mom could sleep peacefully. You actually even put the clothes in the dryer for her.

When you were finished, you smiled in relief and went upstairs.

There was the gift box, sitting perfectly on your floor. It was basically calling out to you, and you went over to it, and crouched down in front of it. It was a good time to open it. You fully sat down on the floor.

You picked up the box, and pulled the lace, the whole ribbon gracefully untying and falling. Very slowly, you opened the lid. In the box was a thick folded paper, a plush toy of Baymax, and some black box with a red button on it.

The black box was heavier than expected, and weighed down your hands. You placed it on the floor, and clicked the red button.

A hologram went up, and in high quality, there sat a grinning Hiro with bags under his eyes. Tadashi was behind him dancing, and you laughed loudly as he sang off-key.

"_This is my older brother being even weirder than ever._" Hiro said, moving to the side so you could see Tadashi's full body. Tadashi was doing full spins and robot moves, before seeing the camera.

"_Hey! Invasion of privacy!_" Tadashi shouted, running to the screen and it stopped there. You laughed at the blurred face of his, mouth and eyes wide opened.

Instantly, it moved to another clip. This time Hiro was holding the camera, and walking over to a sleeping Tadashi.

Tadashi had his mouth opened, and some drool was slipping out.

"_Tadashi didn't get to sleep at all. I'm documenting all his dumb looks and actions for future uses._" Hiro's voice sounded different, a bit higher than expected. At the very corner of the hologram screen, you could see a date. This clip was from three years ago. "_Yesterday, he was too busy whining over you. What a baby." _Hiro chuckled and poked Tadashi's cheek.

It was quiet for a moment, and then Tadashi opened one eye, and groaned.

The next clip came quickly, and it was a probably sixteen year old Hiro hushing at the camera.

"_Watch this, listen!_" Hiro carried the camera to a blue door, and stuck something at the door crack. The door silently opened, and the lens got humid right away.

There were singing in the room, and you heard water running. It was the bathroom.

It was him singing some old song, and he sang it with a thick country accent. You giggled, but started to blush when the water turned off, expecting something else. Hiro dashed out, forgetting to close the door.

"_Oh, you're so going to get it, Hiro!_" You heard Tadashi shout .

Many more clips went by, and at some points you had to clench your stomach because you laughed so much. Just about all of them were goofy, and even if some were serious, you giggled.

Finally, it ended with a grinning Hiro on his swivel chair. Hiro looked like how he did right now.

"_I hope you enjoyed these clips, Tadashi can you come over here?_"

In the background you could hear some shuffling and then stomps. Tadashi went to the camera, and stood beside Hiro. You could see his SFIT hat, and he was wearing a t-shirt and you could see some plaid bottoms at the side.

"_Is this the last video, stalker__?_" Tadashi questioned, bending down and closer into the camera. His eyes squinted as he got even closer and then he moved back.

Hiro leaned back onto the swivel chair, and chuckled.

"_Actually these clips were made just for fun, but now I want to send this one to [Y/N._" He said.

"_Really? Well then,_" Tadashi bent back down and leaned toward the camera. "_Hey, [Y/N]. I hope you are feeling good. I just want you to feel okay._" Suddenly, he got closer and planted a kiss on the camera.

"_Hey, that's dirty! I just cleaned the lens!_" Hiro chided, tugging Tadashi away by the elbow. Tadashi laughed and ruffled Hiro's hair, while Hiro glared up at him.

"_Anyways,_" Hiro looked back at the camera, and then Tadashi did. Both of them having wide smiles on their faces. _"We love you a lot! Hope you feel better soon, okay? We only want you happy._" Then they both said in a unison I love you, and blew kisses at the camera, which made you laugh.

The video ended with Tadashi kissing the camera again, and Hiro screaming in the background.

You laughed until there were tears in your eyes, and you looked into the box again while wiping your eyes.

The Baymax plush doll was still in there, and you threw it onto your bed. Then there was one more item in the box, the thick folded paper. You pulled it out gently, and opened it slowly. Falling out were pictures, and other thin folded papers.

You glanced at the pictures as they scattered around you, and unfolded the lined papers.

While your read the letters, you couldn't help but start to tear up.

"Huh?" You uttered, wiping one sliding tear with your index finger. Next thing you knew, there were teardrops on the papers in your hands.

Some of the papers were crumpled, and others were just years old with faded writing.

There were letters Tadashi meant to send you these past three years, and some were entries from Tadashi's old journals from high school and recent journals. Also, there were sticky notes here and there on the papers with Hiro's writing saying things like '_I agree!' _Or '_H__e just asked me why some papers are ripped from the journals. . . :P_' They were basically annotations.

Then you went to the pictures, and a lot of them were selfies of Hiro with Tadashi doing all types of things. Hiro and Tadashi shaving their five o'clock shadows together, Hiro and Tadashi dressing up Baymax, there were actually even one with Tadashi holding a camera and taking a picture of Hiro on the toilet.

The rest of the pictures had Aunt Cass, or the gang. Just everyone smiling, even GoGo in some.

When you were done looking at the pictures, you neatly placed everything back in the gift box, a small smile on your face.

You stared at the box for a long time, and then you finally put the lid back on and stacked the box on your closet shelf. Where it would be safe, and never forgotten.

By the time you were done, it was about ten thirty.

You decided to take a warm, long shower and relax yourself before bed.

* * *

Tadashi sat at the bench, Honey Lemon sitting right by his shoulder.

They were looking up at the sky, there were still clouds but some stars were visible. Neither of them has spoke in a long time, and they both knew there was a need to.

Finally, Tadashi hunched forward and sighed. "What's wrong, Honey?" He inquired, moving his head to the side to look at her, though her eyes were looking ahead of them both.

There were no one out there but them, no animals, no people.

Honey Lemon took off her glasses, and turned her head to him, her eyes were shining. Not out of love, or happiness, but because her eyes were watery.

"Do you love [Y/N]?" She asked.

Tadashi was taken back, and he scratched his jaw while thinking. At last, he thought of an answer, "Well, of course I do, but not in that way." Tadashi answered.

"If you were given a chance, would you take her? Instead of me?" Honey Lemon's voice was soft, and she was prepared for any answer. She had been preparing herself for a very long time now.

Tadashi didn't know what to say, he was lost in words. One of the last things he wanted was to hurt Honey Lemon, however his answer would damage her terribly.

"I know that you love me, Tadashi." She whispered, taking his hand. "Though, I also know you love [Y/N]." She gripped onto Tadashi's hand, not wanting to let go, however she did. Her hand pulled away from his, and she tried her best to hold back the tears.

"Please don't give me a choice, don't make me have to pick." His voice was quickening. "Please don't leave me, I love you. Don't do this to me."

Honey Lemon took in a deep breath, "I can't compete with her, Tadashi!" She gulped, "[Y/N] doesn't even have to try, she doesn't even want to compete, and yet she wins every time. If she stays, I'd end up having to compete with her the rest of my life!" Honey Lemon sobbed.

Tadashi never seen it as a competition between you two, he never thought of it as like that. However, as Honey Lemon explained, he begun to understand more.

"Do you want me to leave [Y/N] by herself?" He asked, eyes low.

The tension between the two of them grew thicker, and as Honey Lemon cried, Tadashi couldn't bring himself to comfort her and wrap his arms around her. He wanted to, he should have, yet he couldn't.

"No, not at all. I just want to be with you, without worrying if you want to be with me." She stated.

Tadashi couldn't even say anything, it felt like he was gulping down salt water.

Honey Lemon wasn't ready to let him go, despite what she has been telling herself. So she stood up, then said, "Call me when you know what you want." It was dumb, she was setting herself up for more pain. She use to laugh at people who ran back to people who hurt them, and there she was.

There was a moment of silence, and then she ran off.

Tadashi sat there alone now, and his breath was uneasy, his eyes burned, and his vision was blurry. The only person he could think of was you, and he took out his phone. He found you in his favorites and called you, his phone close to his ear while his hand shook.

You were changing your clothes when you heard your phone ring, and you instantly picked it up once you saw the same unknown number from earlier.

"Hello!" You sang happily, you didn't have bottoms on yet and slipped on some sweats quickly. Then you heard his trembling breaths, and knew that something was wrong.

Before you could question him, he spoke, "I messed, [Y/N]. I really did this time." His voice choked as he struggled to explain more, so he didn't.

"Are you alone? Do you need me?" You asked, already going over to your desk to get your coat and moped key.

Tadashi didn't say anything for a while and you got extremely worried.

"Is it too late to talk?" He was clawing onto his knee and he felt like he couldn't breathe. "Did I wait too long?" He cried.

You put on your coat, and stuffed your moped key into one of its pockets.

"I'm coming to get you, where are you?" You were dashing your way down the stairs, almost slipping at one point. You ended up wearing some sandals, and hastily locked the door and went onto the moped.

"Uh," Tadashi couldn't remember the name, he couldn't organize his thoughts, "it's the one with two bridges and a small pond." He tried focusing his view on his surroundings, but it just blurred out because of the tears.

You knew where that was, and you put on your helmet.

"Okay, don't go anywhere. I'll be there in a few minutes, okay?"

He nodded, since he couldn't speak anymore. You didn't hear anything, and repeated what you said.

"Y-Yes, okay, thank y-you." Tadashi stuttered, and he hung up.

You took in a deep breath and started your moped, driving off without another thought.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed it!

**Feedback, please!**


	17. 17 TADASHI & YOU

I suggest reading in 3/4 size!

* * *

**17\. TADASHI &amp; YOU**

* * *

Honey Lemon knocked on the door, her phone at her ear as she called someone.

The door opened before someone had picked up the phone. There stood a wide-awake GoGo, in a hoodie and leggings. She had her hair clipped up, and the makeup on her face had been washed off.

"What's up, Lemon?" GoGo asked, moving to the side so Honey Lemon could enter.

The whole house was dark, a dim light shining from the living room. No one was home either, the only sound being the static from the T.V.

First, Honey Lemon's lip began to quiver and she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh." GoGo whispered, and opened her arms. She usually wasn't very affectionate, but a friend in need was an exception to her.

Honey Lemon bent down and fell into GoGo's arms. GoGo basically dragged her over to the couch, where the two sat down with GoGo loosely hugging Honey Lemon.

After some time, GoGo finally asked what happened.

"I'm so scared to lose him, but I think I already had." Honey Lemon sobbed, gripping onto GoGo's hoodie.

"Did that nerd hurt you?" GoGo questioned, eyebrows furrowed together.

Honey Lemon shook her head, and pushed herself off GoGo, wiping her eyes with her index finger. Then she took off her glasses, feeling herself starting to tear up more.

"He would never hurt me, it's just that I'm scared that he will if we continue the way we are." She said.

"What do you mean?"

Honey Lemon sighed, and dropped her hand. "You should see the way he looks at [Y/N]. He doesn't kiss me the way he use to. He doesn't even look at me as much when she's around. There is a love in his eyes for her that can't be made up with all the I love you's he gives me." She explained.

GoGo was never good with advice, and was actually still trying to comprehend on why Honey Lemon even went to her in the first place.

"I want to let him go, for me, yet then again, I want to hold him close, for us." Honey Lemon added.

"Does [Y/N] try to take you away from him?" GoGo didn't expect you to do those things, you were still one of GoGo's best friends, it was just a possibility.

"No, not at all, which makes this all even harder." Honey Lemon agonized.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Honey Lemon swept her hair to one side, and groaned, frustrated.

"It makes her an even harder person to go against. She is such a kind person, you know that, GoGo. It makes me feel so guilty to do this to her. I bet she could give Tadashi all the things he wanted, and deserved." She acknowledged.

GoGo couldn't help but to mentally agree, she knew you pretty well. Maybe not as well as Tadashi, however she knew you well enough to not doubt a single thing Honey Lemon has said.

"Well, what do you want, Lemon? I know you love him, however, you always got to take care of yourself first." GoGo consoled, she didn't know too much about love, though she did know the most important things about it.

"I want him, every lazy Sunday and even when I'm mad at him, I want him there. I want to spend more time with him, forever, I guess." Honey Lemon answered, her eyes growing big as she fantasied about her words.

"Wait, like marriage?"

"Well, we still got school. I guess I wouldn't mind though."

The T.V glared into Honey Lemon's eyes and she frowned, "I want a bright future with him." She whispered.

GoGo didn't know what to say, how to advise Honey Lemon. If she said to just let him go, it would look like she was favoring you. If she said to fight for him, it would look like she was going against you.

She didn't want to do any of those.

It didn't take long for Honey Lemon to notice her uncomfortable silence.

"You don't have to give me advice." Honey Lemon told her, "I just needed someone to vent to."

"Just do what's best for you." GoGo said, nodding her head.

"I know," Honey Lemon agreed, and then leaned back onto the couch. "But I think I'm going to stay here for a little bit longer, do you mind?" She asked.

GoGo shrugged, and picked up the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table.

"I don't mind at all." She answered, offering the popcorn to Honey Lemon.

* * *

You had taken all the short-cuts that Tadashi taught you a long time ago to get to the park, and when you arrived at the park, it took less than a minute to find Tadashi. He was whimpering loudly, his face buried into his hands at the park bench. His knees were shaking, and you ran over to him.

"Tadashi?" You mumbled, bending down to reach his eye level.

He slowly uncovered his face, his face and eyes were pink.

It was clear he had no strength to get up and have you drive him home or to your house, so you sat beside him and massaged his back. For a while, neither of you two said anything. You could only hear his loud, and shaky breaths.

"I-I don't know what to do anymore." Tadashi finally spoke, still clawing his knee, and he kept on tapping his other foot.

"What's wrong?" You inquired, bending over and so that your face could look at his face, though his eyes looked like it didn't meet yours. It looked limpid, and tearful.

"It hurts. It hurts to look at you." He whispered, clenching his eyes shut.

The ache in your chest was back, but did it ever really leave? Your mouth went into a thin line, and you fell back onto the bench, eyes looking straight forward at the sky.

You exhaled, trying your best not to feel hurt by that. You tried to count the stars in hope it would distract you.

"I didn't mean to say it to hurt you, I just don't know what to do. Honey Lemon is making me pick." Tadashi was somewhat getting more at ease, his breathing was still painful, yet not as much. Not everything was as blurry as it was before either, your presence soothed him down.

"Pick?" It took you a mere second to understand what he was saying, "Oh." You muttered.

For some reason, you didn't want to convince him to pick you. It didn't feel like it was meant to be like that. It felt like he would just always be your first love, your most favorite love.

Tadashi glanced at you, and then closed his eyes again.

"She can't make me do this." He bawled.

You didn't ask him who he would chose, because you knew the answer. Tadashi also knew the answer, but he just wasn't saying it. Not yet at least.

"I know who you'll pick." You said, your right hand was scratching your left one quickly in order to keep yourself in control. To make sure you wouldn't crumble again. Tadashi wanted you to be okay, so you were going to show that you were. "And I sort of want you to chose that person too." You added.

"But if I chose her, will you go away? Will you leave me?" Tadashi eyes went wide opened again.

"Never, and you know that." You laughed weakly, "I'll only go when you want me to." It was sadly true, you were his ride or die, the friend that wouldn't leave until it was for the best, the best being him.

"I want to chose you." He told you, his voice cracked.

You dryly chuckled and shook your head, looking to the side. To the tree by the bench. You had no idea what time it was, and you were sure your mom would come home any minute, looking for you.

"Don't say that, please." You begged, "don't, don't, don't." You weren't going to cry, you were using all your strength to not.

Tadashi mumbled an apology, and it became quiet. Only unsteady breaths could be heard. Then, Tadashi sat up and leaned back right beside you, his head laid on top of yours.

You glanced over at him, and his appearance was a sudden affliction to you.

"Honey Lemon said she can't be with me, if you're here with me also." Tadashi explained to you.

"What do you mean?"

"You make her feel inferior, I guess." He gulped, his mind was beginning to scatter around again.

"Huh," you crossed your arms, "I didn't know that." There were a few times you thought about it, however it was more of the thought that she just in general didn't like you. That was clarified earlier to you, but now there was this. "I haven't tried anything though, I want you to be with her as much as she wants to be with you, well, not really. But you know what I'm saying."

Tadashi nodded his head and then he started to cry again. The tears slid down his face quickly, and you frowned.

He dropped his head down more, and you ended up hugging his head against your chest. You held him closely, so tightly that you swore he could hear your heartbeat. Your heartbeat actually calmed Tadashi down a little.

"I'm crying so much now, like a little baby." He muffled, "GoGo would've been like '_Women up!_'"

You used your hands to pick his head up and off you.

"It's okay to cry. I cried oceans before, it's okay to cry." You empathized, staring at him. His cheeks were still wet, and you wiped his cheeks with your coat sleeves.

There were crickets chirping now, and it had gotten a little breezier. You felt your phone vibrate, it was your mom calling. Instead of picking up the call, you texted her. Something along the lines of you went out for a walk, so she wouldn't start thinking about certain things.

Tadashi laid his hand on yours, knowing it would make him somewhat okay again.

"If only I had the guts to ask you out before all this, instead of thinking something could happen that would just put us together." Tadashi grieved, and your fingers and his fingers had spread out, each finger in its own place right between each other.

The two hands didn't intertwine, eventually it slowly sunk a bit closer, but never closed. They just laid there like that.

You recalled the letters in the gift box, and then you felt yourself press your palm against his. His warmness felt like home to you, whereas your warmness comforted him deeply.

The letters often mentioned about how much he missed you, but then concluded with the remembrance of Honey Lemon.

"You'll go back to her later, tonight, won't you?" You questioned.

There were no point in sugarcoating anything, no white lies. So, Tadashi nodded his head.

"And you won't drink tonight, right?" He asked, voice still thick with emotion.

"Yeah," you muttered, "Won't be drinking, anymore."

"You promise?" Tadashi even put up his pinky, waiting for you. You chuckled and interlocked pinky with him, the hand that was previously laid on his palm departed from when you did.

"I promise." You answered.

Neither of your hands moved, until he sighed, and pulled away.

"Like what if I had asked you out to prom before that jock did? What if I chose to kiss you before I kissed Honey Lemon? What if I stopped you from walking away three years ago? All these what if, what if, what if in this! It doesn't have to be like this! What if I told you I loved you when it was the right time to, when everything was okay?" Tadashi cried out.

"Those are a lot of what ifs." You remarked. You had quite of handful what ifs yourself, and majority of yours were the same as his.

Tadashi hunched forward, crestfallen. He felt an abundance of disappointment and regret in himself, to himself.

Then he remembered some songs from the nights in your mom's car.

"Guess you will always be, _you are my favorite 'what if.'_" Tadashi was quoting a Fall Out Boy song, a song you use to listen on replay and he would get annoyed at some points.

You smiled, understanding completely, "And _you are my best 'I'll never know.'_" You added.

In reality, the conversation was sad. Any stranger from afar could notice the way Tadashi's heart cracked, and how there were no real radiance in your smile. However, right there, it felt like you two were just quoting and singing a song from your past. A simple conversation.

The clouds had cleared out, and the moonlight shined on you two.

You could hear some squirrels dashing behind you, and Tadashi could see some flowers move against the wind in front of him.

"Hey, [Y/N]?" He whispered, as if speaking too loudly would disturb the peace between you two.

"Yeah?" You faced him, and looked into his big eyes. They were still a bit puffy, and his cheeks were a light shade of pink.

He didn't say anything at first, and only gazed at you.

You started to blush, and looked away instantly, staring at the ground.

"I'm so glad that you're still here." He told you, a small grin on his face. Your face softened in surprise, and your heart fluttered. You never heard that before, you knew that people cared about you, though to hear it for the first time was different. Especially when it was said with such sincerity.

You didn't know what to say, however your mouth opened up like you wanted to say something.

Tadashi chuckled, and unexpectedly embraced you tightly. He really did appreciate you. His face nuzzled into your neck, and you inhaled his scent deeply.

"Thank you for being here, so much." He said, and you giggled as you felt his breath against your skin. "And as Beyonce once said, _you are the best I never had_."

* * *

**A/N: **I ended this chapter that way because I was just listening to Queen B(eyonce).. This is NOT the end of the fanfic though, do not worry. It was almost, but I am not satisfied with this for an ending. BTW, the song from Fall Out Boy is '_Fourth of July_' and the Beyonce quote is from her song '_Best Thing I Never Had_'.

There is a poll on my Quotev account for this story, please check it out!

**Feedback, please!**


	18. 18 TADASHI & YOU

I suggest reading in 3/4 size!

* * *

**18\. TADASHI &amp; YOU**

* * *

He gripped onto your coat from the back, while the window blew fiercely as you sped through the streets.

After a long time of silence at the park, he said he wanted to go to your house and just hang out for a bit. Just a little bit. Your mom still wasn't home yet, she told you that she had taken over someone else's shift.

"You could've taken that short cut!" Tadashi shouted through the wind, looking to the side.

You barely heard him, and shrugged. Your house was coming into view, and you glanced at the mirror to see Tadashi grinning promptly once he saw it too.

You parked the moped, and Tadashi hopped off. He seemed so joyful at that moment, and you giggled. The two of you walked up the steps and Tadashi scanned your porch and yard while you unlocked the door.

The inside of your house still had some lights on, you had forgotten to turn them off earlier since you were in such a rush.

"I miss being here with no one else around. Where's your mom?" Tadashi asked, sliding his shoes off.

You kicked your sandals off, "She's working even later tonight." You answered.

Tadashi stood by the stairs, as you took off your coat. Once you were done, he crossed his arms and smirked at you.

"What?" You went over to him, returning a questioning smile.

"Let's race up these stairs." He told you, already getting ready. His right foot set on the first step, and his two hands lights landed on the second step.

You laughed, and started walking up the stairs without him.

"Hey, I wasn't kidding!" He scowled, jogging up to your side.

The stairs creaked under your and Tadashi's weight, and you tried to take lighter steps. Somehow, while Tadashi was staring at you, he fell.

His socks made his steps slippery and he ended up slipping at the edge of the top step. He fell down and banged his knee on the previous wooden step. Even before you could help him, you laughed loudly. You laughed until your stomach hurt, and you clenched your abdomen.

"Jeez," Tadashi winced, but liked hearing your laughter, and the corner of his lips curled up faintly. "Thank you so much for the help." He picked himself up, and then dusted his knees.

"You're so clumsy sometimes!" You croaked, "You are such an idiot."

His smile twitched, and he glared at you, stomping his way to your room. You followed behind him, snickering.

When you went into your room, Tadashi was quiet and staring into the box that now held more photos than picture frames. That night you tried to throw them all out without much thought, you ended up taking out the photos only and threw away the broken picture frames. You didn't remember much from that night besides that really.

You walked over to him, hesitating in your steps. You stood right next to him, not looking into the box. He was picking up random photos, and inspecting them.

"This one will always be my favorite picture." He commented, showing you the photo that has been mentioned between you two countless times.

It was the photo with his arm around your shoulders, and both of you looked like the happiest people in the world. There were a few small rips at the edge of the photo from when you almost ripped up the photo, because all you wanted during that time was for that memory to cease existence.

"Or maybe even this one." He waved another photo in front of your face.

It was a collage of two photos actually. Pictures from before you two were going to go to prom with different dates. The first one on the left had him jokingly hand you a corsage, that was going to be given to his date later, and the second one of the right had you tucking a boutonniere in his tux chest pocket. "I was shorter that time, huh." He pointed at his head in the photo.

"You were a good height." You responded, and pulled the photo from his hand.

"Yeah, that's because you're short." Tadashi scoffed.

You took the photo and slapped him with it, and glowered at him.

"I mean, shorter than me." He laughed, and dug through the photos again.

You caught something on some of the photos, some dried blood. You probably ending up getting some of your blood on them after the accident, your breath hitched.

"Hey, let's do something else!" You urged, and walked away. Tadashi looked through a few more, still unaware with the blood, before going over to your bed.

He sat down, and you tapped your foot standing by your desk, thinking about what to do next.

"Did you see Hiro's gift yet?" You questioned, going over to your closet.

Tadashi shook his head, and put his feet on your bed, crisscrossing his legs. You cautiously pulled out the box from your closet shelf, and carried it over to the bed.

You sat beside Tadashi, crisscrossing also. The box was still in your hands, and you grinned at yourself, remembering what was in it.

Finally, you lifted the lid, and took out the black box. Tadashi carefully took it from your hands, and observed it. There was a sticker on the side of it, with Hiro's name printed on it.

"What is this? I don't remember Hiro making it." He remarked, throwing it up in the air and catching it.

"Well, place it down and click the red button, you'll see." You ordered.

Tadashi got off the bed, and placed the black box on the floor. Then, he clicked the red button and scurried over to your bed, actually terrified of its mystery.

The same clip from the beginning played, and you still giggled to it. Tadashi frowned, and blushed in embarrassment.

More clips went by.

"_Nothing. No ideas._" Hiro hit his head against his desk a few times, a handful of crumpled up papers around him, "_Useless, empty brain._" He continued to bang his head, and the camera shook as he did.

In the background, you could hear Tadashi say, "_Wow, washed up at fourteen. So sad._"

You laughed, even though you had seen this clip before.

"Is that really how my voice sounds like?" He groaned, and then slapped his forehead with his palm. "Why did Hiro even record these? Why this moment, too? Huh!" Tadashi exclaimed.

You flashed him a sly grin, not saying anything.

Unexpectedly, a new clip went up. You didn't see it before, and squinted your eyes, bringing your head back. It wasn't in HD quality, and actually looked somewhat old.

"_Hiro? Tadashi?_" It sounded like Aunt Cass. She was walking up the stairs, to Tadashi and Hiro's room.

All the lights were on, and you could see Hiro sitting on the floor with Tadashi by Tadashi's bed. They were playing with a toy robot, Hiro looked no older than five. Tadashi was looked like still in elementary school then, or maybe even middle school.

"_There you two are._" Aunt Cass walked over to them, and crouched down beside Hiro, the camera faced Hiro's hands, and the way he gripped the toy. "_My friend videotapes her kids every day, she said it makes a family stronger, so we'll do that too. Can you introduce yourself, Tadashi?_" The camera went up to Tadashi's face.

Tadashi had his hair similar to the way he done it now, except there were a tiny bit sticking out and up in the back.

"_I'm Tadashi Hamada!_" He bubbly introduced, and then grinned.

_"Now, you're turn, Hiro._" Aunt Cass commanded, moving the camera to Hiro. His hair was also just like way it looked nowadays.

_"Well, you just said my name._" He didn't look up from the toy, his hands fixated on twisting the head and arms.

You snorted, and Tadashi chuckled. Hiro was always a sassy kid.

"_Come on, Hiro._" Tadashi sighed.

Hiro groaned, and moved his face up, looking at the camera. Then, he gave a big grin, the gap on his teeth just making him even more adorable, you muffled a squeal.

_"I'm Hiro Hamada!_" He sang out.

Aunt Cass shrieked in glee, and hugged the two, the camera still in her hand. For a few seconds, the only thing being seen was a blue fabric.

After the hug, Aunt Cass turned the camera up to her face. Not much has changed in her appearance, besides that she had gained a bit of weight due to stress eating. Other than that, she looked as young as ever.

"_Okay, I'm your aunt. Hiro, who is Tadashi to you?_" She turned the camera back over to them.

Hiro curled his mouth to the side, and then the grin appeared back on his face. Tadashi leaned over, anticipation for the answer.

"_He's my dad!_" He answered proudly.

Even Tadashi right there was as taken back as the Tadashi on camera. He remembered that moment, but it wasn't really brought up ever again after that day.

"_No, I'm not, Hiro._" Tadashi sighed again, as if this wasn't the first time Hiro said that.

"_He's your older brother, Hiro._" Aunt Cass explained to him.

"_He's that, but he also acts like my dad, right, Dadshi?" _

You giggled at his pun, and Tadashi's eyes grew big. He did not remember that part.

The camera was on Tadashi, like a reality show. Tadashi didn't know what to say, and scratched the back of his head.

"_Hiro,_" he begun, "_Just call me Dashi, or Tadashi, even big bro. Okay?_" His voice was gentle, and his eyes stared at Hiro.

The camera twisted around, and was close-up to Aunt Cass' face again. Her big eyes stared right into the camera, and you sort of felt uncomfortable.

"_Well, that's the Hamada family, __memory one!_"

"How did Hiro even get this?" Tadashi inquired, eyes still wide and his hands were spread out in front of him strictly, "I swear, Hiro's a ninja."

You two continued to watch all the clips, and majority of the time Tadashi spent face palming himself.

When it was done, Tadashi still didn't look up. He was plotting against Hiro in his head. There were so many embarrassing clips of Tadashi, most of them were meant to embarrass him.

"He's so dead later. Washed up at fourteen, dead at seventeen." Tadashi didn't sound like he was joking, and you gulped.

Just then, you heard a door slam downstairs. It was your mom. You looked over at the alarm clock on your nightstand, and gasped. It was nearly one in the morning.

You hopped off the bed and skipped over to your door, then you went to the top of your stairs.

Your mom looked tired, her hair was in a messy ponytail, and she could barely kick off her sneakers. You rushed down, and helped her by taking her heavy bag.

"You shouldn't push yourself like that, Mom." You whispered, putting her bag on the first stair step.

Your mom rubbed her eyes, and yawned. Her khakis were wrinkled, even though they had been ironed this morning. It was inevitable to feel pained by her exhaustion.

"It was her anniversary, I wasn't going to let her spend the night working." Your mom responded, unbuttoning her coat. She clumsily hung up the coat, and walked away from it when it fell to the ground. "Why are you so wide awake?" She asked.

"Uh," both you and your mom heard the stair creak, and your mom's face went up. When she saw Tadashi, she gasped.

Tadashi skipped down the stairs with a goofy smile on his face, not feeling bothered by anything. He had just went through the photos in the gift box while you were gone, and some pictures made him feel very good.

"Hello, Ms. [Y/L/N]." He greeted politely.

Your mom looked at you, her mouth opened a little. Then she faced Tadashi, and flashed him a tired smile.

"Hello, Tadashi." She said, and then nudged her shoulder in your direction, "Do you two want some tea?" She offered, walking over to the kitchen already.

"No thank you, you should really just go take a nice shower and get to rest, Ms. [Y/L/N]. It's unhealthy to overwork yourself." Tadashi said, noticing the bags under her eyes.

Your mom blinked a few times, remembering the tiredness in her.

"You're right, thank you so much, Tadashi." She wearied, and picked up her bag. Then she gave you both a hug, before going upstairs.

Once you heard her bedroom door slam, you ran your hand through your hair and sighed. You didn't feel like going back to your room, and sat on the stair steps.

Tadashi watched you at first, and then sat down beside you.

"My mom is always doing so much for us, I just want her to stop overworking herself." You mumbled, both your hands out straight and hanging on your knees. Tadashi swung his arm around you, and pulled you closer to him.

"No wonder why Aunt Cass and her are such great friends. Does your mom stress eat too?" Tadashi asked, and chuckled to himself.

"Not really, she barely eats. She's always working and keeping herself busy." You answered. You could hear water from the shower turning on, and you leaned against Tadashi's shoulder.

"How's Aunt Cass, by the way?" You hadn't seen her yet, however you had been informed about the situation.

"She's doing better, I guess. She's becoming more responsive, but sleeps a lot so, I don't really get it." Tadashi frowned, his grip on you getting weak.

You nodded your head and stared at your door, and the shoes scattered by the door. Your mom's coat was still on the floor, and you debated on whether to put it up for her or not.

You slowly stood up and went over to her coat, and then hung it up. You stared at it for a little longer, and then went back to the stairs.

"When I was younger," you sat down next to him again, "I had two choices. To chose a job that I don't like but would make me lots of money, or a job that I do like but the payment isn't so well. I was going to chose the money one, for my mom. Then she told me that it doesn't matter, and I should chase what I want. I wish I didn't listen to her."

"I think she's pretty proud of you already." Tadashi crooned, and his eyes looking down at you.

"I know she is, I just wish she had better reasons to be proud of me." You said, and then turned your head up so that your eyes could meet his.

He gazed into your eyes, and without even thinking, he leaned down to your face and. .

* * *

**A/N: **:-) Hope you enjoyed this, I know I did. Wonder what will happen? Hmm? (-:

There is a poll on my Quotev account for this story, please check it out!

**Feedback, please!**


	19. 19 TADASHI

I suggest reading in 3/4 size!

* * *

**19\. TADASHI**

* * *

His lips gently planted on yours, and then you felt it. The exploding vibrance on your lips and the sensation that came in tidal waves throughout your whole body. Your eyes were opened, and his was closed.

It was a short kiss, but both Tadashi and you secretly wished it lasted forever.

You gasped softly, when he pulled away, "Tadashi!" You had somehow ended up gripping onto his shirt, and hadn't let go yet. You breathed out a why, and gazed into his eyes.

Into those soft brown eyes you loved.

A blush grew across his cheeks, and he chuckled. He didn't have a good response, love made him do it. Love caused him to kiss you, blush pink, and still not able to look away from you.

"I was not thinking, oh my." He stated, and he rubbed his jaw then chin, trying to cool down his cheeks.

Then, reality hit you. You gulped, and turned your eyes away from him, eyes staring down at the floor.

The chills were still going down your spine, however you were doing your best to ignore that. You seen the kiss coming, and didn't stop. Why didn't you stop it? He hadn't broken up with Honey Lemon yet. You didn't even know his final decision.

"This is going to break her heart." You whispered, and bended down, your knees tucking in closer to your chest. Your hands gripped onto your knees, and you frowned.

Tadashi knitted his eyebrows together, realizing his actions now too.

"Man," he ran his hand down his face, "That was still a good kiss though, very short, but good." He smirked.

You chuckled, and lightly shoved his knees. He was taking it so lightly, you were sort of fascinated and upset. This definitely wasn't very Tadashi like.

"You're going to have to tell her though, you do know that, right?" You reminded him, hoping he would get more serious.

The moment you finished your statement, Tadashi stressed out, he sighed and scratched his head. He didn't want to hurt Honey Lemon at all, now he was beginning to regret the kiss. Tadashi usually didn't regret easily, and he actually still wanted to kiss you a little more even then.

"What are you going to do? Do you realize what we had just done?" You snapped, even if it was just a tiny kiss, it wasn't okay. You were starting to feel angry at the both of you, and you groaned.

Tadashi frowned and then spoke, "I wasn't thinking, I am so sorry." He wasn't exactly directing his apology to you, it was also to the Honey Lemon appearing in his mind.

"She doesn't deserve this, Tadashi." You retorted, "I am such a bad person."

"I was the one that leaned in to kiss you, don't say that." Tadashi mumbled.

"But I didn't stop you, see!" You hissed, dragging down your cheeks with your fingers in stress.

Tadashi couldn't say anything, because you were right, though he still took in majority of the shame.

Your mom was still in the shower, and she had turned on some music. It played loudly, and you tried to hum out the melody of the song.

You straightened out your legs, and tried to touch your toes. It released the tension in your body. After you were done, you asked, "Do you even know who you want? Who you really want?" Even though you knew his answer.

"You know who." He painfully told you. It was weird, he wanted you, he really wanted you, but if you guys were ruined as lovers, then how would you guys be friends? He was afraid of it messing up. Also, Honey Lemon made him feel something too. She made him feel happy, and he knew he would hate himself for hurting her. Honey Lemon was already feeling insignificant, he didn't want to make her feel any less.

You saw it coming, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

"I want you to pick her too." You told him, and sat straight up.

"But how do you think it would make me feel? I'm thinking about how it would make you feel." He grunted.

The water turned off, and the music had gotten louder. It was the same song on replay.

"Don't think about how it would make me feel, think about yourself. Make your decisions for yourself." It was so hypocritical, you saying that. You were telling him all this, while when the decisions you were making was to make him feel better.

Tadashi didn't say anything, and tilted his head so that it rested on top of yours.

Neither of you two said anything or moved, not even when your mom checked on you after she was done getting dressed. When she saw you two, she dashed back into her room thinking that someone special was going on.

At one point, your hand brushed against his, and you smiled to yourself. His skin was soft, and warm. You wanted to feel it again, but it wasn't right to so you didn't.

For a sudden moment, you were angry at Honey Lemon. It felt like she was the reason for this all, but you caught yourself and heaved a sigh. You only had yourself to blame. Your what ifs weren't because of her, really.

Honey Lemon was sort of in the same situation as you too, wanting the best for Tadashi while wishing that you would be his best.

The only difference was that she was bold and took her chance with Tadashi once it was presented, and you couldn't even tell him how much you cared about him before.

Tadashi glanced over at you, and he noticed how deep in thought you were, so he didn't say anything. His eyes quickly fell upon your lips, and he bit his lower lip.

You started to wonder about something, and felt the need to bring it up.

"Won't you marry her then, one day?" You inquired in a soft-spoken voice. You didn't understand why you were wondering about that, and didn't look up at him.

"One day." He whispered.

"And I'll be your best woman? Standing by your side with the other groomsman? Your grooms-woman?" Of course you were torn when you asked that, but you were getting better at suppressing it. As you thought about it more, some song entered your head and you couldn't figure out what song it was.

"Of course, [Y/N]." Tadashi heard of the saying _The love of your life will not be the one you marry._ And now he was beginning to see the truth in it.

"Love doesn't die, does it? You either love someone forever, or you don't love them at all." You said.

Honestly, you hoped the love between Tadashi and you would never die. It was selfish but you wanted him to love you forever, even if it was just a little bit of love, because you knew that it would be like that for you to him.

First love might not mean best love, though it will always exist.

"I hope not." Tadashi was also thinking and wishing for the same thing.

You took in a deep breath, "And if you're lucky, the person you love will love you back." You added, your shoulders loosened up and became less stiff.

"Then I guess we are the luckiest people in the world." Tadashi remarked, smiling, "Can we just forget all about that for a moment, and just sit here and be with each other, for a little?" Tadashi questioned, his knee bumping into yours.

"If it will make you feel better." You replied.

The air around you two didn't seem suffocating for once, you both felt at ease. Both of your heartbeats were in sync, and there was a way that your hand kept on brushing against his that made everything feel okay.

* * *

Tadashi waved his arm at you, as you drove off.

It was almost three in the morning, and Tadashi was sure that even Honey Lemon was at home asleep now. He entered the house, and silently went upstairs, expecting Hiro to be asleep.

Hiro was not, and sat by his computer, reading something online while listening to music. He was oblivious to Tadashi's presence.

So Tadashi took his chance, and crept over to Hiro, and spun the swivel chair over with a wide eyed and creepy grin face. Hiro screamed, and out of reflex, punched whatever that scared him.

Tadashi yelped, and backed up from Hiro, his hand cupped over his nose. It wasn't bleeding, or bruised, but it still hurt a lot.

Once Hiro realized who it was, he started to laugh. He took his headphones off, and went over to Tadashi, patting his back.

"How you feeling, Dashi?" He asked, suppressing a chuckle.

Tadashi groaned, and removed his hand. He frowned, remembering the videos when Hiro called him Dashi.

"What are you even doing up?" Tadashi inquired, taking off his jacket and hat, throwing them both onto his bed as he got closer to it, "Don't you have class in a few hours?" He took off his shirt and threw it into a dirty clothes bin by his closet.

Hiro sat back down, and spun around on the chair slowly.

"I needed to add something into [Y/N]'s gift. I found it earlier, so I just programmed it into the gift." He responded.

Tadashi kicked off his pants, and slipped on a pair of striped pajamas pants, not putting on a shirt. He ran his hand through his hair, and then went over to the stairs.

"Oh, I watched the videos by the way. If you want to live, you better be in bed by the time I come back up." Tadashi threatened with a smirk, before jogging down the stairs to brush his teeth and wash his face.

When Tadashi was gone, Hiro turned off his computer, and jumped into bed, tucking himself in.

Tadashi never actually physically hurt Hiro, purposely, so the thought of Tadashi torturing Hiro gave him chills. There was an intimidating way he said it that had Hiro bring the blanket up to his chin.

Just when Hiro was closing his eyes, something started ringing from Tadashi's side of the room, and Hiro was going to ignore it until the possibility that it could be the hospital came into his head. He dashed over to the ringing, and located the phone quickly.

It was Honey Lemon.

Hiro hesitantly picked it up, and sat down on Tadashi's bed.

"Hello?" Hiro greeted slowly.

"Tadashi?" Honey Lemon's voice was gentle, and she sounded a bit tired.

"No, it's Hiro. Tadashi is in the bathroom." Hiro informed her, and tilted his head to look at the staircase, the downstairs lights were on still.

"Oh," Honey Lemon paused, "Can you tell him that I'll be over in ten minutes?"

In the background through the phone, Hiro could hear some honking and music playing.

"Sure thing, Honey Lemon. Drive safe, bye." Hiro said, getting off the bed since he heard stomps from downstairs.

"Goodbye." Then the call ended, and Tadashi came upstairs, seeing Hiro with his phone. A questioning expression appeared on Tadashi's face, and he approached Hiro quickly, his hand out.

"Honey Lemon said she will be here in ten minutes." Hiro reported, putting the phone into Tadashi's hand and going over to his bed.

Tadashi glanced at the phone and then dropped it on his bed. While he was putting on a shirt, he took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. He was terrified, he knew he had to tell Honey Lemon about the kiss. The fear mostly came from how Honey Lemon would react.

He felt like such a coward, feeling the need to hid under the bed and hope his feet wouldn't stick out.

"I'll be downstairs, Hiro." Tadashi whispered, sticking his feet into a pair of sandals and then jogged down the stairs.

Tadashi stopped in his steps on the last stair step right in front of the door, and he felt so anxious and sick that he had to take a seat right there. Tadashi had never made Honey Lemon cry, he never wanted to. She was such a kind, bubbly person. He would often compare her to things like angels.

He kept repeating her name in his head, and self-loathe settled itself in him.

How could he have done this to her? He didn't regret kissing you, yet at the same time he did.

Hiro had followed Tadashi and stood at the top of the stairs, observing his older brother with a frown on his face.

"Are you okay, Tadashi?" Hiro questioned quietly, taking a step down closer to Tadashi but not going to him. The lights weren't on, and Hiro squinted to look at Tadashi better through the dimness.

"I kissed [Y/N]." He confessed, quite loudly. He slammed his fist against the wall, and rested his head on his fist.

"You what?" Hiro was taken back, and he stiffened up.

Tadashi didn't want to repeat himself, and he slightly shook his head.

Before neither of them could say anything, the door in front of Tadashi got knocked on. Tadashi's head shot up, and he looked back at Hiro.

Hiro mouthed, "Good luck!" And ran back up to his room, and hastily tucked himself under the sheets.

Tadashi exhaled a painful breath, and unlocked the door, opening it very anxiously. Outside stood Honey Lemon in her yellow coat with her hair tied up neatly.

She didn't enter the house, and flashed him a small smile. It was obvious that she had cried a bit earlier.

"Can we talk about in my car, please? It would be better." Honey Lemon suggested, and gestured her head to the right of her, the direction of where the car was parked.

Tadashi poked his head out, and nodded his head.

He made sure the door was unlocked, and then the two walked over to Honey Lemon's car. Honey Lemon started the car once she got in, and turned on the radio. The volume was low enough for them to talk, but loud enough to distract them from any unsatisfying silences.

"I went to talk to GoGo after I left," Honey Lemon said, hands gripping onto the steering wheel even though she wasn't planning on driving anywhere, "And she said that I should do what's best for me."

Was it okay for Tadashi to say he called you for help? To tell her that he went over to her house? It felt wrong to tell Honey Lemon that, especially with the situation.

"I think that you're not best for me, but I can't," she choked, "I can't make myself feel like you're not. If you aren't the best for me, than I don't want the best."

"Honey," Tadashi muttered, getting weaker when he heard her speak.

"I know, I'm like a dumb sixteen year old girl, wallowing in hopeless love. I just can't stop thinking about you and the way you make me feel, your—"

"I kissed [Y/N] tonight." He admitted, seeing that the more Honey Lemon confessed, the harder it would have been for him to tell her.

"What?" Her voice was faint, and her hands dropped from the steering wheel. Her mouth was still opened and she felt her eyes get watery. She twisted her body around, and she did her best to breathe normally when her eyes looked at him.

He wasn't looking at her, he was looking out the window and at himself in the side view mirror. He could barely stand himself, so he glanced more to the side, to the Lucky Cat Cafe.

Tadashi wasn't going to say that he didn't mean to, he wasn't going to make excuses, thus nothing came out of his mouth.

"Did you like it?" Honey Lemon struggled to ask, and then she leaned back against the door. The car seemed to get hotter, and she reached over to turn on the A/C.

"Honey,"

"Did you like it?"

It was pathetic, Tadashi couldn't even answer a simply question, not verbally at least. He nodded his head, trying the push the memory of how your lips felt aside.

Honey Lemon didn't say anything for a few moments, and then she slapped her forehead.

"I'm so dumb, I'm so dumb." She repeated over and over, annoyance and disappointment in her tone and eyes as she looked away from Tadashi.

She started to cry, and Tadashi tried to reach over to comfort her, however she shoved his hand away.

"I still want you after all this! Even after what you done, I'm such a dumb person. What is this? This pain?" She brought her hand to her mouth and pressed it against her lips, trying to muffle down a scream. "I'm exactly what they use to call me, a bimbo, a stupid girl that doesn't know what's good for her. I hate myself." She said.

Despite the previous resistance, Tadashi reached over and embraced her tightly.

"No you're not, Honey. You are one of the smartest people I know." He sincerely comforted, running his hands down her back.

"A smart girl knows when to stop." She sobbed, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his shoulder, "I wish it could last like this forever."

Again, without thinking yet at the same time, a thousands of thoughts ran by his mind, he told her something in her ear that made her eyes open wide.

"Are you serious?" She pulled away, and tried to dry her cheeks.

"I'm serious." Tadashi answered, however he felt himself regretting his words. You appeared on his mind for some reason, and he found himself feeling guilty.

"But we still have college, and Aunt Cass? The medical bills?" Honey Lemon questioned.

"Well, after college, and when she gets out, we'll bring it up to her." He explained, sitting back down.

She could see the dimness in his eyes, and she didn't want to think about it.

"You are serious, right?" She tilted her head to the side and then raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Uh," you still wouldn't get out of his mind and Tadashi gulped, "Yeah."

His hesitation didn't go by unnoticed, and Honey Lemon forced a smile. It was her blindness due to love that made her not bring it up, she knew that Tadashi hastily decided, but she didn't want to have that feeling come back to her again.

Now, she was being selfish, and she knew she was. It was greedy, and she couldn't stop herself. Tadashi mattered too much to her. Honey Lemon pushed her smile to be even bigger.

"Then I can't wait to be called Mrs. Hamada."

* * *

**A/N: **Clarification if you didn't get the ending: Tadashi brought up the idea of marriage to Honey Lemon. Please do not think of Honey Lemon as the antagonist, that is not what I am trying to convey! The ending of this story is _NOT_ coming anytime soon, not with what I have in store for this fanfic. Also, I have been getting some messages about my age, yes, I am actually 15. :~) I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**Also, this is late, but does anyone mind making a cover photo for this fanfic? I am terrible at those, I would greatly appreciate it, and credit you! You can PM me the image link!**

There is a poll on my Quotev account for this story, please check it out!

**Feedback, please!**


	20. 20 EVERYONE

**A/N: **Okay so please read this notice on my profile! It will explain why Honey Lemon is acting the way she was. I understand that a lot of the characters are very out of character, but I swear, I know what I'm doing. This is going to be a long story, and I needed to strengthen some things out. Another thing is that I have messed up the age difference between Tadashi and Hiro, since I was not aware that Disney confirmed Tadashi being 18 until recently. So for the story, their age difference is about 6-7 years! :-( Sorry for that.

I suggest reading in 3/4 size!

* * *

**20\. EVERYONE**

* * *

You decided to visit the Lucky Cat Cafe for breakfast before your classes started, since your mom was sleeping and you didn't want to bother her.

You weren't greeted by Aunt Cass' bubbly voice of course, however you weren't expecting to be greeted by some person you have never seen before. He was short, and looked like he was sixteen.

You went over to the cash register, and observed the person.

"Where's Tadashi?" You asked when the other person introduced himself as Makoto.

"The boss is at school, and if you're looking for Hiro, I can call him out for you. He's in the kitchen." Makoto answered, eyeing you up and down.

"No, it's fine. Can I have a strawberry smoothie then, please? And a bacon, egg, and cheese croissant too." You ordered, tapping your nail on the countertop.

"Sure, that'll be―"

The kitchen door opened and slammed against the wall, Hiro walked out with a doughnut in his hand. When he saw you, he remembered what had happened between Tadashi and you so he looked away instantly.

"Morning, Hiro." You greeted, smiling.

"Oh, hey, [Y/N], ordering?" Hiro inquired, walking over to Makoto, and took a bite of the doughnut.

"Yeah," you turned your head back to Makoto, "How much will it be again?"

Before Makoto could answer your question, Hiro lifted up his hand to stop him.

"It'll be free, on me." He stated, a grin on his face now.

"You sure? Will Tadashi be okay with that?"

Makoto glanced between Hiro and then to you, unsure if he should erase to order just yet.

"I'm definitely sure Tadashi would do that same." Hiro said, and then he remembered what Tadashi told him yesterday after Honey Lemon left. Suddenly, a frown went on his face.

"Uh, oh, that frown. Is that a no then?" You questioned, you hand on your bag again, ready to take out money to pay.

"No, no." He shook his head, "I was remembering something. It's still free."

Makoto erased the order, "Is it to go, or here?" He asked.

"Um, here, please." You replied.

Makoto nodded his hand, and then went over to the food to prepare your order.

Once he was gone, Hiro gave you a weird smirk. You combed your bangs to the back, and then giggled. Hiro was so big to you now, looking at him made you miss how tiny he was.

"What are you looking at?" You asked, since he wasn't saying anything and kept staring at you.

"You look good." He responded, and you couldn't help but blush. He noticed the faint pinkness on your cheeks, "I mean as in happy! You look like you're in a good state!" Hiro laughed.

"Oh!" You laughed too. This wasn't the typical Hiro, he was usually a reserved person.

Makoto came back, a pink smoothie in a plastic cup in one hand and a yellow bag in the other hand. He handed it to you, and then he also gave you some napkins.

"Thank you so much, Makoto." You kindly said, and he blushed lightly, and scurried away to the food again.

You didn't say anything else to Hiro, and went over to an empty table near the window. You were unaware of Hiro following you, until he sat in the chair in front of you.

His fingers tapped on the table, and then he smirked.

"I heard about it." He mentioned.

"Heard about what?" You inquired, pulling your croissant out the yellow back. You took a sip of the smoothie, and hummed at its sweet taste. "Makoto is pretty good at making these, good thing you guys hired him." You commented, drinking a big gulp this time.

Hiro leaned over the table, getting closer to your face.

"The kiss." He whispered, and then sat right back down with the same sly smirk.

Your mouth opened a little, and then you shrugged. You weren't too interested in talking about it.

"What happened after the kiss?"

"Nothing, we talked, and then he left. It was late." You answered.

"He told me that he liked the feeling of your lips, last night when he got home." Hiro admitted, hearing Tadashi's voice saying it in his head. "But he also said that even though your lips were a little chapped, it was still soft and he liked it."

Your face flushed in embarrassment, and you took a small bite out of your croissant to avoid making eye contact with Hiro.

"I'm just kidding, he didn't say that." He said.

You swallowed down your bite, "Really?" You didn't know if Hiro was just being facetious or not. This Hiro to you was sort of new.

"Not really, he did say that, though let's not forget about the other things he said!" Hiro comforted.

You scowled at him, crumpled up a napkin, and then threw it at him.

"Okay, you are definitely paying for this napkin. It was a perfectly good napkin." He reported seriously, the corner of his lips tugging down.

Due to his previous actions, you didn't know if he was actually acting or not so you laughed lightly. There was still food in your mouth, so you covered your mouth with your wrist while laughing.

Hiro cracked a smile while watching you, and then he shook his head in disapproval, though the disapproval wasn't to you, it was to Tadashi.

"What? I was only playing around with the napkin, were you being serious?" You smirked.

"No, it's not that. Tadashi's just so dumb, he's such a nerd, yet so dumb. Like, man, look at you. A wonderful, beautiful girl, and he's refusing to be with you." Hiro retorted, and lifted up his bangs with his hand to get a better view of you, "I mean, look at you! He's such a dumb nerd."

The smirk on your face slowly disappeared, and your eyes travelled to outside the window, away from Hiro.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kill your happiness, he just gets me so upset sometimes." Hiro explained.

"It's fine, thank you for those kind words though." You turned your head and faced him again, a smile on your face. You recalled a time back in high school when Tadashi said those exact words to you because your old crush rejected you, and you felt your smile weaken.

"Anytime, you deserve to know that you're a lovely person." He grinned.

You finished up your croissant, and then checked your watch.

"Oh, man! I got to go, I'm going to be late." You stood up, and swung your satchel over your shoulder, the smoothie in your hand.

Hiro also stood up, and still had the crumpled up napkin in his hand. As he walked you to the door, he picked up the trash on the nearby tables and even opened up the door for you.

"See you later, Hiro!" You shouted, giving him a small wave and then you scurried over to your moped.

* * *

You were in your philosophy class, doodling in your notebook, while your professor was ranting about something.

Close to the end of class, you received a text message.

It was from Tadashi, and it read: _Meet me at the lab in ten minutes._

You wanted to text back and ask why, but your professor slammed his hands onto the podium with wide eyes and called out your name. Your face darted up in slight fear, and you flashed him a confusing expression.

"What holds you back from doing the things you really want to do? Is it that phone in your hand? Is it how your hands shake? What stops us humans?" He asked you, everyone else in the room was looking at you.

You opened your mouth, but hesitated and closed it right away.

"What stopped you just then? Fear? The feeling of being wrong?"

You couldn't say anything, and slowly nodded your head, he was somewhat right.

"That's what I want to see, honesty!" Your professor spun around, and wrote something in large letters on the chalk board. He wrote down the question he had just asked you. "Today, I want you to do something courageous, and if you can't, I want you to write me two pages on why you couldn't, due in two days." He ordered the class.

You jotted it down in your notebook, and typed it into your phone on the notes.

"Class dismiss then, though, [Y/N] I want to talk to you." Your professor stated, and then the other students started to pack up.

You neatly slid your notebook into your satchel, and got up, shoving the phone into your back pocket. With an empty plastic cup in your hand, you walked down the steps to your professor.

When you arrived in front of him, he stared down at you, and frowned in disapproval.

"Why didn't you speak? You're a very thoughtful person, huh? Were you shy?"

"I actually didn't know what to say, Mr. Tran." You answered.

Mr. Tran stared at you a little longer, not saying anything and then he gave you a small smile.

"I am going to challenge you, I want you to speak up about things you don't want. I want you to do things you do want. Now, it doesn't have to be today, but I want you to email me a report by next week. It cannot be trivial, your heart must be pounding and you must feel yourself crawling away, can you do that for me?" He requested.

Such a great timing, especially in the situation you were in right now.

You quietly sighed, and then nodded your head. You liked Mr. Tran, and knew he meant well. He was smart, and probably noticed something off about you.

"Great, I'll see you soon, [Y/N]. Be bold!" Mr. Tran hollered, as you walked away.

You threw away the cup on your way out, and during the time you were walking to your lab, anticipation filled you up.

Maybe Tadashi changed his mind? Your steps to the Robotics Lab quickened.

The lab wasn't too far from your class, and the campus wasn't too crowded so it only took you almost ten minutes to get to the lab, and you knew the door to his lab without having to check.

Just as you opened the door, you could hear someone shouting. It sounded like GoGo.

You rushed into the lab, and saw Tadashi standing with his arm securely around Honey Lemon. Everything grew quiet when you came in, and everyone was looking at you, even Hiro was there, which surprised you.

"What's going on?" You inquired, taking small steps closer to everyone.

GoGo's hands were in rolled into fists, and her legs stood apart. It was obvious she was very upset, and Wasabi was about to reach out to her and control her. Then you noticed Fred on one of the computers, his mouth opened. He didn't look that different, aside from being dread in a Hawaiian shirt with a flower crown on.

"Oh, hey, [Y/N]." Hiro eyes enlarged when he saw you.

"Explain it to her, Tadashi." GoGo hissed, crossing her arms and back up until she bumped into a desk right next to Wasabi. Wasabi glanced down at her to make sure she was okay, and then he shook his head.

Tadashi didn't look at you, and kept his eyes in front of him, at GoGo.

"I brought up a marriage possibility to to Honey Lemon, and told them about it." He explained.

You were the word crashing, you were the word broken, but you were strong at the same time.

"Tell her like how you told us, Tadashi! You didn't say possibility before. Tell her, Tadashi!" GoGo was red, anger pumped through her body. When she told Honey Lemon to do what was best for her, she was hoping Honey Lemon would see that being with Tadashi was not it, especially not marriage with Tadashi.

"Calm down, GoGo." Wasabi mumbled, holding her down by the shoulder.

You lips twitched, and then it went into a small smile, your eyes narrowing a little. Your professor's words echoed in your head, and you pushed away his voice.

"[Y/N]. . ." GoGo's voice turned soft, yet her eyes were still hard.

Hiro walked over to you, and stood in front of you, "[Y/N], don't do this." Hiro whispered.

You looked up at him, and the smile didn't leave your face.

"Tadashi and Honey, can't you see what you two are doing? Wasabi, back me up here!" GoGo fumed.

Wasabi was Tadashi's best friend, and his lips pinched in.

Fred was still on the computer, and he groaned loudly. The others turned their heads to him.

"Is this how you guys been acting since I been gone? Fredzilla must return soon then." Fred said and then sipped his drink out of a bright yellow straw, "I'm creating a comic book about you all, and you guys aren't acting in character." He frowned.

"What's the comic called, Fred?" Honey Lemon questioned.

"Big Hero 6, and it's crazy! I would show you all, but it's not the right time. You're all are too intense, and I want to surprise you all too." Fred responded.

You rubbed your temple with a single finger, and then sighed.

Hiro looked back at you, and he frowned. He took you by the forearm to get your attention, and your breath hitched as you felt his grasp.

"Let's go outside, yeah? Take in some fresh air?" Hiro suggested, already tugging onto your arm toward the direction of the door.

You nodded your head, stealing a glance from Tadashi and then the two of you walked out of the lab together; the others watching silently.

Once you were out, GoGo restrained herself from knocking Tadashi out. She wanted to run out and follow you to comfort you, but she also had more to say.

"You know this was not what I meant, Honey." She gritted her teeth.

Honey Lemon gulped, terrified. At first, Tadashi and her weren't expecting much of a response from the usual nonchalant GoGo, however maybe they should have.

"Calm down, GoGo. This is their decision, it's not our problem." Wasabi said, getting quite annoyed, "There's a place for everything, everything in its place."

"It's not right, Wasabi! Tadashi," GoGo stomped over to Tadashi, and glared up at him. He shuddered under her stare, and gripped on Honey Lemon even more. Then she looked at Honey Lemon no differently, "You two better start using your head and make things right. This is not okay, you two are not at the right place right now." She ranted.

Her words hurt Honey Lemon, and Honey Lemon didn't say anything out of fear.

"I'm going out for some air." GoGo grunted, stomping out of the lab. Wasabi looked at Tadashi desperately, and then rushed out behind GoGo.

After they were gone, only Tadashi, Honey Lemon, and Fred were left.

"Fred, you ready to go? The waters are cool." Someone asked in the video chat, behind Fred. It sounded like his dad. Fred jumped off his chair, and bent down closer to the camera.

"I've got to go, guys. Wish all y'all luck! Tadashi, tell Wasabi I washed my underwear yesterday! Talk to you all soon." And then the video chat disappeared, leaving a blank desktop.

Tadashi shifted in his stance uncomfortably; Honey Lemon felt his grasp loosen greatly.

* * *

GoGo stepped out of the Robotics Lab, seeing you and Hiro sitting on the stone steps. Wasabi bursted out the door behind her.

The two of them sat down with you two, GoGo at your side, and Wasabi at Hiro's side.

GoGo looked at you, and she unexpectedly flicked your forehead. You flinched, and rubbed your forehead, pouting.

"Why didn't you say anything in there, [Y/N]? We all knew that smile was forced." She remarked.

"I mean what could I say? I object? It's just an idea, anyways." You replied, shrugging your shoulders.

"Everything will stay the same if you let it, is that what you want?" Wasabi inquired.

Hiro nodded his head, agreeing. Back then, he would've disagreed because Tadashi really did love Honey Lemon, but now they could all see the hesitation in Tadashi's movements and words with Honey Lemon.

"I don't get why it's so hard for you two, just be together, dang it." GoGo muttered.

"I think Tadashi's afraid of hurting Honey Lemon, and Honey Lemon is afraid of letting him go. I don't get love, why do people confuse pain and love together?" Hiro questioned, playing with some pebbles in front of him. "Painful breathing and anxious thoughts because of another person is not love." He added.

"I'll talk to him about it soon, I have to anyways. I just need to figure out what to say." You told them.

"Oh, woman up, [Y/N]. Tadashi loves you, you two just need to gain some strength and try to make it work. Woman up!" GoGo scowled, and then lightly punched your arm.

You rubbed your arm still, even though it was a light punch.

Wasabi brought up his index finger, and lifted up his eyebrows.

"I think that we should visit Aunt Cass. Just to lighten up a bit, yeah? This will come back in time, let's just think about other things for a little." Wasabi recommended.

Hiro nodded his head, actually starting to miss Aunt Cass again.

"That's a good idea, should we invite Tadashi and Honey Lemon?" Hiro asked, rising up and dusting off his pants.

"Of course, they also care about Aunt Cass." Wasabi said.

GoGo shrugged, and so did you. You didn't want to say no, because Wasabi was right, it could just be awkward after what had just occurred.

"I'll go in to get them." Hiro informed you all, and jogged up the few stone steps and into the lab.

"Let's go to the car first, so I can start it. I parked right outside campus." Wasabi pointed at a distant white minivan.

You, GoGo, and Wasabi started to walk to the car, not waiting for Hiro and the others. Halfway to the car, you heard Tadashi talking, and your footsteps gradually stopped.

The others realized this, and stood there, waiting for the rest too.

Once Hiro, Tadashi, and Honey Lemon reached you three, you all walked to the car in silence.

You walked between Hiro and GoGo, looked down at the ground.

"Hey," Hiro whispered, and your face turned to the side. "It'll be okay, okay?" He smiled, the corner of his eyes crinkling as he did.

You couldn't help but smile, and nodded your head, then moved your eyes back to the ground. You felt weirded out still.

Not because of Hiro acting so kind and adorable, but because whenever he acted like, it reminded you of Tadashi.

* * *

**A/N: **GoGo is basically you guys. (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Am I right? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this sort of light chapter! ((((There were some HiroxReader moments in this chapter.))))

**Also, this is late, but does anyone mind making a cover photo for this fanfic? I am terrible at those, I would greatly appreciate it, and credit you! You can PM me the image link!**

There is a poll on my Quotev account for this story, please check it out!

**Feedback, please!**


	21. 21 EVERYONE

**A/N: **I didn't have school today, which helped me relax a bit during these times. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I suggest reading in 3/4 size!

* * *

**21\. EVERYONE**

* * *

You were ordered by GoGo to sit at the passenger seat, because she didn't want you seeing Tadashi in such an uncomfortable car ride.

In the back of the car, Tadashi squished between GoGo and Honey Lemon. Well, it was more of Tadashi voluntarily moving closer to Honey Lemon in attempt to not get too close to GoGo.

You didn't look back once, and your hands cupped the ends of your armrests.

"Hey, how's Aunt Cass doing anyways?" Wasabi questioned, glancing at the rear view mirror to see them.

"Well, the doctor called me early this morning and told me she's doing better, I guess." Tadashi answered. The doctor also said that he wouldn't be there today, and there would be someone else.

You clenched your eyes shut when he spoke, and you swallowed down the scream that wanted to come out. Your professor's voice was still resonating on your head, and your grasp on the armrests only gotten stronger.

The problem with preparing yourself for the worst was that you should be better at it, you knew you could be, but you didn't know how to be. Even though you had gone through the worst more than enough times.

Soon, the hospital came into view.

An ambulance siren blaring through the air could be heard from inside the car, and it only became louder after Wasabi parked in front of the hospital.

"I'll go check us in." Tadashi said, and then jogged ahead of everybody else into the hospital.

Hiro walked by your side, and quite close to you. His arm pressed against yours, even though there was enough space around you two.

"Are you ready?" Hiro asked, glancing to the side to check on you.

You bit your lower lip lightly, and then shrugged.

"Does saying I wish I was hit by car count as an answer?" You responded, not looking up at him. You kept your eyes forward.

Hiro frowned in disapproval, and didn't say anything else.

There were a lot of people in the waiting room when you guys went in, and majority of the seats were occupied, so instead everybody huddled behind Tadashi and waited for him to check in.

Tadashi had already told her the information that was needed by the time you all arrived, so the nurse picked up the clipboard behind her and then slid it in front of Tadashi.

"Sign on here, please." She ordered.

Tadashi took a nearby pen and scribbled down his name, and the rest waited for their turn. You were the last person to sign, since you stood behind everyone else.

After all the signatures were written down, the nurse nudged her head to the hallway that led to the elevator.

"Thank you." Tadashi said, and then walked off.

Inside the elevator was even more uncomfortable, you stood in the back with Hiro and Wasabi, having to view Honey Lemon try to hold his hand in there. You never realized it until then that their fingers never closed in on each other in there.

Tadashi's fingers had subtle twitches, as if he was hesitating in holding her hand.

You pushed away that idea, it seemed like you were giving yourself false hope with that thought.

Finally, the elevator doors slid opened, and GoGo was the first to walk out. She blew her bubblegum, and it popped loudly. A doctor that passed by tsked under his breath, which made GoGo blow an even bigger bubble.

The door to Aunt Cass' room was wide opened, and chatter could be heard from the room.

Everyone entered the room, and seen Aunt Cass fully sitting up with her eyes opened. There were faint bags under her eyes, and her lips were chapped. The other person was the new doctor, a woman with dyed pink hair and green contacts on.

None of them had met an awake Aunt Cass before, since whenever they visited, she was resting. So waves of elation ran through everybody.

When the doctor seen that there were other people in the room, especially Tadashi and Hiro, she gave out a short gasp.

"Ah, Mr. Hamada! Aunt Cass and I were just talking about you." She rushed over, grabbed Hiro's hand, and shook it roughly.

Aunt Cass laughed softly, "No, Dr. Jade, that one's Hiro. We were talking about the other brother, him." Aunt Cass lifted her finger and pointed at Tadashi.

Dr. Jade's mouth stayed opened, and then she turned her head towards Tadashi.

"Oh, sorry! You two both fit Aunt Cass' description. Tall, black hair, and big brown eyes!" She giggled.

She was unrealistically adorable, both you and Honey Lemon felt a bit jealous. GoGo just didn't care about her, and Wasabi, Hiro, and Tadashi smiled at her kindly.

Then Dr. Jade went back over to Aunt Cass, the others followed behind her.

Aunt Cass' eyes twinkled, though she looked extremely tired. The situation was already explained to her some time ago, yet it still surprised her whenever she was up long enough to be reminded of it.

"Fortunately, she does not have amnesia, and remembers everything from before." Dr. Jade informed, eyeing Tadashi and Hiro, and then added, "But unfortunately, her mind still needs to adjust, and rest. So keep everything simple, and short. 'Kay?"

Tadashi had planned to tell Aunt Cass about the proposal in marrying Honey Lemon once she woke up, and gulped. That subject was not at all simple.

Dr. Jade checked the time on the analog clock near the door, and the smile on her face disappeared.

"Jeez, I have other patients to tend." She stated, and then shook Tadashi and Hiro's hands one more time, "It was nice meeting you both." She chimed, and then skipped out.

When she was gone, Aunt Cass examined you all, her eyes noticing how close you and Hiro were together.

"Are you two dating now?" She innocently asked, tilting her head to the side.

Hiro began to blush, and he shuffled away from you a little. You weren't as shy as Hiro, and simply shook your head.

Tadashi was now beginning to realize how close you and Hiro were today too, and his gritted his teeth with a tense jaw. His grip on Honey Lemon also tightened, though Honey Lemon could see it wasn't out of love.

"Oh, I see." Aunt Cass' lips pressed against each other, and then she directed her eyes to Tadashi and Honey Lemon, "On the topic of relationships, how are you two?" She inquired.

GoGo crossed her arms and slanted more to the side, amused at how quickly the subject came up. She expected it come up later, when Tadashi and Honey Lemon were ready to tell Aunt Cass.

"Everything okay? You look upset, Tadashi." Aunt Cass remarked.

Neither Tadashi or Honey Lemon wanted to tell Aunt Cass, feeling that it would be heavy news for her to take in. The conversations were supposed to be easy.

"You guys don't have to tell me now, not in front of everyone." She told Honey Lemon and Tadashi, a smirk on her face.

"No, they all know, Aunt Cass." Tadashi sighed.

Aunt Cass' mouth formed into an 'O' and then she shrugged. It would eventually come up at one point, she could wait until then.

GoGo frowned, and then she went over to the chair by Aunt Cass, sitting down with the same frown. She hoped that this moment would make Tadashi rethink his choice.

It was quiet for several seconds, and Aunt Cass shifted a few times in her spot.

No one knew what to talk about, or maybe it was more of everyone chosing not to talk.

"So, [Y/N]," Aunt Cass called out, not liking the silence at all.

You looked up from the tiled floor, and politely smiled at her.

"How are you?" She questioned.

"I've been doing," you paused and caught a glimpse of Tadashi holding Honey Lemon's hands while your eyes moved up. You pushed a smile onto your face, "Good." You replied.

The atmosphere still wasn't getting any better.

"So you and Hiro aren't dating?" Aunt Cass joked, winking at you.

This time you laughed, because Hiro became extremely red, like a tomato. Your laugh was sincere and it entered everyone's ears in harmony. It has been awhile since most of them heard you laugh like that.

Aunt Cass hadn't seen you in a very long time either, and she couldn't help but feel nostalgic when you laughed, before shaking your head again to answer her question. It looked as if you represented all the good things that once were in life.

A corner of Hiro's lip went up as you laughed, and he unconsciously stepped closer to you.

Aunt Cass smirked, being the only person to notice Hiro's actions.

"What's with the smirk, Aunt Cass?" GoGo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing," the smirk gradually disappeared from Aunt Cass' face, "By the way, how's the cafe, Tadashi?" She wondered, suddenly remembering Mochi and all.

"It's good! I hired two workers, a friend of mine is watching over it right now, and some high schooler that knew Hiro from elementary school." Tadashi told her.

"Are they planning to work even when I come back? The doctor said that I should be back home soon." Aunt Cass mentioned.

"My friend isn't planning to work that long, and, Hiro is Makoto planning to work for a while?"

Hiro tried to remember, and once he did, he nodded his head. Makoto was hoping to work there for a long time, Hiro recalled Makoto eagerly telling him that.

Aunt Cass smiled when she looked at Hiro, "You're so big now, Hiro." She whispered.

Hiro slightly rolled his eyes, "Okay, Aunt Cass, you haven't been asleep for that long." He said.

You giggled, and Aunt Cass only grinned at him in response.

"I missed you all so much." She marveled, her eyes darting around to look at everyone in the room. She even missed Wasabi and the disgusted look on his face as he heard someone sneeze in the corridor, "So much." She mumbled.

* * *

It was quiet now, the sound of sneakers squeaking against the floor in the hallway were the loudest thing in that moment.

GoGo had to leave, and Wasabi offered to drive her home since he couldn't stand to be in such a place any longer.

That left Hiro, Honey Lemon, Tadashi, and you with Aunt Cass. It was better that way though, the pressure of GoGo being around earlier made it hard for Tadashi and Honey Lemon to speak.

You were going to go home with them, but decided not to last minute on impulse. You don't know what made you not want to go home, you thought that maybe it was because of the loneliness in your house that you didn't want to go back to.

"Are you going to tell me now? I think I'm mentally ready." Aunt Cass tapped on her own head with a fist, and flashed them a determined smile.

You stood by the window, your eyes facing out the window even though you weren't really trying to focus on anything. It was more of you couldn't focus on anything, your vision would become randomly blurred and your head hurt.

Hiro was sitting at the chair beside Aunt Cass, and Honey Lemon and Tadashi stood on the opposite side, still holding hands.

There was a brooding look on Hiro's face, and he kept glancing over at you to make sure you were okay.

Tadashi exhaled out a deep breath, still trying to figure out what to tell Aunt Cass exactly.

After a while, Honey Lemon noticed him struggling so she decided to speak up, "We are thinking about getting married." Her green eyes weren't twinkling like they should have been, though they weren't blank either.

Although Aunt Cass said she was mentally prepared, she felt something sink into her stomach. Disapproval, disappointment, and worry.

She liked Honey Lemon, adored her outgoing and humorous personality, and admired her style. However, just like your mother, Aunt Cass silently rooted for Tadashi and you.

She knew that you two loved each other, and she believed you two were meant for each other. _Love will always find its way_, was what she told herself whenever she thought of you two at the same time.

"Marriage? Isn't that too soon? You guys aren't even done with college yet!" Aunt Cass exclaimed.

Her eyes travelled to you, and the feelings that dwelled in her only worsened. She was worried of how you reacted when you heard the news, and how you would react if it actually happened.

She could see how your fists shook, and the way your eyes narrowed while you refused to look over.

Hiro was doing the same as Aunt Cass, and his hands clenched the armrests.

"I know, we're talking about after college! And after we settle down in our professions. That way we won't get distracted, right, Tadashi?"

"Right." Tadashi muttered.

Tadashi didn't want you in the room as they discussed this, he didn't want you to hear any of this. He knew it was hurting you, and he wish you had went home with Wasabi and GoGo.

"I don't know, guys," Aunt Cass wearied, "Is this really what you want?" She was mainly directing that to Tadashi.

There was no chance for Tadashi to reply, because you ran out. Your feet stomped against the floor in your quick steps, and your face was a blur to the others as you left the room.

Hiro jumped off the chair, and disputed with himself whether to chase you or not. The sound of your footsteps were becoming more distant and distant as each second passed.

Tadashi was actually deciding himself too, however he took too long and Hiro had already dashed out of the room before he could make his final decision.

"Wait, [Y/N], stop!" Hiro could be heard shouting, and that was when Tadashi untangled his hand from Honey Lemon's hand and he ran out behind Hiro, in hope to find you before you were gone again.

* * *

**A/N: **I had cut out an idea for the story, making this story a lot shorter now. So, it may end sooner than we thought it was. I hope you enjoyed this (sort of) short chapter!

To guest user 'S', please make an account so I can love you.

**Also, this is late, but does anyone mind making a cover photo for this fanfic? I am terrible at those, I would greatly appreciate it, and credit you! You can PM me the image link!**

There is a poll on my Quotev account for this story, please check it out!

**Feedback, please!**


	22. TADASHI, HIRO & YOU

I suggest reading in 3/4 size!

* * *

**22\. TADASHI, HIRO, &amp; YOU**

* * *

Your footsteps didn't get any lighter, and people around the corridors and corners shouted at you to slow down. You couldn't slow down, it felt like stopping for a second would have you on your knees.

You've been so strong before, why were you breaking down now? The elevator doors slid opened, and you heard Hiro and Tadashi screaming behind you. Screaming your name, on repeat.

"[Y/N], wait!" One of them hollered.

Once the elevator doors slid opened, you were instantly in there. You clicked the button that closed the elevator doors, wanting to be alone in there. You could see both of their black hair bobbing up and down as they ran, their expression in fear and it seemed like they were getting faster and faster.

Finally, the doors fully shut, just before they could make their way in there.

You started to cry harder in there, wailing and your knees wobbled. It was bad again.

You knew that they'd be down before you if they took the stairs, but you weren't too aware of that. Soon, the metal, shiny doors opened again and you ran down the single hallway, and a nurse screamed at you, though you didn't know what they said.

Turned out, you were out of the door before Tadashi and Hiro made it down all the way, and by the time they reached the glass front doors, you weren't there.

They caught a blob of your [H/C] hair, and pushed the doors opened so they could catch up to you.

You were unexpectedly fast, and you didn't think about how much your legs ached and burned. Your mouth felt dry, and you didn't really know where to go.

The hospital had a large parking lot, and tall buildings around it. A few houses around, and most of the houses had no cars parked around it.

You barely made it out of the hospital area, right on the sidewalk close to the blue exit sign until you felt a grasp around your wrist. There were cars driving by, some people stared at you three with strange looks, and some even honked their cars at you three.

"Let me go!" You cried out, attempting to wiggle out your arm free.

You pretended to calm down, and when you did, whoever was grabbing onto you let go. Right away, you dashed off. Your heart pounded in your chest, and your breaths were rapid.

There were no precise destinations in your mind, you just wanted to go somewhere quiet. Go to some place you could feel all this pain and hurt, but nothing could hurt you ever again.

Tadashi and Hiro's footsteps couldn't be heard behind you anymore, it crushed you when you didn't hear their voices yelling out your name or their quick steps behind you, it felt like they had given up.

You were running still, running past groups of people. Pushing and shoving your way through the crowd of strong shoulders and loud chatter. You stopped to take a breath, with your hands on your knees as you bent down, you heaved out an intense sigh.

When you stood up, you tried to search for distinct brown eyes and black hair. No one matched the description, it was their hair was either too groomed or their eyes were too light or dark.

It shouldn't even bother you that they had stopped trying to get to you.

You started to move again, only this time you dragged your tired feet.

You traveled all the way to where your moped was, which was SFIT. It took you nearly an hour and a half with the speed you were going at.

Even then, you didn't want to rest. The SFIT logo t-shirts, hats, stickers on laptops and bags, it was all too much for you to see. You didn't want to go home either, your mom was having a peaceful rest day.

Tadashi's home, and the Lucky Cat Cafe was a definite no. GoGo seemed upset the whole day, and you didn't want to add onto that. You hadn't talked to Kaleb in a while, and Wasabi would be no help to you.

There was no one there for you.

So you went to the only place that could ever make you feel safe nowadays. The beach, with its salty smell and delicate sand, it offered you some tranquility.

You drove your moped all the way to the beach that you usually went to under stressful times. Such as after the supposedly last time you would see Tadashi, and when you turned Kaleb down.

Once you arrived there, you tiredly took off your shoes and socks. The cool sand calmed down the tension on the sole of your feet.

You sat right onto the sand, ignoring the distant laughter. There were other people there too, only they were there to have a good time whereas you were there because there was no other place you could be at.

* * *

A week and a half. It had been a week and a half since anyone last seen you.

There weren't any missing person signs for you just yet, your mom still believed that you were just out to relax yourself again. You knew she would have been worried, and since your phone died, you called her from a phone booth a few times to assure her you would be home soon.

Almost everyone was concerned over you, looking around the city for you when they could. GoGo was the worst after hearing the news, screaming and kicking things. She shouted at everyone, one second she was calm and then the next Wasabi ended up having to hold her down.

Even your professors was even worried about you. Alerting their classes about your missing status.

Everything was a wreck now.

Tadashi paced back and forth in his room, pulling at his hair with uneven, bitten nails.

Hiro wouldn't look at Tadashi, blaming this on him. It was hurting just as badly for him, simply the thought of you not returning back home made him sick.

They had tried to use Baymax's super sensors to detect you, but you couldn't be located in the city.

That only made Hiro and Tadashi more anxious and sick.

"This is all your fault." Hiro whispered, swirling on the swivel chair slowly. He was staring down at his slender hands, bending his fingers and then poking at the protruding bones roughly down until his fingers flattened out.

"I know that, knucklehead." Tadashi groaned, going over to his bed and sitting down at the edge.

Aunt Cass was down at the cafe working again, though you were always on her mind. She kept hoping that the jingles from the door was going to be because of you soon.

"We were all rooting for you two, everyone wanted you and [Y/N] to be together." Hiro planted his feet on the floor firmly to stop himself from swirling. His face directed at Tadashi, who was looking at the wooden floor.

"What if she's gone?" Hiro choked, tears brimming his eyes, "What if we find out that she killed herself? Ran away for good? That home to her meant never seeing us again?" He asked.

It terrified the both of them, those kind of thoughts.

"Don't say that, don't say that at all. She can't be gone from our lives again, we have to find her." Tadashi grieved, and then lifted up his head.

"All she ever wanted was you!" Hiro snapped, tears coming down his cheeks, and then his voice gotten softer as he continued, "All she ever wanted was you, you idiot."

There was no denying in Hiro that at one point he had a crush on you, just a tiny crush. Well, it wasn't one point. He had always found you attractive, however he knew you would never think of him the same way.

If you were to ever even view him in the way that Hiro looked you, then you would see Tadashi. Hiro understood that from your expressions when he was joking around and being nice to you, he notice how quickly you turned away with your lips in a thin line.

From what Hiro had experienced secondhand, if the person you love isn't giving you what you deserve, they don't deserve to have you.

"You hurt her, Tadashi. You broke her heart, because you were so scared of breaking some else's. You're such a coward, I always thought you were one of the strongest people in my life. Always beating up my bullies, not giving up failure after failure, you were suppose to be a hero. Instead you're crying while she's crying even harder, and you wonder why she still hasn't come home yet. She's not coming home because it hurts her to." Hiro ranted.

It was harsh, however it was also the truth.

Tadashi had broke it off with Honey Lemon, officially and for good. He sent you multiple texts and tried calling you to tell you, not expecting for you to come back to him because of it, but in hope it might make you less sad.

"I know that, I wish I could show her how terrible I feel because I know a thousand of apologizes wouldn't never make up for what I put her through at all." He told Hiro.

"I'm so scared of her not wanting to be with any of us anymore." Hiro confessed.

"I am too, but if it makes her less sad, I'm okay with it. I just wish we could depart the right way though." Tadashi responded, and bit his lip until it almost bled.

If you could just call and tell him that you found happiness, or were in search of happiness at places where they weren't, then he would be okay. He would be miserable, but he would live.

At least he would then understand that was how you were living everyday.

"I wish we just had a [Y/N] locator," Hiro chuckled, though there were still tears slowly coming down, "I wish it would be like a phone map app, we're point A and she's point B. That'd make everything a lot easier."

A thought suddenly occurred to him, and Tadashi sat straight up.

"Kaleb!" Tadashi exclaimed.

"Who again?" Hiro inquired, the name sounded familiar, yet so unknown.

"A friend of [Y/N]'s, I bet they're still friends. I also bet that Ms. [Y/L/N] has his number." Tadashi said, and then stood up to get his jacket.

Then Hiro remembered who that was, remembering him at GoGo's birthday party a long time ago.

Hiro rose up from the swivel chair, and already had on his blue jacket and shoes.

The two walked downstairs in light steps, made sure the T.V was off in the living room, and then went down to the cafe. It was very busy downstairs, there was a strong scent of lemon and the bright lights made Hiro wince a bit.

Aunt Cass was at the cash register, handing someone back their change and bag of pastries.

She noticed them before they had even came to her, and she showed them a comforting smile. She kept her phone in her pocket just in case your mom ever called about any update on you, and her hand gripped the imprint of it through her jeans.

"We're going to look for [Y/N]." Tadashi informed her, as he came over while the customer walked away.

"Tadashi, Hiro," she sighed, "Please just take a break. You guys done this yesterday, and the day before. Go eat some lunch, and rest for a little."

Aunt Cass didn't want to discourage them from searching for you, however they haven't been home for a full day yet. Wasabi, and GoGo came by a few times to help, though they even knew that they had to rest sometimes.

"No, we think we might actually have something, Aunt Cass." Hiro replied, "Right, Tadashi?" He glanced over at his older brother.

Tadashi nodded his head, and then reached over the counter to hug Aunt Cass. She gave him a tight hug, and did the same with Hiro. There was nothing she could do to stop them now, they had their mind set.

She waved at them with one hand, and the other hand stuck its thumb out to them encouragingly.

When the two of them came outside, they took in a whiff of the air. It was a sort of cloudy day, the sunlight only seeped through the cracks and spaces in the clouds.

"Ready?" Tadashi asked, looking into his mirror to check on Hiro.

He finished putting on his helmet, and then nodded his head.

The speed that Tadashi went didn't increase after Aunt Cass came back, disappointing Hiro. He was still very cautious of his surroundings, and Hiro could say it seemed like he was simply cruising on the streets sometimes.

Your home seemed lonelier without your moped parked at the front, your moped was decorated with stickers of brand name logos, animals, and random words. It would bring some color to your plain house.

Of course your mom was home, often didn't leave the house. Just in case you came home, she would be ready to prepare you some food and help you settle back down.

She still worked, just shorter hours. The moment her work hours was done, she was gone.

Hiro and Tadashi went up the stone steps, and to your front door. Tadashi knocked on your door lightly with two fingers.

The door opened right away, as if your mom had been standing behind the front door this whole time.

After she had seen it was them two, a sad smile grew on her face. There was a small bitterness in her towards Tadashi, yet she was so grateful for him not giving up on searching for you.

She moved to the side, to let them in because she had just finished cleaning the house. The two just stood there, not moving.

"We're not going to be here for long. We were just actually wondering what Kaleb's number was? I'm sure you have it, Ms. [Y/L/N]." Tadashi said.

Your mom's face lit up, and she nodded her head. They didn't have to explain to her the need for his number, she was already to understand what they were trying to do.

"Wait here." She stated, and rushed over to her bag on the floor near the stairs. She dug into it, and then finally pulled out her phone. She came back looking through her contacts, and shrieked when she found it.

There was more hope in her now.

She quickly told the number to Tadashi, who then dialed it down onto his phone. His thumb was hovering over the green call button as he and Hiro hastily said their goodbyes to your mom.

After she shut the door, Tadashi ended up saving the number into his phone and shoving his phone back into his pocket. He would call you later, when they got down to the moped, or when they got away from your house.

The stench of bleach and baking soda still lingered in Tadashi's nose from your house, and it made him feel nauseous.

"Where are we going now? Aren't we going to call Kaleb?" Hiro questioned, watching Tadashi get onto the moped and put on his helmet.

Tadashi threw Hiro his helmet, and nudged his head to the side, suggesting Hiro to get on already.

Hiro did as told, and still had to hold onto Tadashi throughout the whole ride despite his ability to keep balance without having to do so. The ride was faster than usual, not as fast as it use to be a long time ago, but faster.

They went to a nearby park, though neither of them got off. Neither of them had the intentions to, they just needed a place to rest without feeling too bothered.

Tadashi pulled out his phone, and found Kaleb's contact immediately. It was saved into his favorites.

While it rang, Hiro tapped on Tadashi's back. There was a fear of Kaleb not knowing where you were too that quickened his tapping to the point where Tadashi waved his free hand back to tell him to stop.

Finally, someone picked up. It sounded like a girl.

"Hello." She greeted gently, as if she had just woke up.

"Uh, is Kaleb there?" Tadashi inquired, his eyes darting to both his sides awkwardly. Your mom possibly gave him the wrong number, or maybe he was taken now.

The girl sucked in her teeth, and then the phone was passed around.

"Yo?" It was Kaleb now. They both sounded like they were just sleeping, and Tadashi happened to wake them up.

"Kaleb, is this you?"

"Yeah, who's this?" Kaleb asked, waking up a little more.

"Tadashi, we met three years ago. You went to a birthday party with [Y/N]." He answered.

Hiro strained his ears to listen to the conversation, since Kaleb's voice was so low and muffled.

"Oh," Kaleb yawned loudly into the phone, and then spoke, "What's up, man? Everything okay?" He wondered. The fact that Tadashi had his number didn't weird him out as much as it should have, it was like he was expecting it at one point.

"I don't know where [Y/N] is at. She has gone missing, and none of us have seen her in almost two weeks." Tadashi explained, closing his eyes as he did.

Kaleb was sitting up straight now, with eyes wide opened and the phone pressed against his ear.

"What?" He gasped.

"We've been looking for her, and we can't seem to find her. So, we were wondering if you have any idea of where she could be at, please? We're so worried about her. I know you have an idea." Tadashi pleaded.

Kaleb thought about it for a few moments, and then an idea came to mind.

"She could be at one of the beaches, I don't know which one. She always goes there when she's stressed out. I think it's the beach near San Fran' Institute of Tech." He recalled, scratching his neck trying to think of more places.

"Really?"

Hiro recognized some relief in Tadashi's voice, and looked at Tadashi through the mirror.

"Yeah, man." Kaleb laid back down, his fingers combing through the girl's hair. "Call me once you find her, please. Good luck." He said.

"Thanks a lot, Kaleb." Tadashi smiled, pulling the phone away.

Once he heard Kaleb's nearly inaudible goodbye, his finger tapped on the red hang up button. Then he put his phone away, and checked on Hiro. There was a possibility that you weren't at the beaches, however the two wanted to believe that possibility didn't exist. It gave them more pressuring expectations, but they didn't care.

"We have to search at a few beaches first, okay?"

"Whatever gets us to [Y/N]." Hiro responded, a grin on his face.

That grin on Hiro's face made one side of Tadashi's lips turn up, and then he started driving as fast as he use to.

* * *

It didn't take long to spot your moped. After two beaches and a thorough scan, they spotted the sticker covered moped on the sand by a degenerating sand castle.

You weren't on it though, or anywhere near it. None of your possessions were around it either.

Tadashi and Hiro examined the area, looking into the empty shacks and on the water. You weren't anywhere to be found.

Not until they heard footsteps near them by the shore, the sound of compressed sand under a pair of shoes.

They turned their heads, and you turned your feet.

You started running the opposite direction, not expecting to see them. You had just came back after staying at your friend's house in another city, you were washed up and clean. You wore your friend's long sleeve shirt with their jacket, and your old pair of jeans.

It was just like a week and a half ago. You were running, and they were chasing you.

You were tired of running and constantly moving, so you weren't as fast as before. Actually, your feet barely lifted off the sand.

Tadashi and Hiro caught up to you quickly, soon they were right behind you. That only made you panic even more, it seemed like a horror movie to you. Your palms were sweaty, and your eyes shot all around you, looking for some place to hide.

"Damn it, [Y/N]!" Tadashi yelled, and put his hand out to grab your arm before you got too far again. Hiro was never the athletic time, and lagged behind a bit.

You were halted mid-step, and this time you didn't try as hard to wiggle free anymore. You felt exhausted, and many other things.

You spun around, your eyebrows aggressively scrunched close to each other, you kept sniffling because of your runny nose, and your cheeks were damp. You didn't realize you were crying, but maybe that was sweat.

Then, you recalled your professor's request for a quick moment. Then, not only were you sad, you also were furious.

"Why did you come back? Can't you see I don't want you around with me anymore? Can't you see?" You hissed, aggressively pulling your arm away from him.

Tadashi frowned, and he dropped his arm to his side. Hiro stood near Tadashi, watching you two.

You noticed Hiro, but you were too frustrated to stop your words.

"You have ruined me! You left me when you knew it would break my heart! I hate you so much." You fumed. You didn't mean it, yet you very much did.

It wasn't completely his fault, you let him do this. _No one could make you feel inferior without your consent_. You didn't stop him from hurting you, and constantly bit your tongue when you should have spoke.

Now he was biting his tongue.

"You're such a. . . Ugh! You get me so mad, well guess what? Go do what you want. Go marry her, go do everything you can do with her, that you can longer do with me!"

Tadashi's face hardened, he was the reason all of these emotions were building up, you were right. If he had just gotten the courage, you wouldn't be feeling the need to scream at the top of your lungs. He should have been there for you.

You huffed out a breath, because he still hasn't spoke yet. All you wanted was to know that Tadashi had more things to tell you, not just an apology, you wanted more than that.

"Do you even want to marry her, huh?" You questioned, your voice thick with emotions. Anger, frustration, sadness, and disappointment could all be heard in your voice.

"You know I don't." Tadashi replied feebly.

"Then why did you want to marry her? Why would you do that to yourself?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt her. I'm so sorry."

"Oh my gosh!" You groaned, "How did you think it make me feel? No, scratch that. Stop thinking about others, think about yourself for once!" You shouted. It took you a very long time to understand your words, however now you did.

"I did, Honey Lemon and I aren't together anymore." He reported to you.

"You did?" You asked, this time more quietly. You were surprised, and then you questioned him again, "Well then, what do you want, Tadashi?"

Tadashi wanted you, he wanted this part of you. He admired this strong side of you, you were like a flame from an old candle. Not as in an old flame, as in first love. As in a light that burned furiously despite how used and worn down it has been.

This was the side of you he first fell in love with. He loved all of you, but this had always been his favorite. It took him a long time to realize that.

Hiro went over to the shore, and sat down before the waves. He didn't get close enough for anything on him to get wet, but if he was flexible and bent down all the way, his fingers would brush against the water.

This wasn't a time for him to speak, though he was glad that this time was happening.

"Do you want me?" You knew the expression on Tadashi's face all too well. It was gentle, kind, with no alarm and no harm presented. It was love.

Tadashi gulped, "Yes." He admitted.

"You don't get another chance though," you told him, and as his face revealed disappointment, you cracked into a smile, "You get a new chance."

"Huh?"

You still loved Tadashi, however you were also still learning to love yourself. You learned that within the time you had disconnected to your current life in San Fransokyo that there were greater things for you, not just letting yourself feel like this.

"We're going to start over, I still need to pick myself up. If by then, after I know what I deserve exactly, then maybe we can give _us_ a chance." You explained to him.

Even Hiro smiled as he bent his legs and pressed his knee against his mouth. He also chuckled quietly, because Wasabi's famous words echoed in his head.

_There's a place for everything, everything in its place. _

"Then, I think I can wait for that day, and I'd still feel the same way when that time comes." Tadashi grinned.

The wind started blowing, and it was getting a bit colder, though the clouds have parted and the sun shined brighter than the lilac-blue sky.

A perfect weather for hot chocolate, or tea and some sweets. An idea popped into Tadashi's head.

"Do you want to go to the Lucky Cat Cafe? Call your mom, I'll call the others, invite them and then we all just eat and drink some hot cocoa?" He recommended, stuffing his hands into his pockets to take out his moped key.

"I think I'd like that a lot." You giggled, staring at him and then taking your moped key out of your jacket.

"Come on, Hiro!" Tadashi called out, turning around to walk and you scurried to his side. Hiro pushed himself off the sand, and jogged by your other side.

When Hiro was by you, he winked at you and then nudged your side with his elbow. Then he winked at you again, this time he gestured his head towards the direction of Tadashi.

You laughed, and pushed him a little.

"Can you guys not talk about me, please? I know the sunlight compliments my skin." Tadashi joked, though the sunlight really did make his brown eyes shine. They twinkled, and you looked at them with awe. Hiro believed it wasn't just the sun that made his eyes gleam, it was because of you.

It really did feel like everything was going to be okay, even if it were to be for a little.

* * *

**A/N:** Ta-da! I think a couple more chapters, then we're done with this story! ( ˘︹˘ ) Sadly, this story will not go on forever. Sorry it took so long to update :-/ I was very busy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though!

To guest user 'S', you're such a cutie, wow! ಥ_ಥ You are the absolute best! Please do notify me once you make an account! And haha, "just smashed my whole body against the walls" I LAUGHED SO LOUD AT THAT. OH MY GOSH!

**I will be picking images for the cover image soon :~)**

There is a poll on my Quotev account for this story, please check it out!

**Feedback, please!**


	23. EVERYONE

**A/N: **Super sorry for the almost week long wait! :-/

I suggest reading in 3/4 size!

* * *

**23\. EVERYONE**

* * *

When you got to the cafe with Tadashi and Hiro, you were attacked by hugs.

"I missed you so much, idiot!" GoGo shouted, and flicked your forehead. There was a mischievous smirk on her face, and you felt a little scared. Wasabi had to bend down to give you a hug, and even then, it didn't last for more than two seconds.

After everyone had given you their hug, Hiro walked up to you with a gleam in his eyes.

"What?"

Then, quickly he bent down, and planted his lips on yours. Your eyes went wide, and you didn't know what to do.

Tadashi rushed over, and pushed Hiro away from you. Tadashi swore loudly, and Aunt Cass ran over to calm him down.

"Calm down, Tadashi!" Wasabi screamed, holding him down by the shoulders as he attempted to punch Hiro. Hiro massaged his left shoulder, where he had been aggressively shoved by Tadashi.

"You knew I love her! I swear, Hiro!" Tadashi thundered, and untangled himself from Wasabi's hands. He went over to Hiro, and landed a punch straight up at his jaw. Hiro flew back, and GoGo screamed.

You were still in shook, and touched your lips. Everything was blurry in front of you, and you couldn't pay attention to anything in front of you. All the sound was blocked out.

You kept pressing your lips down, the moment replaying in your head. You couldn't lie, it did feel nice, and possibly, you would have loved to done it again.

* * *

**A/N: **Ta-da~ I hoped you enjoyed that. :-) I'm just playin' with you! (Or maybe the HiroxReader enjoyed it haha) Now, here's the real chapter...

* * *

To say that you were scared was an underestimate. You were terrified, your heart slammed against your chest so hard that Tadashi probably felt it on his back.

How would they feel back at the cafe? Would they be mad at you for disappearing like that? The thought of them yelling at you, especially GoGo doing it, made you feel sort of uneasy.

Your arms were wrapped around his lower torso, everything past by you in a blurry blob. The moped drove on top of rocks and pebbles, causing you and Tadashi to jump a little on the seat.

Hiro was riding your moped, ahead of you two.

The wind blew through the sleeves of your jacket, and you felt chills down your spines. Although, you weren't too sure if you got chills from the wind or the anticipation you felt in you.

There was something new in you, you felt the tingling sensation at the tip of your fingers and at your toes. You felt your mouth twitching to smile even though you were scared, it was weird.

But it felt good.

"Are you okay back there, you're good?" Tadashi asked loudly, yet even then you only heard the last two words.

You nodded your head against his back, knowing he would feel it.

It felt so safe, the way you grasped around Tadashi. It felt like you were finally home, it was such a weird thing. He was going past the speed limit for the first time in a while, and could crash any moment, yet you felt safe.

Finally, the mopeds were parked up the hill from the cafe. All the other parking spaces were taken, the Lucky Cat Cafe was full of people. There were only a couple of empty tables left when you guys went in.

"Hey, Aunt Cass!" Tadashi hollered.

Aunt Cass had her back turned to you three, and didn't notice you until she spun around the greet the boys.

When she seen you, it felt like her heart paused for a second. There you were, just like that. In all honesty, Aunt Cass didn't believe Hiro and Tadashi were going to find you today, so her mouth opened and gasped. The other customers flashed her a strange look, but then went back to eating and talking.

"Hel―" You couldn't finish, because Aunt Cass rushed over to hug you.

She squealed as her grasp around you tightened, and you soon found yourself having a hard time breathing in the bone crushing embracement.

"I have to call your mom, she's been worried sick about you!" Aunt Cass reported, pulling you away with her small hands.

A frown appeared on your face as she said that. That was what you were most terrified of, seeing your mom. You had put her through much, how could you have been so selfish to not think about her when you ran off? You owed your mom more than an apology, dozens of breakfasts in bed and surprise gifts. None of those were enough to make up for adding onto her stress.

"Please don't call her." You mumbled quickly, and your hands rolled into fists.

"Huh?" One of Aunt Cass' hands were already at the phone in her pocket.

"I don't think I'm ready yet, I'll see her later when I come home." You told Aunt Cass. You knew your mom, and you knew she would be home when you did. Your mom was always the one to wait patiently, despite how tedious.

Aunt Cass removed her hand away from the phone, and nodded her head, understanding.

"I just texted everyone to come here." Tadashi said, putting his phone away and taking a seat at the chair right behind him. Hiro sat next to him.

"Do you need to wash up, [Y/N]?" Aunt Cass questioned, her eyes going up and down at you. It wasn't like you weren't dressed poorly, you looked decent and fine. She was just wondering if you wanted to give the others a good impression after a long time of not seeing them.

"Uh," you looked down at yourself, and then nodded your head slowly, "That would be very nice." You responded.

Aunt Cass took your hand, and then started to walk away with you before remembering Tadashi's presence. She turned around, and didn't have to chance to speak because Tadashi waved his hand to gesture that it was okay, and then said, "I'll watch the cafe. Go, before they get here."

The two of you hastily went up the stairs, went all the way to Aunt Cass' room, and not once did she let go of your shaky hands.

You were so anxious, frightened. That they would think of you differently, call you a coward, pathetic, and selfish. They would see that you were just some inconsiderate heartbroken person.

You didn't mean to hurt anyone while trying to fix yourself.

"Hey, calm down. It'll be fine, what are you so scared about?" Aunt Cass asked and then gently pressured her fingers against your hands for a moment in assurance.

There was a tiny amount of uncertainty in you, to confess what you were thinking to Aunt Cass. Then, you remembered that Aunt Cass never judged you, she may joke on you a bit, but never with the intention to hurt you by mockery.

"I feel like they'll see me the way I see myself." You answered, your voice almost inaudible.

"See yourself? What do you mean? Tadashi and Hiro see you the way you are, and they aren't bothered." Aunt Cass countered, slightly upset with the negativity you brought to yourself.

"That I'm not that good of a person, I'm trying to improve, but I'm not quite there yet."

"Well, what's wrong if they see you that way? See that you may not be there yet, but you're getting there? You know them better than I do, as long as you're trying to be the best that you could be, that's enough to them." She told you.

Aunt Cass was right, every word she said was sincere and reassuring.

"Thank you." You whispered, and then smiled at her.

The lights in the room was still off, so Aunt Cass released your hands and went to turn on the lights. Once the lights were on, you didn't realize that it would be that bright and grimaced for a second.

The room was somewhat disorganized, her desk was full of papers and a few check books. The only neat things were her made bed and the folded clothes in the drawers. Everything else looked a little out of place.

"Do you want a skirt? Or some jeans?" Aunt Cass inquired, digging through her bottom drawer.

"Just some pants would be nice." You said and then checked to see if the door was locked.

When you seen that it was, you unbuttoned and unzipped your faded jeans, then kicked them off. It wasn't weird to change in front of Aunt Cass, she had been with you long enough to have seen your body develop into what it was today.

She threw a pair of white pants at you, and then a pink tiered button cuff blouse at you.

"I don't actually wear any of these, I got them for you and your mom one time and forgot to give them to you guys." She laughed, still rummaging through the clothes and then slamming the drawer shut.

"Really? Well, they're the perfect size." You commented, zipping up the pants. Then you carefully put on the blouse, admiring yourself in the mirror.

"Great! You can go to the bathroom and freshen up a little, I should pack up these clothes for you and your mom." Aunt Cass stated, and then went over to the door.

She unlocked it and walked out, you came out behind her to go to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, you washed your face, and checked yourself out. You looked presentable, compared to earlier. You wore no jewelry, or make up, so you didn't look too overdressed.

You looked at yourself a few more times, and then when you were ready, you scurried out of the bathroom to Aunt Cass.

There was a large stuffed white bag by her legs, and you could see your old clothes at the top.

"You can take it back down when you leave, but for now, just leave it here and let's go downstairs." Aunt Cass said, pushing the bag to the corner with one foot.

The sound of Fred's voice could be heard, and you were very confused. Either you were imagining things now, or he had came to visit. Out of the whole group, Fred and you never gotten that close, however he could always brighten up the mood and amuse everybody with his thinking. He may not have been the smartest, or even the brightest, but he was most eccentrically humorous.

Aunt Cass reached down to the cafe first, and before you could fully reveal yourself down, you took in a gulp of air. The cafe had emptied out a little, there were less people. It was already beginning to get darker outside.

GoGo's voice was full of aggravation as she complained about Fred, and Wasabi kept hushing everyone. It was as if you never really left, you were just taking a quick bathroom break. Honey Lemon wasn't there.

Oh, boy.

When you came into Tadashi's view, his head peaked up and his eyes grew wide.

What you were wearing wasn't anything special, and he knew it wasn't. There was just something about your shy grin, and how your hands held each other as you sheepishly made you way over to everyone.

"Guys, look." Hiro whispered demandingly, pointing his index finger in your direction.

The others slowly turned their bodies around, and Wasabi was the first to see you. When he saw you, his hands went to his mouth and he gasped loudly. Fred raised his arms, shouting, "Whoa! We found her, guys!" And unexpectedly, GoGo started to tear up. Her knees hit against each other, and her hands covered her opened mouth.

She had searched for you, at every corner and under every bridge. She almost knocked down a handful of doors of people that could've been hiding you, and was the person that put up the missing fliers of you all around the city. There were days when she really did believe that you were gone now, and wanted nothing to do with them, especially her.

Now here you were, in front of her. She rarely cried, and you frowned when you seen tears trail down her cheeks.

As you took small steps to her, ready to comfort her, she raised a hand up and dried her cheeks with the back of her other hand. The rest had gotten silent, in shock with GoGo's surprising behavior. The passive-aggresive, 5'4" woman that no one has ever seen get emotional was crying.

"Don't come over here." She muttered, and you stopped in your steps.

All of the sudden, she rushed over to you and embraced you with a strong grasp. Maybe a little too strong, because you found yourself again having trouble breathing.

If she hadn't let go two seconds later, you were sure you would've had bruised skin and possible broken ribs.

"You're so selfish!" GoGo shouted, drawing attention. She was glaring at you, but you could see that she wasn't as angry as she was happy. This GoGo didn't come by often, so you hugged her to appreciate and preserve the fact that she was like this.

"I honestly should beat you up instead of Tadashi."

You laughed, and let her go. She scowled at you, and didn't leave your side still.

"[Y/N], we missed you!" Wasabi grinned, and went over to you, raising his hand up for a high five. Of course, after you did it, he made sure your fingers were aligned with his first and then he pulled back.

Fred didn't move, however he did eagerly wave a hand at you even though he was only a few feet from you.

"Dude, I came back to help look for you! But now you're here, because I was just actually going to contact my dad to have his people look for." Fred explained to you, a goofy expression on his face.

"I'm still upset with you, making everyone worry like that. Stupid." GoGo hissed and crossed her arms securely.

Aunt Cass chuckled, and then went back to work as a customer called her over.

"Don't be so tough on her, GoGo. Let's celebrate that she's back!" Wasabi cheered, "Welcome home, [Y/N]!"

GoGo chuckled, and her lips broke into a smile. She couldn't really be mad at you, especially with the atmosphere. It still felt like a dream that you were here right beside her, she was in euphoria. It seemed like everybody else was.

"Hey, let's get a cake to celebrate!" Tadashi recommended, and then rose up from his chair. Aunt Cass was already busy working, meaning he had to fetch the cake himself.

While the others talked to you, and caught up with you, Tadashi walked over to the cakes and easily pulled one out. It was white and green, with a simple heart on it.

It didn't have any words on it, and Tadashi didn't want to spend time doing that.

Hiro was telling you an inappropriate joke, causing you and Fred to laugh. GoGo chuckled, and Wasabi shook his head in sheer disappointment, though he did find it a bit funny.

When Tadashi came back with the cake in his hand, you squealed. You hadn't had Aunt Cass' cake in such a long time, your mouth watered at the sight of it. The pink heart was the absolute cutest.

"What's the celebration?" Fred inquired curiously, watching as Tadashi placed the cake down onto the table.

"It's for [Y/N], idiot." GoGo responded, and rolled her eyes. Most times, she did wish Fred was back at his family islands.

An 'O' formed on Fred's mouth, and he patted your back a few times with a proud grin on his face. You weren't paying too much attention to him, and brought your eyes back to the cake.

Hiro ran over to the back to get a clean knife, and came back quickly.

Then the cake was cut up unevenly, Wasabi got the largest slice, and GoGo had the slimmest slice. The result of that was GoGo sneakingly took a few bites off of Wasabi's slice when he went to wash his hands before eating.

"Hey, why is half of my cake missing?" Wasabi asked, when he came back.

Everyone laughed, and eventually Aunt Cass came over with her own individual slice from another type of cake. The cafe was starting to die down, allowing Aunt Cass to chat, joke, and finish off the cake before going back to work.

"This is so funny." Hiro mentioned, and then waved his frosted covered fork around.

"What is?" Tadashi questioned, the fork still laying in his mouth.

Just about everybody was sitting down, except for GoGo, she leaned against Wasabi's broad shoulders while eating her cake. For once, he didn't seem to mindful about it, though he did keep glancing back at her.

"How were acting as if nothing ever changed." Hiro stated.

GoGo frowned, and went over to Hiro.

"Nothing did change, Hiro. We all still feel the same for each other, we all still care about each other, ya mop head." She sighed.

You laughed at her insult, and eventually Tadashi did too. Hiro shrugged his shoulders, and tried his best not to give out any emotions. It wasn't the first time that he had heard that, and at this point, it didn't bother him.

"See, you're still hiding your emotions. Nothing has changed at all." GoGo smirked, and then chewed her cake bite.

You agreed with GoGo a lot, everything was just like how it use to be. Every single thing.

* * *

"How'd you get yourself do it? How did you do it?" You questioned Tadashi, sitting with him at the table in the vacant Lucky Cat Cafe. Everybody had went home already, and Aunt Cass gone upstairs to make dinner. Hiro was in his room, saying that he had homework to do.

"Do what?" Tadashi asked, taking off his cap and placing it on the table. His hair was messy, so he flattened and combed through his hair with his fingers.

Your lips pinched in, and you wondered whether to explain to him. You were trying to ask him about Honey Lemon and their break up. It felt like it was too soon to though.

"Find you?"

"Uh, sure."

Tadashi put his cap back on, shifting it from side to side a little before dropping his hand onto the table.

"I actually asked Kaleb if he had an idea of where you were, we really needed to know that you were okay." He answered, feeling sort of embarrassed.

You were surprised, and it was visible on your face, because Tadashi chuckled and shook his head.

"I know, I know. Shocking." Tadashi said, his voice slightly sarcastic. He knew at at some points you had used Kaleb as a distraction, but he had grown to get over that and the thoughts of whatever you would do with him.

The questions about Honey Lemon and Tadashi were still on your mind, and you sucked in a quick breath to get yourself ready. You had been anxious this whole day, yet still faced the fears, you could do it again.

"Actually, I had another question." You quietly stated, and picked at your thumb nail under the table.

"What is it?" Tadashi inquired, raising his eyebrows.

"What happened when Honey Lemon and you broke up? How did it go?" You asked, biting your upper lip gently and putting your hands on top of the table, just near his. If you stretched out your fingers, it would touch the tips of his.

Tadashi thought about it, and the vivid memory came back to his mind.

* * *

A week ago

He could see Honey Lemon alternatively tapping her feet on the concrete. She looked tired, and her green eyes seemed duller. There wasn't a smile on her face, even though it was a beautiful evening.

They were at an outside cafe, nowhere near familiar places. Neither Honey Lemon or Tadashi had been here before.

The sun shined through the clouds, and there was a cool breeze. There were a few people there too, and toddlers trotted around chasing the chirping birds. The day was just so lovely, Tadashi wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Honey Lemon that day or not. Maybe on a cloudy day, it would fit the mood more anyways.

'_No, it has to be now_.' He thought, and then started making his way to her. Honey Lemon's tan skin glistened and the feeling to run away came back. She was just so beautiful, it was so unfair that he couldn't see her beauty in the same way as he once did.

Honey Lemon wore a yellow sundress with a pink cardigan, and had low heels on. There was makeup on her, which made Tadashi doubt his choices even more. What if she cried? Most likely Honey Lemon wore waterproof makeup, but there was that chance she wasn't.

As Tadashi came closer to her, she noticed his presence and sat up straight. A smile appeared on her face, and her eyes seemed to brighten up a little. They barely talked these past days, Tadashi was always out running to search for you and she didn't think it was right for her to stop him.

After all, he was chasing the person he never wanted to lose again, and even though it wasn't her, she was proud of him for finally making his choice. When he and Hiro ran off to get you, her and Aunt Cass had a talk. That was when she realized that had been so childish, holding onto someone that could hardly held her. She told herself she wouldn't do that before, yet she did. Now she recognized doing so, and gradually regretted it.

"Hello, Tadashi." Her voice turned out weaker than she expected, and she closed her mouth shut instantly. Her hand gripped the teacup and she brought it to her lips.

"Hey, Honey Lemon." Tadashi greeted, and sat down on the black chair across from her.

It was uncomfortable, the two had never felt so uncomfortable with each other. Never like this, not until now.

"How's it been? Are you finding more clues to her?" Honey Lemon questioned, lifting up her delicate eyebrows and placing the glass teacup down onto the plate with a clink. She was also concerned, and wanted you to turn up soon, maybe not as much as others, but she still cared about you. It was her that kept cheering the others on to keep looking, reminding them that you would come back soon. She felt guilty for all the things she put you through, and wasn't sure that if you did appear, she would be ready to face you.

Tadashi frowned, and leaned back onto the chair. There was no time for simple chatter, it would make everything even more awkward. He just had to tell Honey Lemon before it felt wrong too.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something. Uh, about us." He wasn't going to use the old '_It's not me, it's you_' reason because it was actually more of him.

"Oh, I see." She mumbled, the smile on her face fading away.

This was bound to happen at one point, and she was somewhat glad it was happening now. It was best to happen now, it would make it easier for her. Honey Lemon didn't believe that she could have ever done it herself.

"I don't think this will work out anymore. I don't feel the same way as I use to, it's for the best. I'm sorry, I just don't think that I can..." His words stopped due to Honey Lemon's sudden reappearing smile.

She smiled because he was rambling on, because if he continued, it would have hurt her more. She smiled because she knew he would be surprised by it.

"It's fine, Tadashi, I sort of feel the same way too, I guess." Honey Lemon's cheeks were pink, and her magenta glasses slid down her nose, which was pushed right back up.

"I wish that I wouldn't have to put you through this."

It hurt Honey Lemon, it hurt like hell, however she had been through hell and back more than once. It was alright to go through it again, and it could possibly make her even stronger the next time she would feel this.

"I'll live, and I'll be okay soon." She told him, with the most earnest smile she could muster.

Honey Lemon was always so optimistic, and ultimately it was one of the things about her that Tadashi would always love. He hoped that she would stay like that after he left.

After several moments of silence, she spoke again, "Besides, _if I can't love you as a lover, I will love you as a friend._"

* * *

Those words of her still sent Tadashi chills. There will never be any regret in him for loving her when he did, and there will never be a time when he wouldn't feel the same way with those words of hers.

"She really said that?"

He was brought back to awareness, and nodded his head at you.

Your fingers were stretched out now, and it gingerly touched his fingers. If he were to ever notice it and move away his hand, you would be ready to do the same. Act as if nothing had ever happened.

"Honey Lemon is great person then." You remarked, despite what you had felt because of her, you knew that she was almost just like you when it came to love. Almost.

"Yeah, but she would never be as great as you." Tadashi mumbled, and finally realized that your skin was touching his. He pressed his fingers closer to you, and laid his chin on the table.

His eyes were looking intently at you, he was staring at everything about you. There was a small green stain on your blouse from when GoGo smeared some cake on your chin and it dropped down from there, and a short piece of your hair rested near the corner of your lips.

Your [E/C] weren't as bright as they use to be, and they were a bit bloodshot from your lack of sleep, but they lit up under the ceiling light. Your hair was also messier than before, Hiro ruffled it around earlier and when Wasabi tried to fix it, he didn't do it too well.

Nevertheless, you looked more as yourself than showing those force smiles and eyes that never stared up from the ground. Tadashi still saw more colors in you than he did in the cafe.

Tadashi had lights bags under of eyes and you could see his hair sticking out in every direction from under the cap. He reminded you of a zombie, and you giggled to yourself.

"What?" He questioned, raising his head up a little.

"You look like a zombie." You replied, smirking.

"I know I look dead, jeez." He pouted, and then glanced down at his hand while it pushed against yours even more, "Thanks for coming back." He muttered.

Nothing came out of your mouth, and soon your fingers were in-between the intervals of his fingers.

"I really missed you, it's pathetic, but I'm shameless."

You blushed, and flustered. You weren't sure how to respond exactly, so you ended up saying, "You're such a loser." With your face turned to the side.

"I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't." You told him, facing him again.

He wouldn't lose you like he did before, you were positive there would be days when you might not look at him or need a break again, however never again would you want to run off like that. Not just for the sake of Tadashi, but for everyone else also.

Tadashi wasn't going to make you promise on it, because he learned that sometimes things don't go as planned. He once told you he would always be there for you, though for a very long time he couldn't be. He told Honey Lemon that her lips were his favorite, but when he kissed you, he realized that they weren't. The weatherman might have told him that it would be sunny for the day, and it turned out rain poured down by the afternoon. Anything could change anytime.

You weren't going to promise him anything either, though somehow, your hand and his ended up intertwining.

* * *

**A/N: **I believe the next chapter will be the last chapter. :'( So sad, I really wish I could write this forever and ever. I hope you liked this chapter, it's a bit long haha! :~)

BTW the line, "_If I__ can't love you as a lover, I will love you as a friend." _Is from the song Andria by La Dispute!

There is a poll on my Quotev account for this story, please check it out!

**Feedback, please!**


	24. Finally Home

**A/N: **Ah, the last chapter. (╥﹏╥) I am so sad now. I'll be putting music links on the Quotev version of this chapter, to fit the setting! Play it, read, then click the next one that comes up. Go on the Quotev version the get the music, or just search down the titles given.

I suggest reading in 3/4 size!

* * *

**24\. Finally Home**

* * *

_Music 1: I Will (Piano) from Ao Haru Ride_

Tadashi stood behind you, his back turned towards you as your fist went to the door. You two were at your house now, and you were scared to knock on the door. That you wouldn't know what to say, or how to apologize when that door opened revealing your mom.

You had a feeling your mom would be right behind that door, waiting for you ever so patiently.

"I'll be right here." Tadashi told you, walking away from you and to your stone steps. He took a seat on one of them, and stared up at the sky. It was night-time, and it was so quiet.

At last, you gained the courage and knocked on the door softly. You could barely hear the knock yourself, so you did it again harder.

The first thing you heard was someone stomping down the stairs, and then the locks being turned and twisted. Your body stiffened, and your feet stood right by each other. Your hands were at your sides, and your fingers scratched against your palms in nervousness.

In your mind, there were two possibilities that could happen next: your mom would lecture you, or your mom would cry and then lecture you.

The door opened and instantly, your mom heaved in a deep breath and threw herself at you. She was sobbing, and small as she trembled in your arms. You knew the lecture would come sooner or later, but she still kissed your cheek while you rubbed her back in comfort. It seemed like she also had gotten thinner within the week and a half. Such a short time, yet she felt like a child in your arms.

"Where have you been?" She cried, "We looked for you everywhere! You're like a lost puppy, do you know worried and sick we were?" There it was, the upcoming lecture.

Tadashi covered his ears and didn't look back, he was sure that your mom hadn't even noticed him yet.

Her arms dropped from around your neck, and she looked right at you in the eyes.

"Everybody was so worried over you! I just filed a missing person report, but now you're here! Now I have to go through the trouble on canceling it and to make matters worse, they were going to start searching for you tomorrow morning! I have to call again, and they won't like that, and I'm going to look like a bad mother!" Your mom ranted.

Then she shook her head, her eyes moving down to the floor. She felt ashamed of herself as a mother, and as a friend. She couldn't be there for you when you needed someone most, she was always working. Paying attention more on the bills than how many empty alcohol and wine glass bottles were near the trash almost every Sunday morning.

"I thought you had left me, like your dad did. I'm sorry for being such a terrible person." Your mom sighed.

"Mom, don't say that." You stated, eyes narrowed in disapproval.

"I am a bad person," she cried out, "your dad left me because I was too neglectful, I was too busy with everything else but him! And when you needed a shoulder to cry on, I was throwing a dirty towel over my shoulder at work instead."

You were going to argue with her, but Tadashi abruptly stood up.

Tadashi gritted his teeth, not being able to hear your mom talk about herself like that anymore. Quickly, he stomped over to you and your mom.

Your mom finally realized that he was there when he went over to her, and her face showed obvious shock. She gasped his name, and her eyes went back and forth between Tadashi and you.

"Ms. [Y/L/N], you are not a bad person!" He claimed.

This was just like back then with you, back at the night you and him cleaned up the café together after GoGo's party. You spoke about how much of a bad person you were, and Tadashi insisted that you weren't a bad person at all.

It was always Tadashi that could put a smile on your mom's face. She wanted to disagree with him, but with the sincere determination in his eyes, how could she?

"See, Mom. Tadashi is a huge nerd, meaning he knows lots of things, and those things happen to be also how much of a good person you are. Right, nerd?" You giggled.

For once Tadashi wasn't going to bother going against that, it wasn't the time.

"Exactly. You're the only person that I know that works harder than Aunt Cass, and you know how much Aunt Cass works." Tadashi smirked. He wasn't just saying it to make her feel better, it was true, despite Tadashi not ever getting too close to your mom, he was close enough to have learned the difference between her exhausted breaths and sighs of relief.

Your mom was speechless of his kind words, and stared at him for a few more moments before remembering that you were there too.

Right away, her eyes bugged out and Tadashi knew what she was going to say before she even said it.

"No, Ms. [Y/L/N]. We're not going out." He informed, slightly rolling his eyes for humorous effects. You laughed lightly at the sudden disappointment on your mom's face, as her lips formed into a pout.

"Stop being such a baby, Mom. Maybe we will one day, but we're just not yet." The last sentence came out by mistake, it was supposed to be your ending thought, not your ending statement.

The next seconds were full of awkward silence, and you wondered whether to run into your house to hide or not.

Tadashi broke the silence by chuckling and then he threw his arm around your shoulders. His cheeks were a light rose, and you felt him tug you closer to his side.

He was going to say something, however your mom beat him to it.

"Friends with benefits then?"

"No!" You exclaimed, pushing away from Tadashi. You knew your mom was somewhat a fan for Tadashi and you, and it sometimes was just plain creepy, but you didn't expect her to say that.

"I'm just teasing you guys!"

Tadashi laughed loudly, having to cover his mouth with his hand to quiet down his laughter. You relaxed, and both you and your mom gazed at him. He was laughing because of your face, you reminded him of a tomato with your face so flushed.

"If I were twenty years younger, [Y/N], I would take him." Your mom joked.

Tadashi had gradually calmed down, and kept the grin on his face. You gave him a weird look, still not getting what was so funny. Maybe it was what your mom said, but that wasn't something that hilarious, especially with your mom's usual antics.

"I'm going to go inside and fix us three something to eat, okay? Are you hungry?" Your mom questioned, her back was facing you as she was already taking small, slow steps to the door already.

Although you had eaten earlier at the café, you nodded your head. You bet your mom missed making food for you, and she look like she hadn't eaten either.

"Alright, let's go inside and you two can hang out on the couch then?" Your mom suggested.

"Uh, I think I'm going to stay out here for a bit, then I'll be in before you even call my name." You responded, flashing her a smile.

You wanted to get some more fresh air before going back into the house, even though you had received more than enough the past week and a half. The house held so many memories, and the thought of the inside of it triggered memories from other places and time. It was as if entering the house would bring you back to the past, yet at the same time, move you away from it. Move you on from what had occurred recently, from the chaos of you running off and everybody worrying over you.

"Tadashi, can you come in with me very quickly? To help me set up, that's all." Your mom told him, taking a step into the house.

He didn't hesitate and entered into the house right behind her.

_Music 2: Last Train Home ~still far~ from Anohana_

It was just you now, you were alone, but you didn't feel lonely. For once, for the first time, the comfort of your own hands clinging on your sides as the wind blew lightly reminded you that it was going to be okay. The way you were, and will be was alright.

Perhaps you didn't end up with Tadashi like you thought you would have a long time ago, which was to be with him instantly and miraculously.

However, you gotten a new and better chance. Not only be have another chance to love Tadashi fully and have the same feeling returned, but to also love yourself. It didn't occur to you before that you only forgotten about how uncomfortable you were in your own skin because you were thinking about how it might be more comfortable touching someone else's.

Your legs started to get tired of standing, so you took a seat right on spot.

Without noticing him, Tadashi crept behind you and then sat down at your right side. He meant to scare you, and he laughed when you jumped a little at the sound of him sitting down.

"It's just you. I hate when you do that." You grunted, your shoulders still tensed up, "What were you and my mom talking about in there? I know for a fact it wasn't just instructions on getting the ingredients out." You stated.

"Actually it was, although I guess she noticed how unexpected it was because she said to me, and I quotethat_ us kids already know what to do_." Tadashi answered, gliding his arm across your shoulders, "I think I know what I want to do." His hand slid down your arm a little, and he brought you closer to him.

You two weren't dating, however you let this slid by.

"Oh yeah? Do you now?" You asked, raising your eyebrows curiously.

"Not right now, of course. But in time, it will come." He smiled, and then added, "You'll be the first to know actually."

"I'd rather not, no thanks." You joked, and showed him a disgusted expression, biting the tip of your tongue to stop yourself from giggling.

"That's fine with me then. Your lost." Tadashi replied, and then pulled his arm away from you. As he did so, you unconsciously leaned over to him more. He realized that, and adjusted himself a little to make you more comfortable.

When your head rested against his shoulder, the memory of you two kissing immediately came back to your mind. You glanced up at Tadashi, and a frown appeared on your face. You ended up staring at his lips, feeling an urge to feel them against your lips. Or your skin, you just desired to feel them.

"I want to ask you something." Tadashi spoke.

"Hey, guys, I'm about done!" Your mom shouted from the kitchen, and Tadashi twisted his body around, directing his face to the ajar front door.

"Let's go in." Tadashi got up, and put his hand out in front of your face.

You still had the frown on your face, and you were completely unaware of that until Tadashi pointed it out. Your lips went into a simple thin line, and you shook your head because you didn't want to take his hand, though you ended up taking it anyways.

If you felt his skin, you would want to feel his lips even more. You didn't understand this sudden urge of yours and you grimaced to yourself, walking near Tadashi's side into the house. You kicked the door shut, focusing on Tadashi's back. His shirt was wrinkle free, and not a single crinkle. His hands swayed slightly at his side, and his footsteps were light.

The smell of grilled cheese hit you, and childhood memories filled your head. You ended up scurrying past Tadashi and into the kitchen, salivating and inhaling in deeply through your nose.

Your mom put a beige colored plate on the table, and on it were stacked up grilled cheese sandwiches with french fries on the side.

"Do you guys want soda or juice?" She asked, walking over to the refrigerator.

You took a seat, and Tadashi sat right next to you.

"Uh, soda please." You answered, and then turned your face to him, "How about you, Tadashi?"

"Water actually, it's healthier." He stated, giving you a know-it-all, chin up gesture.

"Oh, wow, you're cool. I wish I could be just like you." You sarcastically admired, batting your eyelashes at him.

Your mom came back with a can of soda in one hand, and bottled water in the other. She carefully put them down in front of you, and then took a seat across from Tadashi.

You thought she was going to say something, so you didn't pick up a sandwich. But after several moments, you simply reached over for a one. Your mom was just staring at you, her eyes twinkling and a small smile on her face.

"What's up, Mom?" You questioned, before taking a bite off the grilled cheese.

"Oh, just wondering." That was all she said, and you rolled your eyes with a groan. You had an idea of what she was thinking about, and Tadashi knew that you were starting to get annoyed of it too, yet he had the audacity to ask what it was.

"Oh, nothing. How's the grilled cheese, [Y/N]? I didn't make much, Tadashi said you and him already ate earlier." Your mom said, and then picked one up herself.

"It's delicious! I love it." You praised, and took a huge bite.

Your mom smiled widely with pride. She missed cooking for you, even when you were home before, she didn't have much time to cook. As you chewed happily, picking up a fry, the sides of your mom lips went to her ears, and the corners of her eyes as crinkled as she did.

After you finished eating, there were two grilled cheese sandwiches left on the plate.

"You want to last one, huh, Tadashi?" Your mom inquired, standing up and with the plate balanced on her hand.

"Uh, sure. I'll take this one." Tadashi reached over and took a sandwich off the plate. He took a whiff of it, and before putting it in his mouth, he thanked your mom.

"You're welcome!" Your mom sang, and skipped over to the kitchen counters.

You rubbed your stomach gently, content with the taste in your mouth. Tadashi ate the grilled cheese all quickly, and thought about whether or not to ask your mom for the last one.

"That was good, right?" Your eyes traveled to him, and you slightly moved your head to face him.

"It was great. I might ask your mom for the last one, is that rude?" Tadashi pondered.

"I mean you could, but she might save that for her lunch tomorrow, or late night snack." You told him, and then took a gulp of your soda. The effervescence woke you up a little more, and you stretched your arms.

"That was the best dinner I had in forever!" You marveled. Even if it was something plain and simple, you appreciated it a lot.

Tadashi checked the time on his phone, and the smile on his face disappeared. It was getting a bit late, and he should have been on his way home already.

"Hey, guys, I have to go home now actually." He said, and got up.

"Aw, really, Tadashi?" You asked, pushed the chair back and then stood up with him.

He nodded his head, and went over to your mom. Unexpectedly, he gave her a hug. She yelped in surprise, since he had never hugged her before. When he pulled away, he whispered something to her that you couldn't hear and then walked over to the doorway. The aroma of the grilled cheese was still in the kitchen, and it lingered even as you walked out the hallway behind him.

"I reek of oily food, Aunt Cass is going to kill me. I was supposed to go to the gym tonight." Tadashi complained, and leaned on to the front door with his shoulder while you stood right near the kitchen doorway.

"Reek? Don't be rude, that food was good." You retorted, crossing your arms.

"My bad, I meant I smell strongly of tasty grilled cheese." He smiled, and brought his hand to the door knob.

You recalled him saying something before your mom called you two in, and you opened your mouth, raising your hand up to stop him.

"Yeah?"

"You said you had something to ask me before, what was it?"

"Oh Jeez, I thought you were going to give me a hug and a heartwarming goodbye," Tadashi joked, scratching the back of his head, "It's nothing important." He answered.

"You can't do that! You know how annoying that is." You groaned.

Tadashi laughed, and you noticed how his cheeks were a bit pink. He was blushing, and you couldn't help but get the desire to kiss him again. It drove you crazy, and maybe you should have just let him go home already.

"Jeez louis, just kiss already!" Your mom shouted from the kitchen, while washing the dishes. She could see your face from the sink, and how you were faintly blushing with your hands rolled into fists.

That only made your face grow into all shades of red and pink.

"That was actually the question." Tadashi remarked, twisting the door knob because he could see this getting awkward already.

"You want to kiss," your index finger went up and you pointed at yourself, "Me?"

It was such a funny coincidence, it was almost fate, and you wanted to laugh. A nervous chuckle came out of you, and you scratched your left forearm out of awkwardness and anxiety.

It was even more hilarious at how less than five minutes ago this was what you wanted, and now you were too shy to even take a step closer to Tadashi.

"I mean, it was just a question. Forget about it. It was just a dumb thought, forget it." Tadashi hastily said, clearly embarrassed. He wanted to go home already.

You didn't want to say anything, because you knew that you would stammer and sound incomprehensible. Your words would probably have no pauses between them, and it would be just come out as gibberish.

But you so badly wanted to kiss him, and that's what you did. You mustered all your courage, and dashed in front of him, bringing him down with his collar and smacking your lips against his.

You did say that you two weren't going to date just yet, and you did say that it could take a long time however it hasn't even been a whole day yet. You just couldn't stop yourself, and you felt Tadashi hand gingerly press against the back of your head to bring you closer.

In the kitchen, your mom smiled to herself, getting why it was so quiet now.

The kiss ended because both of you guys needed to breathe, and even then you two wanted to go back to kissing.

That couldn't happen though, because Tadashi did really have to go home.

"I'll see you later, [Y/N]. " He said, and then opened the front door, "Bye, Ms. [Y/L/N]! Thanks for the food!"

"Anytime, Tadashi! Drive safe, I'll see you soon." Your mom responded.

Right before he took a step out of the house, he gave you a toothy smile. He rarely smiled with his teeth showing, and you grinned back with a glimmer in your eyes because of the moonlight entering the house through the front door.

"Welcome home, [Y/N]! Bye!" He shouted, and then jogged out of the house.

You watched him as he hopped on his moped, buckling the helmet and bringing his eyes back to the house again. When he saw you, he waved his hand, and then started the moped.

Soon, he was drove away, getting smaller and smaller until he no longer existed in your view.

_Music 3: Distant Promised Land from Fairy Tail_

When you shut the door, your mom was finished cleaning and was washing her hands. You went back into the kitchen, and took a seat on the chair.

"You seem content." Your mom commented, and then turned off the water. She dried her hands on a few napkins, and walked over to you with a plate of sliced fruits.

"It has been a long time since I felt like this." You told her, and the picked up a random fruit, not looking at it once as you put it in your mouth. The sweet taste spilled out onto your tongue, and you picked up another fruit.

"Like what?" Your mom inquired, and took a seat in front of you.

Suddenly, you felt like crying, and not because you were sad. You weren't anywhere near sad at the moment, you wanted to cry because you were so lucky. It was crazy how lucky you were, to still be alive and everything was soon coming back to normal. It was almost like a miracle to you.

It took forever, it felt like complete hell to you most of the time, and yet you were still here. A thousand of times you wish you could have just disappeared, because everything ached so terribly. Now, you were so glad that you didn't.

"You look like you're going to cry." Your mom said, and reached over to get a napkin for you, "It's okay to cry." She gave you the napkin and you gladly took it.

"Thanks, Mom." You mumbled and brought the napkin close to your face before you were even going to tear up.

Finally, you were crying, and your mom massaged your shoulder. She could see that you weren't crying out of misery, or stress. The last time you cried with her was because of your broken heart, and it made her smile a little that this time you weren't crying because of that.

"I'm so‒I am so happy to be here." You stammered.

There were people who cared about you greatly, and they wanted you to be okay. Even people who you didn't talk to as much anymore, such as Kaleb, was worried over you. You often felt lonely, but you were never alone. It was wrong to not appreciate that. Your heart felt warm, and you weren't sure what you were feeling exactly, but you loved it.

"I am so lucky to have you all." You sobbed, "I don't know why I deserve all this. Everything I put everyone through, and yet you guys never once left me." You jaw quivered as you spoke.

"I'm your mother, I can never leave you." She brought your head to her chest, and then added, "We all know you care about us, okay? We all love you a lot, [Y/N]. Now don't talk anymore, let me enjoy this daughter and mother moment."

You chuckled into her chest, and didn't say anything else.

In your mother's arms while listening to her soft heartbeat, you realized how warm everything could be. Despite your nose being stuffed, you took in the scent of whatever you could. Your mom smelled like weak perfume, grilled cheese, and Tadashi's cologne from when he hugged her earlier. It smelled funny, and yet you inhaled one more time.

Your mom combed through your hair, and breathed out deeply. The thought of your father came into her mind, however for the first time, it was easily pushed away.

You ended up wrapping your arms around your mom's torso tightly. There was complete silence now, and neither of your mom or you had your eyes opened. Both of you two were so glad to finally be home.

* * *

**A/N:**（ つ︣﹏╰）It's done, I'm terrible at great endings, but I cannot lie, I gave a good beginning and middle. The last line does apply to the mother too, because remember when she said that she remembered feeling more at home in your father's arm? Well, now she feels more at home with you. Some family love in here too haha! And the kiss wasn't very realistic, but there were many requests so there it is! Please read below, it is an. . . Explanation? The last thing I want to tell you guys about the story?

Taken from an message a sent to one reader:  
"My story wasn't even suppose to end like that, it was actually suppose to end with Honey Lemon and Tadashi marrying, with Reader as his "best man". Then I seen how many reviewers and people related to it so terribly, that it made me sad. You guys didn't deserve constantly reading in my story that love is not enough, that sometimes the person you love doesn't love you back, and that you'll never be truly happy until you're with another person (which I do not agree with, at all.) I hope my message came across to other people too. This story was never a complete fluff, because that wasn't realistic. This story was meant to be realistic, and teach certain broken hearts a few things. Not just the aforementioned statements about love not being enough sometimes and all, but also that within time everything will come back to you. As one of my favorite quote goes, "Everything you want is coming. Relax and let the universe pick up the timing and the way. You just need to trust that what you want is coming, and watch how fast it comes." It won't always come back with what you want, however it will come back with what you need.

Another thing is that I hope that people did not think I was saying that until you love yourself, no one else could love you. I do not agree with that one bit, I was just saying that until you learn to love yourself, you won't realize what you deserve exactly. You won't be sure if you deserve this or that, because you will always pick what you love, even when it hurts you." I hope you readers learned a thing or two, took away something hopeful/helpful. It sounds like I'm acting as if I'm a big and great writer, but I swear I am not trying to be. I just don't want this to be a story you found, only to finish it with nothing memorable from it. When I write, I want to write something significant. Thank you all for reading and encouraging with me up to this point! I greatly appreciate all the support, and even the constructive criticism. I won't be correcting any of my mistakes from the earlier chapters, so excuse those, please. Again, thank you! Be sure to check out my other BH6 fanfics, I have more to come. (ɔ◔︣‿◔︣)ɔ ❤ Thank you all very much, I deeply enjoyed writing for you. Thank you!

Check out my Quotev account, I make update posts about my stories and life :~)

**Feedback, please!**


	25. IMPORTANT NEWS

**The sequel (alternative ending) for this fanfiction is out! It's called 'The Vows' and is worth checking out!**

**The fanfic is on my account, since I can't link on here.**


End file.
